Destiny Takes Its Toll
by ADarkenedSoul
Summary: A new demons arriving in San Francisco and she's determined to take out every Halliwell  in existent. Will she succeed with her plan? Or will the Halliwell's find her in time? Story Part 1 of 3! COMPLETED!
1. Prologue w Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Before you read, I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters. Just the ones I create anyways :) enjoy reading the fic and review please! Much love!

Prologue Destiny Takes Its Toll

Prologue

2012 Chanting can be heard in a darkened cave. Ten cloaked demons were joined in hands as they chanted in the Latin language. One of the cloaked figures, who was in a red colored cloak, stepped forward and took down their hood to reveal a man with dark red eyes. "My friends, it is time to reveal what is ahead for us. Our lives depends on it!" The other members looked towards their leader, and to eachother. They waited for their leader, Zarkos, to continue. "In eighteen years a great Power will come to the surface.

A Power that could not only end our Race, but all demons in this world!" Zarkos' followers murmeres to one another in fear. A female follower took off her hood and looked at Zarkos. "What is this Power exactly?" Zarkos looked at her with worried/evil eyes. "The Trifecta."


	2. A New Destiny?

Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch 1

A New Destiny?

"Jenna I need those twenty boxes of plates as soon as possible!" Piper Halliwell said as she walled towards the kitchen. Jenna nodded and rushed over to the phone to make the order while Piper entered the kitchen. She rushed over to the stoves to check on the boiling pots of water. Jenna opened the doors of the kitchen and peeked her head in. "Piper you have a visitor." Piper nodded and asked a chef to watch the pots and made her way out of the kitchen. She immediately caught sight of her sister Phoebe Halliwell.

Phoebe looked at her sister with a huge smile on her face. "Piper! My all time wonderful sister!" Piper gave her sister a look and asked what Phoebe needed. "Well I was just around the area and was wondering...if...I could borrow that black and blue dress you wore for Thanksgiving." Piper gave her sister a small smile and rolled her eyes. She gave her consent to her sisters request and Phoebe smiled and hugged her sister. "Thank you so much Piper!" After they talked for awhile Phoebe said she had to go get ready for work at the Bay Mirror. As Piper watched Phoebe leave she chuckled. "Thats Phoebe for ya."

CHARMED

Across town back at the ancient Halliwell Manor, it was a pretty non busy day. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was sitting at the diningroom table reading today's newspaper. As he continued reading, there was some laughter heard coming down the stairs and he looked up to see his youngest son Chris, respectfully named after his Uncle, and his boyfriend Jacob coming down the stairs. "I assume you guys had a good night?" Wyatt gave the boys a smirk and looked at them. Chris just smiled and said he had a good night, and Jacob agreed.

"So what's for breakfast? I am starving!" Wyatt told Chris that there was food in the kitchen from this morning and Chris took Jacobs arm and started dragging him towards the kitchen. "Hey don't forget you're gonna get a call from the Elders today." Chris cursed under his breathe and turned towards his father. "Do I have to answer their call? I really don't want a charge." Wyatt chuckled and laid the paper on the table. "They don't always assign charges when they call you know." Chris just shrugged, rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

"I find your attitude towards the Elders very amusing." Chris sighed in frustration as he took out two plates. He set them on the island along with some silverware. "Well if the Elders weren't a bunch of ho suckers, I might actually find the ability to like them." Jacob laughed and went to stand behind Chris to put his arms around him. "Well I wish you luck with your meeting." He lightly kiss Chris on his head, while Chris handed over a plate. "You want breakfast or not?" Jacob took the plate and smirked. "You love me and you know it."

CHARMED

As the sun shone through the windows, a woman awoke from the bed and slowly got off while glancing towards the guy that had occompanied her the night before. She gave a sigh when she looked at him and made her way to the bathroom which extended from her room. Sarah Halliwell looked at her reflection infront of the mirror for awhile before grabbing a face cream. After brushing her teeth, she got in the shower and stood right under the pouring water. "Some people have it so easy in life."

Her thoughts raced towards the man in her bed. Truth was she had no idea what his name was, she didn't know if he worked, none of that stuff. Last night she was hanging out in her cousins Nightclub, P3, and all she remembered was..."What do I remember about him?" She took her thoughts away from the recent guy and finished her shower. Sarah wrapped a towel around herself and got out, shutting off the water. After combing her hair and dressing, she exited the bathroom to see that the guy was gone. Looking dull, Sarah peeked out of her room. Noone.

The guy she brought home was gone. This wasn't new for her at all, because that's what most of the guys did. Left without anything. No goodbye, no kiss, no "Ill see you soon"s, Sarah went back in her room and threw a vase with flowers off onto the floor making the vase shatter. Sarah rolled her eyes at her actions and went to clean up the mess. She didn't hear her sister, Prudence, walk into her room. "Whats wrong Sar?"

Sarah looked over at her sister, giving her a fake smile, "Nothing Pru, I just accidentally knocked over this vase. I'll get it cleaned."

Sarah left her room to get a broom and dustpan, leaving Pru confused. 'What are we gonna do with her?' Prue took a look around her sisters room and left, walking towards the front door of the apartment she caught a glimpse of her sister grabbing the dustpan.

CHARMED

In the Heavens, Elders were gathered around talking rather quickly. Their faces showed expressions of worry, fear, and of being scared. Sandra tried her best to calm the Elders, but she herself was kind've scared. "We must remain calm if we're going go do something about this." Another Elder retorted saying, "Isnt that what the Halliwells do?" Sandra glared at the Elder who had said it. "Ethan we're all on the same side here. If the Halliwells are going to do something about this, than we will be there to help them out. We will not turn our backs on them like we did with Zankou. This time, we're with them." Ethan kept his mouth shut as another Elder spoke.

"Sandra, what do you thinks going to happen?" Sandra gave the Elder a serious look. "What do I think? I think there's going go be a battle coming up. That all of Good will have to fight with Eachother to beat." All the Elders except Ethan nodded on their approvals. The meeting was about to end until they heard a voice behind them. "Not only is a Battle coming up, but many peoples destinies are about to change. Especially the Halliwells destinies." The Angel of Destiny, who was the same one that visited the Charmed Ones a the time of The Ultimate Power, looked at the Elders very seriously.


	3. Mystery People is Never a Good Thing

**Chapter 2: Mystery People is Never a Good Thing**

Magic School had been abuzz lately and its Headmaster Leo was confused on everyones recent behaviors. The students were more paranoid than usual, the teachers had "weird feelings", but Leo really wasn't feeling anything along the lines of threats. He repeatadly told students that if anything were to happen, they were protected in the school with the sisters new charms and enchantments they casted after the demons' infiltration back in 2005. Leo was sitting in his office when his sister in law Paige Matthews stood at the doorframe.

"What the hell is going on around here lately?" Leo looked up and Paige and gave her the I-Have-No-Idea look. Paige took a seat infront of Leos desk as Leo explained to her about the students and teachers paranoid attitudes. Paige nodded slowly as Leo told her everything with a confused expression. "Why are they so worried? We put protective enchantments on this place so they should be safe here." Leo nodded in agreement telling her he made sure he let the students and teachers know this. "Nevertheless..." Paige started with a curious look on her face,

"You know I can always check with the Elders...or atleast I'll check with Sandra. I always like talking to her." Paige immediately stood up and was about to orb when Leo stopped her. "I wish you the best of luck." Paige smiled and told Leo she thought he was the one that needed the luck. "Maybe after Im done talking to the Elders, Ill come back here and help you. The kids are gonna be out all day and Henrys at work so Im free to be here." After Leo thanked her, she orbed out quickly. All Leo did was look up towards the ceiling. "What the hell is going on here?" He repeated his sister in laws question from earlier.

CHARMED

Out at the San Francisco toll road, a black Impala drove through giving the female worker a charming smile. "So is the the regular ol' fifty cents?" The female rolled her eyes and told the man it was now seventy five. The man made an O shape on his mouth and gave the woman the seventy five cents. "Have a great day!" The female rolled her eyes again before pushing the button to let the young man through. "Nice service." he mumbled under his breathe, as he drove on. He wasn't aware that there were actually two cars behind him. A Red 2027 Volvo and a black convertible, which was actually going to the same place he was.

CHARMED

Two people revealing to be Chris and Jacob exited the manor and walked straight towards a 2028 silver Chevrolet. They got in the car, Chris was in the drivers seat, so he started the ignition and started driving into town. "So how'd you like the breakfast?" Jacob gave Chris a smile and said his Uncle was a very good cook. Chris smiled and told him he should tell his Uncle that. "Thats actually the first place we're going is to P3." Jacob nodded placing a tape in the radio which allowed the two guys to listen to their Iphones through the radio. Jacob turned on the song Headlights by Four Day-Trials.

"Headlights. Highways. Your life collides with mine. Oh your life collides with mine. Leaving our shoes behind. We close to water and we float to mouth to mouth..."

The boys listened to the song while driving towards the club. When they got there, Chris locked the car after they got got out and entered the club without a problem since it wasn't even open yet. In order to get into the Club at night they usually orbed in the backroom first, which always seemed to work since they never got caught. Chris knew his Uncle didn't mind since he was the one who suggested that his nephew did that. He loved his Uncle alot. When growing up, Chris would always back up his nephew when he got in fights with his brothers.

The same was with his sister in law Kira. Wyatt on the other hand would always back up Andrew in the boys' fights. Nobody would back Tyler up since he always liked fighting his own battles with nobody by his side. When they entered the club, they saw the half witch half elder washing the counter. He greeted the boys when they entered and they made their way to the bar. "Can I get you two anything?" Chris requested a mineral water and Jacob asked for the same. "Uncle Chris, just out of curiosity have you tried calling Tyler recently?"

Chris shook his head at his nephews question. "No, but I did talk to Andrew who had talked to Tyler a week before that." Chris showed a somewhat hurt expression which he made visible to his uncle and boyfriend. "I wonder if I did something to make him mad at me." Jacob said he couldn't recall anything Chris did to make Tyler mad. Chris shrugged and his Uncle gave him a supporting smile. "Chris if you didn't do anything, he's not mad." Chris asked why Tyler would ignore him than, but the two guys couldn't give him an answer. "So what brings you guys here anyway?"

Jacob told Chris they were just driving around San Francisco visiting random people and places. "We're thinking of going to visit Mrs. Halliwell at the restaurant than go to the Bay Mirror." Chris nodded at Jacob and looked at his nephew. "And what are you gonna do when the Elders call for you?" Chris gave his Uncle a confused look and he said Wyatt told him about the Elders. Chris told him from now on Jacob would be the one driving from now on. He handed over the keys with a surrendered look. Chris was looking at his mineral water when he said he didn't want to receive a charge to protect.

"Didn't your dad tell you it doesn't have to be a charge?" Chris nodded at his boyfriend. "So maybe it isn't a charge." Jacob gave him a smile and Chris admitted his could be right. "Are you getting ringing in your head? Like jackhammers and drills?" When Chris shook his head slowly, his uncle told him he wasn't going to get a charge. "Well than I don't know what the Elders wants with me. I mean I barely use Personal Gain, I help out the innocents when they're needed, AND I hunt demons with Pay all the time." Jake and Chris gave the young Witch/Whitelighter/Seer an amused look. It was no secret that Chris, like the rest of his family, hated talking to the Elders face to face.

Chris finished cleaning the counter and counting bar supplies when he wished his nephew luck with the Elders. His nephew thanked him as he got off the stool and tossed the now empty water bottle in the trash can. Jacob did the same and they said their goodbyes to Chris. He waved back and smiled to himself. His nephew was so much like his grandmother Piper.


	4. I'm Off To See The Ones I Love

****

Chapter 3: I'm Off To See The Ones I Love

New York was such a busy place this time of the year. Everyone was getting ready for fashion shows, movie deals, etc. Which meant that Melinda Halliwell had less time to do some shopping. But that never stopped her from trying. As she was looking through windows with clothes and accessories, she saw a beautiful pink and purple halter top and she knew she needed it! Melinda charged in the store and immediately found the top she saw in the window. Seeing it was the last one on the rack, she ran to it but before she could get her hands on it some chick took it before she could.

"This would look so amazing on me when I go to the twenty thirty-one New York Fashion Show!" Melinda looked livid at the woman because she knew exactly who she was. Melinda crossed her arms and glared at the chick, "Uh Carol the twenty thirty-one Fashion Show isn't for another six to eight months! There will be more out by than!" Carol smirked at Melinda and started admiring the fabric of the top. "Melinda you don't understand! There will not be another top like this! The style is amazing, the stitching is perfect! I love it!"

When Carol started off to the counter, Melinda was about to go after her until something caught her attention on TV. "Good afternoon and welcome to the special edition of Ask Phoebe: Here and Now live in San Francisco!" When the reporter introduced Melindas aunt, she smiled softly to herself. She had great memories about her life in San Francisco and she couldn't help but wanting to go back. Melinda looked over at Carol who had finished paying for the top. "You know what Carol? You will look absolutely great in the top. There's actually something I need to do so I'll see you later okay?"

Carol nodded and asked Melinda to go with her to hang out tomorrow and shop more. Melinda was about to decline, but a small smile came upon her face. "Yeah tomorrow would be great." After some small talk, Carol and Melinda took off in different directions. They agreed to meet eachother in Time Square, but what Carol didn't know was that Melinda wouldn't meet up with her. In fact Melinda had better things to do on her mind right now. She was about to call for a taxi, but a magazine which featured her aunt Phoebe was sitting on a rack.

She picked up the magazine and read the cover. "Ask Phoebe talks about her new talk show "Here and Now"! More on page ten!" Melinda caught another news title which was on the cover, "Featuring Prudence Marie Halliwell on page 30!" Melinda knew very well that her favorite cousin helped her mom with work and it was nice to see that her cousin was having a great career. She paid the man working for the magazine and than called a taxi. After giving her address and the driver drove, Melinda opened the magazine to page thirty. On the article it talked about Prue helping her mother give out some advice.

"Phoebe Halliwells daughter talks about her life in San Francisco and how she helps her mother advice columnist and author of best seller Finding Loves Phoebe Halliwell!" The article than went into detail on Pru and how exactly she helped Phoebe. "Prudence how do you feel on helping your mother with her column?" "I enjoy every minute of helping my mother and I'll always love the feeling of doing so! But of course this is only temporary because soon I'll be helping my best friend with a project we've been talking about for years now. Melinda and I have been talking about opening our own business with eachother and..."

Melinda read the article over and over again which made her smile even more. After finishing reading the article, Melinda put the magazine in her purse and looked out the left window. "Miss we're almost at your appointed destination." Melinda looked over at the kind looking taxi man and leaned up to him.

"Um...I know this might be alot to ask, but can you wait for me and take me to the airport?" The man nodded with a smile, and Melinda gave him a smile back. It was nice to see there was nice people like the taxi driver. After the man dropped Melinda off at her place, and after she packed her belongings she went back to taxi, put her luggage in the trunk, and got back in.

As the taxi drive started off to the airport, Melinda got out her iPhone and dialed a number. "Hey Kim how are you? Yeah Im doing good. Listen Im going home and I'd like you to have my Pontiac." After a short giggle Melinda continued, "The keys in the ignition so have fun! And good luck Kimmy." She hung up and looked back out of the window watching all the buildings go by. "Im finally going home." Melinda looked down at her phone which she was still holding and went into her contacts and deleted Carols number, than she looked up another numer and hit Dial. She put her phone to her ear and smiled when she heard the voice on the other end. "Hey how are you? Guess what, Im coming home, but I need someone to pick me up from the airport so are you game?" Another smile came on Melindas face. "Great, I'll see you soon."

Melinda hung up and rested her head on the seat. The taxi driver looked at Melinda through the taxis mirror, "You must have really great friends miss." Melinda looked at the taxi man and nodded her head. "Yeah, my sisters the best person I have in my life...aside from my brothers of course." The taxi man chuckled and stated it must've been rough for her parents to raise two boys and two girls, but all Melinda do was give a small smile before closing her eyes.


	5. Demons, Mystery and Pie!

I dont own Charmed...sadly. But I hope you'll all enjoy Chapter 4! Have fun reading and please review!

****

Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch 4: Demons, Mystery and Pie!

Deep in the Underworld screams were heard all around. A woman with black hair and a scar on her forehead was walking around the area. The screams were making her smile pleasurably and she let out a chuckle. Three Upper Level male demons shimmered in right infront of the woman. "Well? Have any good news for me?" The woman looked at the three men with a calm face. The demon standing in the middle looked at the woman. "We've been watching the Halliwells for some time, and your plan is ready to go in motion."

The demonic woman smirked with anticipation. "Really now? That's excellent news!" the woman turned around and clapped her hands together. "We must go onto the next step..." She turned around and looked at the demon towards the left. "You! I want you to go and distract the Halliwells. Get a few of your best demons to help you." The demon in which she was talking to gave her a weird look and didn't move from his spot. "Well go! And don't even think about backing down or you will pay!"

The demon shimmered out as fast as he could leaving the two other demons looking nervous. "As for you two, don't even think about leaving." The woman glared at the two demons and turned her back on them. "Medilyn!" A voice called from across the room. The female demon who's name was Medilyn turned looking bored. "What? What do you want?" The demon who entered the area walked up to Medilyn with a smirk on her face. "Medilyn, I just thought you should know is that there might be a little flaw to your plan." Medilyn stared down the demon with an evil glint in her eyes.

At the Bay Mirror Phoebe was in her office typing on her keyboard working on her next column while her daughter Prudence was seated on her mothers office couch with a laptop on her lap. She was reading letters to Ask Phoebe trying to determine which ones her mom should answer to, or if she could answer any herself. Outside the TVs were on Phoebes interview with Prudence by her side, and employees watched it with facination. Elise, the head editor and owner of the paper, came out of her office and looked at her employees. "Alright everyone, back to work! The papers not gonna write itself you know!"

All the employees hurried back to their stations and typing while Elise headed to Phoebes office. "It was a success!" she exclaimed making both Phoebe and Pru grin widely. "Here and Now is not only making headlines here, but in other large cities aswell! Los Angeles, New York City, Miami, everywhere!" Elise went on and on saying the new hit talk show could become global really soon. Phoebe looked at her boss with curious eyes. "Wait, when you say global...what exactly do you mean by that?" Elise went on to say that the talk show could be airing in high places like Japan, Australia, France, Germany, etc.

Pru was saying how great that was and Elise agreed cheerfully. "Your readers absolutely love the show and they can't wait for the next one! It could be the next Tyra Banks!" Elise left the office leaving the two Halliwells in smiles. Phoebe sat back in her chair looking down at her desk. "Wow...global." Just as Pru opened her mouth to say something, two voices appeared in her office and Pru looked up to see Jake and Chris.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" The young witch closed her laptop and turned her body towards the boys while Phoebe continued to look down at her desk. "Oh we were just going around San Francisco visiting family and we happened to...hear Aunt...Phoebes... Is she okay?" Chris asked his great cousin in a concerned voice. Pru looked over at her mom and told the boys she recieved news that her talk show could go global really soon. Chris and Jake immediately offered their congratualations, which made Phoebe perk her head up. "Chris! Jake! What are you two doing here?" Jake repeated what was said earlier as Phoebe got up to hug the two boys. "Well thank you very much for coming!"

The boys hung around for awhile looking at Phoebes column and Prus work before starting to depart. Jake went ahead out the doors while Chris stayed behind to say his goodbyes until later. "I will see you both soon, I promise!" he hugged both his great aunt and great cousin before leaving the office. As he was exiting the room, he accidentally bumped into a man with black hair and a black beard. "Oh God I am so sorry! Wasn't looking where I was going." The man held up a hand and said no apology was nessesarry. Chris smiled at the man before exiting the building area, and the man went to a secluded area and shimmered out.

At Halliwell manor, the black impala and red Volvo was driving up to the manor and both cars parked right by eachother. The red Volvo right behind the Impala. The man who was driving the Impala got out and slammed his door shut leaving the engine running. "Look you psychotic freak, I don't know who you think you are..." The man kept ranting when he other man got out of the Volvo and locked the doors with the button. When the guy with the Impala saw the person he was yelling at, he stopped right than and there.

"Andrew? What the hell are you doing here?" Andrew Halliwell looked at the Impala owner and rolled his eyes. "Uh this happens to be my families house. And what the hell are you doing here? You never come unless it's for money or something like that, Tyler!" Tyler Halliwell faked looking hurt and put his hand on his heart. "Um ouch. I feel like Ive been hit in the heart with an arrow." Andrew chuckled at his brother and shook his head. This was classic Tyler. "Touché little bro." Without another word Tyler gave his brother a smile and marched up to the front door.

Andrew followed with a raised eyebrow. "Uh exactly how are you going to get in the house? You don't have a key." Tyler turned around with a wide grin on his face. He began feeling the wall left to the front door and began knocking carefully. Once he found the hollowed spot, he pushed the wall open and it slowly slide sideways. "Ah ha!" He took his reward and put the wall back in its rightful place. Standing up he showed his little brother a key. "Hopefully this still works."

Andrew rolled his eyes when he watched his brother turn the key in the door. "Tyler Halliwell strikes again!" He opened the door and entered in the manor followed by Andrew. Tyler tossed the key in the air and placed it on the table left of the door. Immediately he went towards the kitchen making Andrew scoff quietly. 'Of course he goes right to the refridgerator.' Andrew turned to close the front door when he spotted a black convertible parked infront of the house across from Halliwell Manor. His eyes were so focused on the car across the street, he jumped at the sound of Tylers voice from the kitchen,

"Hey Andrew! Grandma made pie!" Andrew once again rolled his eyes and shut the front door without another look at the convertible.

Across the street at the house with the convertible, the same man Chris bumped into at the Bay Mirror was standing infront of the living room window watching the Halliwell Manor. He gave a small smile when he watched Andrew and Tyler enter the manor. Another man with short black hair and a scar on his right eye approached the first man from behind. "I came as soon as I could." The first man turned to face his visitor with a wide smile. "You couldn't have come at a better time. Are you ready for your first assignment?" The man with the scar nodded, saying he was ready for pretty much anything. The first man patted his friends shoulder with a proud smile. "Good, good! Your first assignment is to try to get me the youngest Halliwell member." The demon and his companion smiled and chuckled evilly at one another.


	6. Medilyn Strikes Again

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch. 5: Medilyn Strikes Again**

"Well well well what do I owe this amazing visit from my great cousin and his boyfriend?" Patience was sitting on the couch looking at Chris and Jacob. Chris wanted to make a surprise visit to Patience since she was his favorite cousin. Patience had on her black hunting boots, black jeans and a dark red tank top. She had her brunette wavy hair down to her shoulders. Three bottles are beer were open on the table between the three. Patience grabbed her bottle and took a swig. "Just so you know if you get busted with alcohol breath, I am not taking the fall and getting yelled at by your father."

Chris chuckled and promised she wouldn't get in trouble if he got caught by Wyatt. "Good." Patience gave a deep sigh of what sounded to Chris was exhaustion. Which meant that Patience has probably been out hunting demons again. That wasn't really surprising since she was like one of the only Halliwells who actually enjoyed hunting and killing the createns. Everyone else was starting to get really bored with the hunting. Chris and Patience were the two who mainly killed demons, and Chris always made sure he hunted demons without the presence of Jacob.

The last thing he wanted to do was get Jacob hurt by any demons. "So I have a feeling you went to my moms workplace." Patience sat up straight looking right into her great-cousins eyes. "She didn't say anything about me did she?" Chris shook his head and Patience praised the God and Goddess for that. "Having troubles with your mom?" Patience looked over and Jacob and shrugged. Patience really never got in trouble with Phoebe or Coop since her sister Sarah was always the one getting into trouble. In fact she got in trouble so much it made it possible for Patience to slip out of trouble whenever she needed to.

Prudence on the other hand was always a goody two shoes which probably explained why she worked for their mom at the Bay Mirror. Patience wasn't jealous of her older sister, but it was quite annoying. Patience looked at her beer and swirled it around the bottle before giving the boys a small smirk. She placed the bottle on the table and looked sweetly at her great cousin. "Hey Chrissy, I have an idea. How about we go demon hunting!" Patience smiled excitedly, but Chris curled his lip. "Uh as much as Id love to, I'm spending the day with my boyfriend."

He patted Jacobs leg who gave Chris a smile. Patience rolled her eyes and mumbled how the two boys had the most gushiest relationship she's ever seen in her life. Chris promised he'd accompany Patience on a hunt as soon as he could. Patience gave him a small smile and crossed her arms. "Fine, you're on. And it's not gonnanbe just one demon, it's gonna be atleast ten!" Chris laughed and agreed on Patiences term. Without anyone noticing, a demon shimmered in the apartment forming an energyball. She smirked and looked directly at Jacob and threw the energyball towards him as hard as she could.

Luckily Chris spotted the energyball and pushed Jacob to the ground, "Watch out!" Patience and Chris turned towards the demon and got in their fighting stances. "Well little cousin, looks like we're fighting our first demon." The demon formed two energyballs in her hands and raised them towards the two Halliwells. "Its gonna be so fun seeing you shrivel like the pathetic vermins you are." Patience and Chris looked at eachother before rolling their eyes. The demons says the same things all the time. It got old hearing it all. "Well I'm sure we'd like to see you try."

Patience challenged with a wicked smirk. The demon glared at the Halliwells and released her energyballs from her grasps. Patience bent backwards making her nergyball hit the wall behind them. Chris on the other hand raised his hand and sent the energyball back at the demon, but before the demon could do anything else the energyball smacked her right in the chest. While her body was being surrounded by electricity she looked horrified at the witches. "You witches will pay for my demise..." With that said she erupted in flames and blew up.

Patience commented on how many demons threatened them saying they'd pay for their vanquishes, but nothing ever happened. Chris looked down behind him seeing Jacob on the floor. "Are you okay?" He went over to help Jacob off the floor. Jacob said he was fine and put on his happy smile. Chris apologized to Jacob about the demon attacking while he was there. "It's fine, really it is. I know you guys can't help it." Patience smirked at Jacobs understanding of the Halliwell Troubles. Actually when she thought of it, he was the only mortal besides her Uncle Henry who didn't have a problem about the Halliwells secret, which made her respect the guy even more.

Chris put his arm around Jacob and rested his head on Jacobs shoulder. "Im sorry for putting you in danger." Jacob chuckled, saying it was alright. It didn't make Chris feel any better about the demon attack, but he didn't press the ssue. Patience said it was probably best for the two lovebirds to get on going before another demon attacks. "I'd suggest going in an open area with alot of people." Jacob gave her a weird look and she caught him, "Hey you're an innocent. I protect the innocent. Now go!" She opened the door and pushed Jacob out in the hallway with force.

She smirked and winked at her cousin. "Have a good day little DH." Chris smirked and walked out of the apartment letting Patience close the door. Chris put his back against the wall and rubbed his forehead. Jacob sighed and placed two hands on his boyfriends shoulders. "Chris, Im fine really. I knew from the moment you told me about witches, demons, and magic that I'd bearound when demons attacked." Chris opened his eyes and looked directly at Jacob. "Now nomore feeling guilty. Who's next on the list to visit?" Chris said that the only place they haven't gone was Magic School where Paige and his grandfather worked.

"And let's hurry, Im surprised the Elders haven't called yet and Im secretly hoping They forgot about our meeting." He took Jacobs arm and dragged him out of the building. Patience took her ear from the door and smiled to herself. "Such a cute couple." She said while walking to her room.

CHARMED

Back at Halliwell Manor, Tyler had a spread out on the dining room table. The blueberry pie Piper had made for dessert that night was half eaten, there was a sandwich platter with about a dozen sandwiches, a fruit basket, and bowls of potato chips. As Tyler kept smashing on the food, Andrew looked disgusted. Very disgusted. He didn't want to be around when their grandmother found out the blueberry pie was half eaten. God she would be yelling at Tyler for the rest of eternity. "God that pie was the most amazing thing I've had since Christmas!"

Tyler grabbed an apple and took a big bite out of it. Andrew thought he was going to throw up seeing how much food Tyler had eaten already. Tyler took another apple and offered it to his brother. "An apple a day keeps the Doc away you know." Andrew scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He asked Tyler what their grandmother would do when she saw the blueberry pie was half eaten. "You worry too much you know that? She won't get mad...I don't think." He got up from the diningroom chair and looked over the mess of food he made.

He stared at the mess while biting his lip. 'How am I suppose to fix this mess up?' He scratched his neck for abit before a wide smile came on his face. Andrew caught it and looked horrified. "Oh my God what the hell are you going to do?" Tyler rubbed his hands together before traightening his posture. "Let the object of objection before us unmix, so that its existance may be perfectly fixed." Andrew commented on how lame that spell was, but after seeing everything get cleaned up and Pipers blueberry pie returned, all Andrew could do was scoff.

"Hey no need to be jealous just because my spells works and yours doesn't." Andrew defended himself saying all his spells works, but Tyler wasn't listening to him. He took Pipers pie and went to put it back in the fridge. "Don't worry baby, I'll be back later tonight to eat you up again." Tyler placed the pie back in the fridge, came back out to the dining room and waved his hand making everything orb back in its place in the kitchen. Andrew looked at his brother in shock. Since when the hell did Tyler still use his powers? He looked at his older brother with his arms crossed. "Since when the hell do you use your powers? And magic in general?"

Tyler gave Andrew a simple shrug and wondered aloud if his room was still available. Andrew gave a haughty laugh at his brother. "I knew you were having money problems!" Tyler glared at Andrew and punched him hard in the arm. "Would you lay off my problems? Don't you have a book to write or something?" The two brothers kept arguing away and didn't hear the noise which came from upstairs. Upstairs in the attic Medilyn was looking around the place. She didn't really know what, but she intended to find something to help her with her plan.

"There's gotta be something around here..." Suddenly she stood up straight and looked towards the ceiling. "I feel something..." She continued to look around and hurried to the window. She squinted her eyes and looked across the street. Her jaw dropped and her facial expression was filled with anger. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" She asked with her teeth gritted. She looked around the attic and her eyes rested on a large leatherbound book. The ancient Halliwell Book of Shadows. "Its a shame I can't touch you..."

She knew all about the Book of Shadows, but she could never forget about the succession of Zankou getting the book. But than in the end The Charmed Ones vanquished the very powerful demon. "What a waste..." With a sneer of her mouth, and another look of the house across the street, she flamed out of the room. Just outside the manor Chris and Jacob pulled up to the manor and parked in the now extended driveway which Wyatt had put in since there were alot of cars that were owned by the Halliwell Family. Chris turned off the car and got out instantly setting his eyes on the Impala and red Volvo. "No fuckin' way..."

Without waiting for Jacob he made his way to the front door. Jacob locked both the doors and hurried up to the front doors of Halliwell Manor. Chris took out his house key and put it in the lock. He could hear yelling in the manor and made a frustrated groan. "Well maybe if you got a job, you wouldn't need any money!" Andrew made a gesture with his hands which made Tyler swat at his brothers hand. "First of all, get the hand away from the face! Do not touch the face! Second of all, I can't help it if I can't find a job!" Chris entered the manor with Jacob in tow.

He approached his brothers with a straight face. "Uh guys..." he tried getting Tyler and Andrews attention but they kept their argument going. "Maybe you should try to pply for one! You know taking the paper, filling it out and giving it to the employer?" Tyler retorted saying he had applied, but never seems to get a job anywhere which he blamed on the economy. Andrew rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his head. "Guys! Can you please stop the fighting for atleast five minutes!" Tyler and Andrew looked down at their little brother. Tyler smiled and hugged his brother saying it was great to see him again.

Andrew still wasn't looking too happy, but he was since he got to see his brother Chris. After Andrew hugged Chris, Chris asked why his brothers were back in San Francisco. Before Tyler could talk, Andrew began. "Well I'm here because I wanted to visit my family, but Tyler here is here for money." Chris glanced over at Jacob with a helpless glance. Tyler denied what Andrew said claiming he didn't need money. "Oh no, you're right. You just need a place to live is that t?" Tyler opened his mouth to say something, but shut it since he didn't have anything more to say. "My point exactly."

Andrew looked pleased with himself and turned to Jacob. "Hey Jake. Good to see you again." Jake made a little wave towards Andrew, who was now going up the stairs. Tyler looked at Chris and smiled sheepishly. "Want some pie?" Chris smirked at his brothers question and hugged him again. "Good to see you Ty."

Medilyn flamed in her lair in the Underworld and began pacing furiously. Demons around her was giving her akward glances. "Is everything alright?" Medilyn glared at the demon who had asked the question and formed a fireball. "No! Everything isn't alright! That damn demon is ruining my plans!" Medilyn screamed in frustration which made the lair shake, and demons stumbled about. The Demoness started going over her options. "I can't believe he bought a house across from the Halliwells... Maybe I should take him out... But only The Power of Three has to... Or maybe I could go to the Halliwells and force them to vanquish that no good for nothing demon!" Medilyn heard a laugh from behind her which made her roll her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She turned to face the girl who laughed.

The girl had on a black top with regular jeans and sandals. "Do you honestly think you can get the Halliwells to help you? They'll see the evil right through you!" Medilyn sneered at the girl infront of her, who just laughed at her face. The girl told Medilyn she didn't have the guts to vanquish her, and even if she was going to, Medilyn needed her to get to the Halliwells. Medilyn laughed at the girl and proudly said she didn't need anyones help with the Halliwells. "So Jayde, how about you go skip to your pathetic loo while I continue with my plan. Okay?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to march towards some demons. "I need you guys to take out the demons who are across the street from and the Halliwells and DONT dissapoint me!" she looked back over at Jayde who was busy filing her nails with a sly smile upon her lips. The demons looked at one another before shimmering out.


	7. The Demons Plan

Yay I got my first review! Thank you CharmedSpinoff2009 for reviewing and I will now answer your question now! Now the second Gen. is of course Wyatt, Chris Perry, Melinda, Prudence, Patience, Sarah, Henry Jr., Pandora and Pricilla. The third Gen is Wyatts sons: Tyler Anthony, Andrew Perry, and Chris Michael. Here are the ages of all these characters:

Wyatt(38) Wes Ramsey

Chris Perry(36) Drew Fuller

Melinda(33) Sophia Bush

Prudence(32) Jessica Alba

Patience(31) Eliza Dushku

Sarah(30) Danneel Harris

Henry Jr.(32) James Lafferty

Pricilla & Pandora (30) Bethany Joy Golliotti

(Wyatt and Kira's sons)

Tyler(22) Jensen Ackles

Andrew(21) Chad Michael Murray

Chris Michael(19) Darren Kagasoff

I hope this clears some confusion, and some ages may look whacko, some may look understanding, but trust me it'll all be explained. Happy reading and keep reviewing! Loveness!

****

Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch. 6: The Demons Plan

On top of Golden Gate Bridge, Paige slowly paced the bridge looking like she was in a rush. She stopped herself to look down at all the passing cars on the bridge. She was so preoccupied with the cars that she didn't hear orbs behind her. "Hello Paige. How are you?" Paige jumped and turned around to face Sandra, the one Elder she could actually trust. Paige gave the Elder a smile, "I'm doing pretty good, considering some things." Sandra looked confused and asked what Paige meant. Paige began her story telling the Elder about the teachers and students attitudes at Magic School, "I know it might not be supernatural or anything, but ya know it can't be bad to check out a little bit."

Sandra nodded slowly while looking down at the floor of the bridge. Paige asked what she was thinking, and Sandra told Paige that the situation reminded her of something long before the Charmed Ones came around. "Maybe this is what the Angel of Destiny meant by saying destinies are going to change." Paige looked shocked and confused at the Elder and asked hurriedly what she meant. Sandra cleared her throat before beginning her tale. "The other Elders and myself were having a meeting. We've been detecting great power shifts lately that may be considered dangerous. While having this meeting the Angel of Destiny came to us and said that everyones destinies will change, including yours."

Paige took a moment to take the news in, and told Sandra that she along with her sisters already completed their destiny. "You know the Ultimate Power back in two thousand and six?" Sandra told Paige she completely understood, and also told her that there are more destinies that forms over time. "That doesn't mean you have a magical battle or anything magic related coming, it's just part of the balance of the greater good taking effect." Paige tilted her head and nodded slowly. Sandra told Paige not to worry about it too much, atleast not until she absolutely had to.

Paige rolled her eyes, but said her thanks to Sandra. "Better late than never I suppose." Before orbing out Sandra asked if Paige to get Chris to meet the Elders up on the bridge as soon as be could. After asking which Chris she wanted to talk to, and after recieving an answer she knew that Chris M wouldn't be happy about the Elders summoning him. "I'll tell him Sandra, thanks again for the information." After that Paige and Sandra orbed out at the same time.

CHARMED

Airports. What good were they? Except for planes bringing everyone in and out and stuff like that, but the traffic was rediculous! Melinda got off her plane and followed everyone from her plane to the big area where peopled waited for their loved ones. People were running and sprinting around which made it harder for Melinda to walk to her destination. Once she made it to the big croweded area she began looking around. There were people running around, hugging, etc etc and that was the part that made Melinda smile. She walked forward a little bit before seeing who she was looking for.

Melinda ran over to the person picking her up and hugged them tightly. "Oh my God, Ive missed you!" The person smiled and laughed. "Yeah I've missed you too Melly, more than you know!" Melinda placed her arm on the persons arm and they began to walk towards the luggage area. "Thanks for coming to pick me up Pru. I really appreciate it." Prudence Halliwell smiled at Mel and shrugged. "Of course I came to pick your ass up. It's what cousins slash best friends slash sisters are for." Prudence and Mel continued talking mostly about how the family was doing. Melinda couldn't wait to see her friends and family again after all the time she's been gone.

"So tell me what's been going on! I need to know everything!" Prudence laughed and started telling Melinda that everything was going pretty well. Wyatt and Kira's marriage was going really strong, which of course Prudence knew that, Chris and Bianca had a very strong marriage aswell. "Lets see Chris and Jake love eachother so much is rediculous...in a good way of course! And everyones just been happy. A few demons here and there, but other than that it's been great. Everyones gonna be so happy to see you!" The girls reached the baggage claim and after finding Melindas suitcase, they were off towards Prudences car.

Melinda told Pru everything that went on in New York City, and how she's been shopping alot and other girly things. "Sounds like you've been having a fun time!" Melinda nodded and told Pru the most fun she's ever had was ditching her now ex friend at Times Square. Prudence laughed hysterically and gave Melinda points for doing that. They reached the car and Melinda offered to drive. "So where we going?" Prudence suggested Halliwell Manor first since it was a good idea for Melinda to get settled in before seeing the whole family again.

The girls got in the car and Melinda started the car and soon was driving off to the Manor. Prudence looked over at her cousin with a smile. "Welcome home Melinda." Melinda looked at Pru with her own smile and thanked her once again. It was almost Four-Thirty in the afternoon when the girls reached the manor. Prudence noticed there were alot more cars infront of the manor than there should be. Melinda parked the car infront of the manor and shut off the engine.

The girls got out and Pru made a commet on the extra cars. "Maybe Wyatt bought new cars or something." The girls shrugged and Melinda handed over Pru's keys. They got up to the door and entered the manor with no trouble. The girls looked around to see if there was anyone around. Melinda walked into the living room while Prudence decided to go to the kitchen. Melinda sat on the couch and closed her eyes. It was sorta different being back at the manor. Before Melinda could grab the TV remote she heard a short scream from the kitchen. Melinda jumped up from the couch and hurried to the kitchen, "Pru what's wrong?" Melinda couldn't say anything else because Pru was now yelling at the top of her lungs. "Tyler Halliwell what the hell? You scared the SHIT out of me!" Tyler stood still not taking his eyes off of his great-cousin. His eyes looked like they saw a the most ugliest demon they've ever seen.

After a long silence and calming down, Prudence asked Tyler what he was doing at the manor. Tyler repeated everything he told Andrew earlier and added that Andrew himself was back aswell. Pru said that'll make their brother happy, and Tyler confirmed he already saw both Andrew and Tyler. Melinda looked around the kitchen slowly taking in her surroundings. "You weren't planning on cooking were you?" Tyler scoffed and said he was in the kitchen to look for a beer. "Of course." Both Melinda and Pru said together which made Tyler roll his eyes.

The girls giggled to themselves and Melinda exited the kitchen. Pru went over to the fridge and took out a bottled water. She gave Tyler a smile before exiting the kitchen. Tyler rolled his eyes again and mumbled on how the girls in this family were annoying as hell. "Thank God Mom and Dad didn't have any girls." Tyler took a beer out of the fridge and walked out to the living room. Across the street with the two mystery men, the guy with the black hair was looking at the manor through binoculars. "Well well what do you know..." The second man asked what was going on.

The black haired man turned and told his companion that not only is Andrew and Tyler back home, but Melinda was back from New York City aswell. "This is fantastic. All the Halliwells are back in San Francisco." The companion looked confused as hell. Why was is a good thing all the Halliwells were back home? Seeing the confused man, the black hair man chuckled. "Why are you looking like that for? It should be easy for you to get in the Halliwells lives!" The mans companion looked a little nervous. Yeah he use to be part of the Halliwells lives, but he never even stayed in contact with any of them.

The black haired man approached his companion and put his hand on the guys shoulder. "Look, I have trust in you! It can't be that hard. Get back in their lives, get them to trust you, and in the end bring me Christopher Michael Halliwell." the black haired man turned around, and his companion heaved a heavy sigh. "Exactly why do you want Wyatt and the Seers kid? What does he have to do with you?" The black haired man turned again with a devilish grin. He had to admit, he found his companions curioisoty really amusing. He even figured he'd tell his companion why he wanted Chris because if his plan was spilled to anyone, he knew exactly who to go to.

"You wanna know why I need the youngest Halliwell member?" After seeing his companion nod, he continued. "I need the youngest Halliwell because he's vulnerable. Not only is he half demon, he's also the youngest Halliwell...as of right now anyway. If I can lure him to my side, change his morality it'll make everyone else vulnerable. Which means I can finally take out those Halliwells once and for all." The two men did not notice the two demons who were sent by Medilyn shimmer in. They crouched down in the shadows hoping not to get caught.

They heard the black haired demon go on talking about his plan to take Chris, and both demons agreed Medilyn would love to hear this. After listening for a few more minutes, Medilyns demons shimmered out. The companion looked behind him, but didn't see the demons. He turned back and looked at his demon partner. "What do I have to do now?" The black haired demon looked at his companion with a glint in his eye. "Make yourself part of the Halliwells lives...now."

AN: Ahh Chapter 6 is complete! Yay! Once again I'd like to thank CharmedSpinoff2009 for reviewing and I hope the ages makes things more understandable. Also for the awesome readers reading this fic, the companion dude will be revealed either in the next chapter or the eighth one. I've given you clues to who the two men across the street are. So who do you think they are? Everything will be revealed soon I promise! Now I was asked to tell you guys more about the plot. Here's what the storys basically about: Medilyns the new demon in town. She's manipulative, evil as hell, and loves playing mind games with people. More of her evilness and motives will be revealed in the future. She's more determined than ever to take out the Halliwell family. But there's also another demon in town and both demons knows eachother very well. So will Medilyn complete her goal? Or does the black haired man have other plans for her?(trust me they will cross paths soon) Keep reading to find out!


	8. An Attempt to Return

****

Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch. 7: An Attempt of a Return

This was a long stretch. No, it was beyond a long stretch. Who did that guy think he was? Wanting to kidnap a Halliwell... History showed that everytime a Halliwell got kidnapped they always returned safe and sound. Like when Piper got kidnapped by Corr when they were helping the Leprechauns, or the time Gideon kidnapped Wyatt. And what happened in the end? They all returned. Safe and sound. "This dude must be whacked." The man walked towards Halliwell Manor, feeling really nervous about this whole thing. He could feel his boss' eyes striking his back.

The man took in a deep breath and walked up the stairs to the front door. "This is insane." He raised his hand and pushed the doorbell. The man felt like his heart was going to rip out of his chest. 'Maybe noones home. Yeah, there are just cars because...' Before he could finish the thought the door opened and before him stood Christopher Michael Halliwell. 'Shit.' Chris looked blankly up at the man and rose his eyebrow. "Can I help you?" Before the man could respond Tyler, Andrew, Prudence and Melinda were seen from the porch. The man didn't know what to say. He swore he could just drop dead on the ground right now.

Tyler came up to the door and looked at the man who looked like he was mental. "Hey dude, are you gonna say something, or do we need to call the Psychiatric Hospital?" the man broke from his trance and looked at Tyler. The man cleared his throat and moved his posture. "Uh yeah...isnPaige home?" Both Tyler and Chris looked at the man like he was insane. They immediately felt bad vibes off of him. "I'll call the doctor." Chris started to make his way towards the phone, but the man pushed Tyler aside saying he didn't need a doctor.

Melinda and Prudence stepped up looking very angry at the man. "Whoa dude, do not push my nephew around! Who the hell do you think you are pushing people aside to get in a house that doesn't even belong to you?" Melinda's eyes were fixed on the man, looking angry and mean. The man stayed at calm as he could. He took in a deep breath and looked at Melinda, "I need to talk to Paige or Piper or even Phoebe...I need their help." Melinda and Pru gave the man a look of distrust, Andrew was ready to bash the guys skull if he needed to and all Tyler and Chris wanted to do was send the guy to the Psych Ward.

Melinda immediately had enough with the guy and walked towards the door. She turned to the man and demanded that he get his ass out of the house now. The man looked around and everyone who was in the Foyer. He knew he couldn't survive battling five Halliwell witches. Without another word, the man walked out of the house and Melinda slammed the door shut. She turned towards her family and scoffed in disgust. "Seriously? I return home and in just a couple hours we run into some psycho?" The five Halliwells all said they had never seen the guy at all before.

It was hard for them to believe that Piper, Phoebe and Paige knew the dude. After shakes of their heads and scoffs of disgust, Tyler said he was going to make a sandwich, but Pru told him Piper was going to makedinner for tonight. Tyler frowned and sadly sighed, ignoring the glare Andrew was giving him.

**CHARMED**

The man walked down the steps of Halliwell Manor looking down at the ground. He knew what he did was outrageous, he didn't deny it. 'He's gonna be pissed off at me...' The man made his way across the street and into the house where he saw his boss waiting for him. The black haired man looked directly in the nervous mans eyes. "So I assume you weren't successful in getting in the Halliwells lives." the nervous man shook his head apologizing. He explained that the Charmed Ones weren't at the manor as of yet. The black haired man nodded and folded his hands pacing.

"It's okay you can relax...this can still work. All we need to do is wait for the older Halliwells to return, you try again, and they'll have to explain how you're aquaintanced to them." the nervous man sighed in relief knowing that he possibly escaped his death. The black haired man said he didn't need the mans services right now and excused him from his home. The man made sure none of the Halliwells were watching him as be made his way to the black convertible. He got in, started the engine and sped off into town. He drove and drove until he felt the need to get some fresh air.

He found a coffee shop which was across from the SFPD and parked his car. Once he got out the man entered the coffee shop, and ordered a largecoffee.

CHARMED

Across from the coffee shop at SFPD, Paige Matthews parked in the parking lot and walked towards the enterance. After her meeting with the Elder Sandra, and checking in with Leo to see if he needed help at Magic School, she decided to surprise her husband with a visit. She made her way into the main room and soon saw her husband at his desk. Paige smiled and made her way over to her husband and sat down on the hair by his desk. Henry Sr. was finishing up a phone call, and after anging up he looked up surprised to see Paige.

"Paige, baby, what are you doing here?" Paige smiled happily at her husband and said she had nothing to do for the rest of the day so she decided to surprise Henry. "I also have to tell Chris that the..." she lowered her voice so noone could hear what she wanted to say next, "Elders need to see him about something." Henry asked if Chris was in trouble, but Paige waved it off and said she doubted it. After talking for a few, Paige asked if she could help her husband with some office work or telephone calls, which made Henry laugh at her. "What? What did I say?"

Henry cleared his throat and kissed his wife on her forehead. "I appreciate the offer, but I have it all down." Paige rolled her eyes and made a 'I Surrender' gesture. "Well will you be off of work in time for dinner? Pipers making dinner and she really wants everyone to be there." Henry promised he would be on time for dinner tonight which made Paige very happy. She got up from the chair and pecked Henrys cheek. After telling eachother they loved one another, and a few admirable glances from Henrys coworkers, Paige had left the PD and was out walking towards her car.

At the same moment, the nervous man was walking out of the coffee shop. He just happened to spot Paige walking towards her car in the parkinglot. "Paige! Hey Paige!" Paige stopped dead in her tracks hearing a familiar voice calling her name. "That voice...I know that voice..." She turned in all directions until she finally saw the man who was calling her name. Her jaw instantly dropped when she recognized the person calling her name. The man who had recently visited the manor walked right up to Paige with a huge smile.

He forced her in a hug, and Paige had no idea what to do. After the hug Paige just stared up at the man. She could not believe he was back in San Francisco after god knows how many damn years. "So Paige how've you been?" the man asked and Paige gave him a look. "Uh...I've been pretty good...but the question here is...what the hell are you doing here Richard?" the man who was revealed as Richard Montana, Paiges ex boyfriend, looked at Paige with his wide grin. Paige was so shocked to see her ex, that she didn't see Jayde shimmer out.

****

OMFG! The first man is finally revealed! Richard Montana! You guys remember the obsessed and crazy dude who was with Paige in season six? But I'm sure you guys are asking a lot of questions right now. Like why is Richard back? Why is he working with a demon? What the hell is Jayde up to? All these will be revealed soon I promise! Also Im sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted you guys to know who the black haired mans companion was. I'd hate to keep you guys guessing... Remember to review please! Loveness!


	9. Jaydes Innocent Visit

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Chapter 8: Jaydes Innocent Visit**

Piper had come home from the restaurant and immediately began to cook dinner. By now everyone knew of Richard Montana's return to San Francisco and now Melinda, Pru, Tyler, Andrew and Chris M were telling Paige of their first encounter with Richard. Paige had her hand on her forehead as she listened to their story. Her eyes looked like they could pop out and any given time. She was absolutely livid with Richard's attitude towards her family. After they finished their story, Paige didn't know what to say. This was not the Richard she knew.

Melinda and Tyler were the only ones who didn't look sorry for Paige. They both offered their opinion on Richard and they weren't really good opinions. Melinda said she wanted to strangle the man for his behavior while Tyler wanted to rip his head off. Paige rose her hand and told the group she would deal with Richard and his behavior. As the group started to go their seperate ways, Paige held Chris back. "Hey Chris, please don't hate me, but when I was talking to Sandra earlier today she told me to tell you you needed to meet with her soon. Preferablly after dinner since you know how They hate waiting too long."

Chris M sighed and mumbled about how he knew he'd have to face them sooner or later. "I suppose I should've went when Dad told me about it huh?" Paige chuckled and shooed her great nephew away just as Kira entered the living room, "You know sweetie, if the Elders gives you any problems, I give you permission to kill them." Everyone who heard Kira laughed. It was no secret everyone in the Halliwell family hated The Elders. Wyatt told his son it probably wouldn't be the best idea, which Kira pouted to. Chris M said he'd behave, but managed to smirk at Kira without anyone noticing. She chuckled at her son and went to the kitchen to see if Piper needed any help.

Soon everyone in the family had started gathering in the manor. Most of them were surprised to see Tyler, Andrew, and Melinda but was happy to see them all the same. And Piper wanted to make their welcoming home special so she somehow managed to make Melinda, Tyler, and Andrews favorite deserts: Pecan pie for Tyler, a fruit shortcake for Melinda, and a pumpkin pie for Andrew. Some people secretly told eachother Piper used magic to help her make the deserts, but when some people asked she didn't give them a straight answer.

Paige and Phoebe were surprised Piper used magic, but they assumed it was safe to say it wasn't exactly Personal Gain. Paige and Henry Srs twins Pricilla and Pandora did the honors of extending the dining room table with magic to help all the people to comfortably sit at the table. Along with the Halliwell family, Jacob had come over to join in the dinner, who was invited by Piper. Once everyone joined around the table, dinner was soon served. At the long table, Piper sat at the front of the table and to her left was Leo, Coop, Phoebe, Paige, Henry Sr., and the twins.

At the other end of the table was Tyler and next to him were Chris M, Jacob, Patience, Sarah, Melinda, Prudence and Henry Jr. Next to Jr. there was Wyatt, Kira, Chris P and Bianca Reynolds, Chris P's wife who sat to Piper's right. They immediately dug into dinner and began talking about various topics. Melinda was telling half the table stories about New York, which Tyler thought was boring as Hell, but he did find it funny how Mel ditched Carol at Times Square. Everyone was having a great time, and Piper wondered when the last time everyone was here at the manor all together. It felt nice to feel like a normal family, and when it came to being normal, Piper held onto that opportunity every chance she got.

Unfortuantly for Piper, everything couldn't be as normal as she wished. Across the street Richard was at the white house with the black haired man. They were discussing Richards next move, which was to be reaquainted with the Halliwell Family. Richard was sitting on a couch while his boss looked out the window at the manor. "You can get yourself in their lives. I know there has to be a way!" The black haired demon continued plotting and ranting while Richard just stared at the demon. He was beginning to wish that he never went to this demon. The reason he did go to the black haired demon was because he promised to help Richard get Paige back. Richard felt a small smile form over his mouth. When he saw Paige, he felt like he was somewhere he belonged. It was nice to actually see her again after how many years.

If though Richard knew Paige was married, he couldn't help but think about her. The way he left things were terrible he had to admit. 'It was worse than terrible...but who's asking?' The black haired demon caught a glimpse of Richard and rolled his eyes. Humans were so damn annoying...they didn't know absolutely anything. The black haired demon looked across the street at Halliwell Manor and caught something moving out in front of the house. Since the sun had started to set it was getting dark so he couldn't tell who the person was. All he saw was their sillouette moving towards the front of the house. 'Probably a demon trying to infiltrate them...he or she'll be dead within the hour.'

As he watched the figure, he couldn't tell who it was which was infuriating. It looked like the figure was approaching their front door which meant the person couldn't possibly be a demon...could it? Back at the house, the Halliwells and Jacob were all enjoying the dinner Piper had made. They had just gotten to desert which Tyler was most excited for. Piper brought out the first desert, the blueberry pie, and Tyler looked like he was in Heaven. He smacked his lips hungrily, and all Andrew did was roll his eyes. Than he looked like he was gonna drop on the floor when he saw the three special deserts for him, Melinda and Tyler. Andrew sighed to himself softly and Tyler gave his brother a wink.

Just as Piper started cutting up slices, the doorbell rang and Phoebe offered to get it. She got up from her seat and hurried to the front door. When she opened it there stood before her was Jayde. Phoebe offered the kind looking girl a smile and asked if she could help. "Uh yeah I'm an old friend of Chris and Jakes from highschool and I was wondering if they were here?" Jayde realized she really shouldn't have said Jakes name, but she didn't think Phoebe picked up her mistake. Phoebe told the girl that both boys were in and they were just starting desert.

Phoebe invited the girl in, but she quickly protested. Phoebe said it was no problem, so Jayde didn't know how to decline the offer...which was a mystery since she was a demon. Akward. Jayde walked in the manor and followed Phoebe to the dining room. She saw Chris and a Jake and nicely, but torturfully said hello in a nice way. The boys gave a hello back, and Chris was confused by what she was doing herself went to get a plate for Jayde and soon everyone had a piece of pie. The pecan pie went to Tyler, Leo, Pricilla, Henry Jr, Chris M, and Bianca.

Andrews pumpkin pie went to of course Andrew, Henry Sr, Phoebe, the twins and Coop. The rest had Melindas fruitcake, and Jayde kindly asked Melinda for a piece of the cake. 'God I feel like I'm gonna throw up a fuckin' cow on these witches...what is happening to me?' Jayde sat down on an extra chair and everyone was enjoying their desert. Soon everyone was back in their conversations so Chris M decided to find out why Jayde had come over. 'Shit..how do I explain this?' Jayde purposely took another bite of the cake to give her more time to think.

She swallowed the cake and smiled at the young witch. "Well, I'm here because I haven't seen you in forever! And Jake aswell. I thought you wouldn't mind me coming for a quick visit." Chris M gave her a smile and said he appreciated the visit. 'Phew! Close call...' everyone had soon finished the desert and Tyler made sure to take a mental note on the not touched blueberry pie. He knew what he was gonna have tonight for a midnight snack! After desert everyone went their seperate ways throughout the manor. All the guys except Chris M and Jake went to watch sports, the twins and Mel went to her room to talk about boys and shopping, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Bianca and Kira were in the kitchen with dish duty(Kira, Bianca and Phoebe mostly stood around doing the talking).

Chris M made sure he talked with Jayde. For some reason he had a weird vibe from her. He didn't know if it was good or bad, he just didn't know what to think. Jayde, Chris M, and Jake were at the dining room table talking about school and life. "So my family actually..." she smirked and looked towards the door, "We actually moved in right across the street! I'm helping my mom and dad with some work." She shrugged and smiled happily. 'Kill me now this smiles starting to disfigure my poor face...' Chris M and Jake said it was really nice of her to that and she thanked them.

"What about you guys? Relationship going strong?" Jake nodded and said they were almost approaching their three year anniversary. Jayde commented on how sweet that was and promised to give the boys a present. "You don't have to you know..." Jayde looked at Chris M and said she didn't mind one bit. After abit of smalltalk, Jayde said she needed to go to the bathroom and asked for directions. She walked up the stairs and made her way to the bathroom. When she got to it, she walked in, closed the door, and shimmered out into the attic.

"God this is too easy!" Jayde walked over to the window and saw the house which she said was hers. She overheard Medilyn talk about the demon who moved in there, so it was pretty exciting knowing inside information. Especially when it came to the Halliwells demise which made everything so much more awesome! She looked around the neat and tidy room and soon saw the Book of Shadows. "Ohh pretty!" She excitedly ran over to the Book, but to her dismay the whole thing lit up and flung itself from the podium. She rolled her eyes and pouted, cursing out the Book. She heard the noise of someone approaching the attic and she quickly shimmered out in time for Melinda and the Twins to miss her.

The three Halliwells looked around the room and saw the Book on the floor. Melinda walked over and picked it up, placing it back on its podium. "Mom's not gonna like this..." the twins agreed and all three of them walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Jayde flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom. "Hey girls!" she waved at Melinda and the twins and made her way down the stairs. The three witches looked at eachother and shrugged their shoulders walking back to Mels room. Piper could hear about the Book later tonight.

Jayde reached downstairs and looked around. The guys were still watching Sports, and Chris M and Jake were in the kitchen helping with the dishes. She wondered if it was possible to exit the Manor now and see if anyone noticed her dissapearance. It woulda been kinda funny, but it could reveal her true identity. The young demon walked to the kitchen and announced she shall be leaving. The boys thanked her for coming over to see them and she smiled and waved goodbye. Jayde exited the manor and walked down the stairs. She took one look back at the big pink mansion and also looked across the street at the demons house. "Life is totally gonna get better soon!" Jayde laughed to herself and shimmered out, her laugher still being able to be heard.

The black haired demon was still at the window and saw the person exit the manor and shimmer out. "A demon huh? Wonder how they're aquaintanced to the Halliwells..." The demon smirked to himself and walked away from the window.

-

**Hmm what the hell is Jayde up to? Is she a threat to the Halliwells? And what exactly is her relationship towards Chris M and Jacob? All these questions will be answered in later chapters. From here on out all the Halliwells are obviously back so demon battles should be beginning and there'll be alot more action...I love action. Happy reading! And please review! **


	10. Mysteries of the Light

**I just wanna give thanks to CharmedSpinoff2009 for the review and interesting suggestion! In fact I didn't even think about having an Updated Power of Three... I'm a little debatable about having a male Power of Three, BUT with your permission CharmedSpinoff2009 I'll seriously consider the idea, and I'll make sure you get the credit! In other news, I just thought of something...since Im 1/5 done with the story, Im thinking that after every 10 chaps Im gonna start doing author notes. These will basically be for the AWESOME reviewers of my story, and Ill answer SOME of your questions! Also I'll also be announcing something special by 4/5 of the story! So stay tuned! Happy reading and reviewing!**

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch. 9: Mysteries of the Light**

A week passed since Richards outbursts, and everyone seemed to be getting into their usual routines. Melinda started to work at P3 with Chris P and whenever she had the chance, she and Pru would focus on their future career. Tyler managed to get a job at his grandmothers restaurant and Andrew started to write his first book. While the Halliwells were enjoying their lives, both Medilyn and the black haired demon had their own plans. In the Underworld, Medilyn had a line of demons infront of her. She stared down all the demons eyeing them angrily.

"I need the best demons down here! Demons who aren't afraid of the Halliwells. Demons who will do anything they're willing to do to advance in the hirearchy!" the demons all glanced at one another without saying a word. Medilyn put her hands on her hips and looked at all the demons angrily. She looked like she was going to blow a gasket, but before she could do anything, a demon from the shadows stepped up and looked at Medilyn. "I'll be happy to go after the witches."

Medilyn looked at the demon who had stepped up, and she looked beyond happy. "Well well, Breos. How good to see you." The demon Breos walked up to Medilyn, took her hand, and kissed it gently. Breos said he would do anything for Medilyn which made her the happiest demon in the Underworld. "Breos you never fail to impress me." Breos stood up and asked what she wanted him to do first. Medilyn thought about what her first order of attack would be. "Hm...well of course Im the one who wants to actually kill the witches..." She smirked again and looked right at Breos. "I want you to attack them the best you can. Get them nervous, edgy, but don't kill them! I want to kill them myself!" She started laughing evilly and Breos looked as of he had won the lottery.

CHARMED

Medilyn wasn't the only one who was ready to attack. The black haired demon had a few of his own followers ready to attack the Halliwells. Situated in a chair, the black haired demon looked up at five of his best demon. They all looked like they were ready for a magic war to erupt. "Now here's the deal," the black haired demon stood up from the chair and crossed his arm. "I want you to attack the Halliwells. Don't kill them though, I don't want them dead yet." He glanced over at Richard who was looking at the manor. The demon wanted to ditch the love sick dude, but he knew he still needed the witch.

The demon looked back to his minions and cleared his throat. "Unfortuantly I won't be accompanying you on this little fight, but by all means have fun!" He chuckled to himself quietly and found it amusing that the demons didn't even make any expressions. 'I love loyal demons...' The black haired demon put his arms behind his back and made his way to Richard. The witch was still looking at the manor which made the demon want to throw Richard right out the window. "So, are you looking forward to your next assignment?" Richard looked at the demon with a depressed looking expression on his face. "I don't want to do this anymore."

The black haired demon stared Richard down. After two minutes, he sent his demons out to do their job and looked at Richard. "You came to me asking me to help you. You asked for the love of your life back and in return I asked you to help me with one little thing." Richard looked down at the ground, starting to feel nervous. He was for sure the demon was going to kill him. Or worse. Hell, what was worse than getting killed? Getting sent to the Astral Plane? Get magically recycled?

The blackhaired demon rolled his eyes and fought the urge to create an energyball and blast it in Richards face. "Now here's what you're going to do. You're going to keep trying to get the Halliwells to trust you, and after you do that, we'll take it to the next step." the demon patted Richards shoulder and walked away with grin on his face. Richard didn't say anything else. All he wanted to do was get away from the demon. But how was he suppose to get away from this creep? He was about to walk away from the window, but flashes from the Halliwell Manor caught his attetion. Demons obviously. Richard sighed to himself. He was so screwed.

CHARMED

Energyballs were being thrown everywhere. Not only had the black haired demons minions attacked, but Breos and a couple of Medilyns demons attacked. The Halliwells worked hard to get rid of as many demons as they possibly could. Tyler and Andrew were in the livingroom fighting off two of Medilyns demons while Prudence, Patience, Melinda and Chris M were fighting the black haired mans demons. "Chris, go help your brothers so we're evenly matched!" Patience helped Chris get to the livingroom in one piece by throwing potions at demons who had aimed at him. Pru commented quickly on Patiences reflexes, which she thanked her sister for.

Even after demons were vanquished, more would appear mostly by Medylins end. "Why the hell do these guys keep showing up?" Andrew had asked loud enough so everyone could hear him. Melinda said she had no idea, and quickly dodged an incoming energyball. "I swear to God if you make me break my nail..." Melinda quickly threw a potion at the demon who had attacked her, and she was immediatly engulfed in flames. "Sucker!" Melinda triumphed and helped her cousins with their demons.

In the livingroom the demons and the boys kept colliding their energyballs with one another. "These guys cannot give us a damn break...and I still need to talk to the chump Elders!" Andrew asked his little brother what he'd like to do more: battle demons or go see the Elders. Chris said neither and Tyler answered with a "Good choice". As the battle continued, and the demons kept showing up, the six witches were soon in the same room with demons all around them. "This is insane, we're trapped!" Prudence told her sister to stay confident and said she knew exactly who could help them out. "Wyatt!"

Soon Wyatt orbed in the room and saw his cousins, sister, and sons blasting demons. He looked angry at the demons and raised his hands, "Get out of here, NOW!" Prudence and Patience grabbed onto their cousins and hearted out in a hurry. Wyatt, looking pissed as ever, shot out red jets which vanquished all the demons in the room. Since he didn't see anymore demons appear, he thought they had gotten a magic message from him and called everyone back. Hearts and orbs were seen and everyone formed back in the manor. Wyatt walked towards them asking what happened.

Melinda explained that the group was having a "chill out" type a day when all the demons attacked. Noone knew who sent them though since the attack and battle was really quick. Wyatt crossed his arms and heaved a heavy sigh. This was getting so old. Everyone looked around the manor seeing it was now looking like a huge pig sty. "We'd better get out the brooms..." Prudence said in a gloom and everyone rolled their he went to the get the supplies, jingles had been heard and Chris' face scrunched up. "I was afraid of that..." Wyatt looked at his youngest and said he'd better go up to the Elders now. Chris grumbled angrily and looked at the others. "I think I'd better stay here and help clean up..."

Appreciating the offer, everyone told the youngest Halliwell to just go see the Elders so they could shut their traps. Chris again rolled his eyes and orbed out in a hurry. When Pru came back with the cleaning supplies, she asked where Chris went. She rolled her eyes when she heard the Elders called. The group began cleaning up and Tyler asked why they couldn't use the Vanishing Spell in the Book. Wyatt gave his son a glare, which in return Tyler smiled innocently. "Just thought I'd try." Without saying anything, Wyatt took a broom and forced it in Tylers hand.

CHARMED

Deep in the dephs of the Underworld, there laid a Chamber. The whole place was empty, and all it had was fire waving itself on the walls. On the far wall of the chamber, there was a big black double door with a weird symbol on it. Below the door, green light could be seen glowing and the doors started rattling and shaking horribly. The shaking was so bad, that the door started to crack. The symbol which looked like it had three green circles on it, started to glow green.

**Hmm...what the heck was that? Seems like something weirds brewing in the Underworld. Will this help the demons? Or will it help the Halliwells? Or will it destroy all things magical? And what the heck to those damn Elders want with Chris M? All these questions will be answered soon. Maybe in the next chapter, maybe in a few chaps down the line...I can't wait! And Chapter 10 might take awhile because I want it to be a special chapter since it marks 1/5 of the story completed! Stay tuned and please review!**


	11. The Great False Compromise

****

Destiny Takes Its Toll Chapter 10: The Great False Compromise

Up on the bridge, Chris was there looking at Sandra with an expressionless face. Even Sandra didnt show any emotion, and Chris wasn't sure if he should be worried about that. Sandra looked at Chris and took in a deep breath. "Ok look, I know you guys called like a week ago, but I was busy. With family and stuff..." Sandra looked down at the ground and told Chris it was alright. Chris started looking a little confused, something weird or bad was going on. This couldn't be good. Chris just hoped it wasn't as bad like the Ultimate Power or the Source. "Is everything alright Sandra?"

The Elder looked up at the witch, and sighed. "There's been a major power being presenced. Both sides felt it and neither are sure if it'll go in our favor." Chris sighed and rubbed his head. This was all too much. Demons attacking, new mystery powers surfacing, there just wasn't time for a break. Chris looked at the Elder with an annoyed expression. He told her he'd tell everyone of this news as soon as he orbed back down. Sandras face lit up a little bit. Now it was time to tell Chris why They've been calling. "Since there has been so many demon attacks lately, The Elders thinks it's time to assign more whitelighters to witches. 'Great, this is just freaking great! I knew I was getting a charge!'

Carefully inspecting Chris' reaction, Sandra continued to tell him that the Elders decided to assign Chris, Tyler, and Andrew their own WhiteLighter. Chris looked a little shocked and asked why they were being assigned a whitelighter when they themselves were half whitelighter. "You may have some Whitelighter in you, but that doesn't mean you have to stay unprotected." Chris nodded slowly taking in the whole new whitelighter thing. He had to admit since there has been more demon attacks lately, whitelighters were definitely needed. Chris asked who his new whitelighter was, and Sandra only gave him brief information.

She told him his new whitelighter has been one for almost five years now, but he was already a great working whitelighter. Chris secretly hoped he wasn't one of those "Follow the rules" type a whitelighter. The story about Natalie always annoyed him to no end. Chris thanked Sandra for the information and was about to leave until Sandra held him back. "Chris, I know we've had our differences, but please be careful." Chris actually felt himself give Sandra a small smile and he gave her his thanks. He watched Sandra orb out, than immediately rolled his eyes. The Halliwells could never get a break from all the demons...ever.

CHARMED

Demons were walking towards the Chamber where the green symboled door was. There were three strong looking demons trying to hold the door in place. Medilyn was of course there to see what the hell was going on. They all felt a power surge and tracked it to this very unclaimed lair. Medilyn was ecstatic to find out what this power was and what it could do. She knew it was for her. It belonged to her. "I want this door opened! Immediately!" Demons looked at her like she was fucking crazy. Why would they open a door to a power they knew nothing about?

Breos had shown up and told Medilyn it could not be opened. Medilyn demanded to know why she couldn't. Breos kindly told the Demoness that it couldn't be opened because of the key. She took a good look at the green lock. To her dismay there was in fact a key hole with three circles. She sighed and placed her hand on the lock to further inspect it. "I need to find the key, and than all the power will be mine..." foot steps were heard as she inspected the keyhole. The demons looked at the newcomers and gave eachother looks.

The black haired demon had his arms crossed and a devilish smirk on his face. "Unless I get to it first." Medilyn looked at the newcomer with an evil glint in her eye. The Demoness walked slowly away from the door facing her rival. First he claims target on the Halliwells and now be wanted this new mystery power? Medilyn wondered when she would get her break. She couldn't handle other demons taking what was rightfully hers! Medilyn now had her arms crossed mimicing the black haired demon. "Do you honestly think you can get this power before me? You've got another thing coming, demon."

The black haired demon chuckled at Medilyn. He always found her the most amusing demon in the Underworld even though they were long time rivals. Medilyn wasn't at all happy about her nemisis laughing at her. She thought he was the most arrogant, selfish, evil bastard in the Underworld! 'Now that I think of it...' Medilyn formed a smile on her mouth. She was beginning to concoct a plan and she was sure it'd work! She approached her evil nemesis with a smile. The black haired demon didn't look impressed. Medilyn placed her hand on his shoulder and looked right into his eyes.

"You know, I think we should work together. You can get whatever you want, I'll kill the Halliwells. It'll be a win win situation from here on out. What do you say?" The black haired demon didn't need time to think. He wasn't stupid. He knew what Medilyn was up to...demons can be so stupid sometimes. "Now why would I want help from you?" Medilyn rose an eyebrow. Was he seriously rejecting her help? It's not like this dumbass could kill the Charmed Ones himself...'Wait a minute...' Medilyn looked disgusted as she crossed her arms. This was too good to be true. "Are you telling me you don't want the Halliwells dead?" That question stired up some questions among the demons.

The black haired demon laughed and shook his head. "Of course I do! I just need to complete my goal first." Medilyn shrugged and rolled her eyes. She walked away from the black haired demon and looked at her demons. "Go! Find me the keys that belong on that door! I want all three in my possession!" Both the black haired demon and Breos shook their heads. This woman was completely power hungry. The black haired demon decided to challenge Medilyn. "Exactly why do you want this power?" Medilyn scoffed and turned to her nemesis. She responded with his same question, just with emphasis, "Why do _you_ want the Power?" The black haired demon chuckled at Medilyn.

The black haired demon smirked evily and looked at the Demoness, "Well I..." he stopped in his tracks. Why was he gonna tell this demoness his plan when all she could do is go to the Halliwells and tell them the plan? That was sneaky, he gave her props. "You must take me for a fool don't you?" Medilyn glared at the demon and growled. She immediately rose her hand and a fireball appeared. The demon just shook his head and looked at Medilyn. Like he was scared of a measly little fireball. "I don't think that's gonna help you much." Medilyn laughed and the fireball started to grow.

The black haired demon had to admit that he was impressed. Not many demons had the ability to enlarge their fireballs. Not even Zankou and The Source could, so that's a plus. Of course there was the Ultimate Power... Meanwhile Medilyn started bouncing the fireball in her hand. She kept taunting her nemesis with a snarky tone of voice. 'She is so full of her self.' The black haired demon was waiting for Medilyn to throw the fireball already. This was getting to the point where he wanted to go to sleep. "Are you gonna wait all day? By the time you throw that thing I'll have Chris as my Seer, and the Halliwells will be so weak that I'll be the one vanquishing them for good."

Medilyns eyes widened in joy, finally she had the inside information! So, he wants to kidnap the youngest Halliwell for his own needs eh? This was too good. The black haired demon knew he had spilled the beans. He did it on purpose; he wasn't that stupid. Just by talking to Medilyn made the black haired demon know that she wouldn't go spilling his plan to the Halliwells. She hated them as much as Zankou did. Maybe even more so! Medilyn got rid of her fireball and looked at the demon before her. This was too good to be true! "So you want Chris M? Why exactly? What do you have to gain from him? Except for a few lousy little visions."

The black haired demon explained that with Chris by his side, he could weaken the Halliwell family. The black haired demon also added that Medilyn would have her fame of glory in killing not only all the Halliwells, but the Charmed Ones aswell. Medilyn tilted her head to the side. She knew what was coming. A compromise. She thought long and hard about all of this. If she were to team up with her nemesis, she could have a better chance at killing those Halliwells. Than she thought of something: She would double cross the black haired demon and kill Chris M behind his back! It was perfect! All the Halliwells dead by her hand!

She approached the black haired demon and looked straight into his eyes. "You know what? You have a deal. If I help you get Chris M on your side, and if it really weakens the Halliwells resulting in their deaths by me, I get the credit for killing The Charmed Ones?" The black haired demon agreed and they both shook hands solidifying their deal. Unknown to Medilyn, the black haired demon was thinking the exact same thing: When he finished using Medilyn up, he would gladly vanquish her. Even if it meant going to the Charmed Ones for help. This was gonna be good!

Unknown to the two conspirators, someone was listening in on their conversation. And that person was none other than Jayde. The young demon smirked looking pleased with herself. This was going to be the most fun she's had since being a young demon! As she left quietly for the two demons to conspire, the door began to glow again and green smoke slowly came out from under the door and dissapeared through the ceiling.

CHARMED

Piper was at the grocery store pushing the cart around the aisles. She needed more supplies for her restaurant, and since ordering supplies would take about two weeks to deliver, she thought she might aswell just get the supplies from the store. Plus she needed some food for the manor aswell. She got to the refridgerated section and took a gallon of milk. "That little bitch thought she could take my icecream! If it wasn't for my husband, that bitch wouldve been killed!" Piper turned her head over to the woman talking and made a freaked out look.

The womans friend scoffed and told the first woman about how her husband tried taking her pillow and she pretty much beat his ass up. From there, Piper placed the milk in the car and sped passed the women. Piper accidentally bumped into the woman who beat her husband up and the woman gasped in horror. Piper smiled apologetically to the woman and sweetly apologized as best she could. The woman threw down a box of butter she was holding and came up to Pipers face. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You couldve hurt me! What's your name? I'm alerting the authorities!"

Piper was dumbfounded. She had no idea why the woman was acting like this. Piper kept trying to apologize and excused herself, but the woman wouldn't back down. She took her purse and flung it at Piper while holding the purses straps. Instinctively Piper rose her hands and the entire store froze in seconds. Sighing in relief, Piper grabbed the cars bar and hurried off to another aisle. She flung her hands and quickly unfroze the store and continued shopping making sure she didn't run into the crazy woman. Once the witch was finished with her shopping she looked for an aisle to check out.

She saw the woman who was going to hit her in one check out aisle, so she immediately chose another one. Piper paid for all the items with no problem and continued until she was close to the exit. Unfortuantly the same woman was close to her, but to Pipers confusion the woman was now crying over accidentally dropping a box of rice! Talk about your PMS... When she was about to leave, something weird happened. Now everyone was either crying, yelling, running around scared out of their minds, etc etc! 'What the hell is going on?'

She didn't want to be any part of the scene and fled the store in a hurry. Once Piper got in her car and packed up the food, she flung out her cell phone and started making a call. She put the device up against her ear and heard it ringing. "Hey Piper, what's up?" Piper quickly explained to her sister Phoebe about what happened at the grocery store. Phoebe, who was her loft rose her eyebrow. She told Piper that the same thing happened at the Bay Mirror and Phoebe and Pru left as quickly as they could. "Hold on a minute..." Piper went through her phone and clicked on Paiges name.

After getting Paige on the line, she coferenced her in with Phoebe and both sisters explained to Paige what was going on. Paige than told her sisters about what Leo said to her at magic school a couple days ago about the teachers and students. "Do you guys think it's connected?" Phoebe agreed and Piper didn't put it on her ignore list. All three girls came down to one conclusion: Demon. "But it can't be just one demon. He or she couldn't have infected so many people in so little time." Phoebe agreed with Paige, and all three girls tried thinking up some possibilities. "Maybe the Elders knows something about it... I don't want to say we'll take care of it since The Power of Three is retired now." Piper said with a strong tone.

Phoebe suggested that maybe their kids could look into it, but Paige told her her kids aren't really around much to be Charmed. Phoebe said that the only daughter of hers that loved to demon hunt was Patience. Piper sighed and told her sisters that they'll talk about it at the manor some more. Both girls agreed and said they'd be their ASAP. At the manor, the retired Charmed Ones were in the living room talking about the publics behavior. "So this started at Magic School? Does that mean the whole thing started at Magic School?" Paige shook her head at Phoebes question and reminded her about the enchantments they casted on the place.

The sisters continued discussing the problem just as a ball of glittery light appeared in the manor. It rushed into the living room and formed into The Angel of Destiny from two-thousand six. The sisters looked at the Angel with akward looks. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance." The sisters looked at the woman speechless. They remembered the last time the Angel of Destiny came into their house. They lost Leo because the Ultimate Power had to be vanquished. Piper stood up from the chair and asked if she could help the Angel. "Relax Piper, I'm not here to take anyone away from you again. I'm simply here to give you some information."

Phoebe and Paige had stepped at Pipers side and they crossed their arms. "We're listening." Piper glanced at Phoebe and looked back at the Angel. The Angel began to tell the girls that everyones destinies were changing. "What does this mean? Does it affect us?" The Angel looked at Paige with an unexpressed face. "The Elders confirmed that there is a power brewing the horizon even as we speak. They don't know if it will affect the side of good or evil." The girls sighed in frustration. They had had a long break from mystery powers and now all of a sudden another one shows up?

Piper didn't want to deal with all this right now, but she had to do something to get rid of the Angel. She said that the sisters would get right on it and told the Angel she could leave. The Angel looked directly at Piper and told her she couldn't leave yet. "You girls have retired and cannot defeat this power. It's not in your destined paths." Piper scoffed furiously and wondered why her time was being wasted. Why did this stupid Angel think she can come down here, tell the girls about a power, and than tell them it's not their destiny to defeat it?

"Listen lady, if you came down here to tell us about a Power that we can't even defeat than WHY are you wasting our time?" The Angel glared at Piper and calmly told her that just because it wasn't Pipers and her sisters destinies, didn't mean the people that the Destiny belonged to wasn't here. Phoebe felt Pipers fury, and immediately began talking so Piper didn't have to. "If it's not our destiny to defeat the new mystery power than who's is it?" Suddenly Tyler and Andrew walked in the front door and Chris M orbed down into the Foyer.

They looked in the living room to see the retired Charmed Ones and the Angel. The Angel of Destiny turned to the boys and looked back at Piper. "Theirs." the boys looked at eachother confused and Tyler asked what was going on. Before Piper could say anything, the Angel spoke up. "You're the new Charmed." All three boys looked shocked and each made very confused faces.

**Woooooow! What the heck is going on here? The boys are taking over Charmed? How do you think they're gonna react to this? Who do you thinks gonna get what powers? Ahh the possibilities! It's endless! And FINALLY 1/5 of the story is now complete! I have 40 more chaps to go until the end! Yay! Read and review please! Loveness to all and have a great weekend!**


	12. Power's Rising

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch. 11: Powers Rising**

The retired Charmed Ones and the three brothers were making their way towards the attic with the Angel of Destiny behind them. Tyler was still complaining on how his life couldn't get more worse than this. The six witches and the Angel made it to the attic and Piper was the first to get to the Book. Tyler looked at what his grandmother was doing and asked why she was looking through the book. Piper looked at her grandson and shrugged, "I don't know! I guess to look for this new Power!" She kept furiously flipping through the big book. Phoebe and Paige thought she wouldn't find anything, so they decided to question the Angel.

Phoebe decided to start the questions. She sat down on her Aunt Pearls couch and looked at the Angel. "Okay so lemme get this straight... The boys are now The Charmed Ones?" Paige stepped up before the Angel could reply. "I thought only women could be Charmed?" The Angel said that since the Charmed Ones retired, and there had to be another set of Charmed to protect the innocents. Piper kept on flipping through the book determined to find an entry on this new power they all found out about. Tyler couldn't take it any longer and stepped up infront of the Angel.

"Now hold on a God damn second lady! You can't just come in here and tell us that my brothers and I are fuckin' Charmed! We have lives! We don't need this crap because incase you haven't noticed, which I doubt you have, Andrew and I just came back to San Francisco and started reconnecting with our brother! This is the last thing we need in our lives right now! They were really good lives up until you came here with this news! Don't you think we deserve a little bit of a normal life?" Suddenly blue and purple lights appeared on both of Tylers hands and shot out towards the potions table.

The blue and purple lights not only hit the potions table, but it also pretty much trashed everything in the attic and now the doorway leading into the attic was a huge circular hole in the wall. Parts of bookshelves and boxes tumbled down the stairwell and everything else was pretty much trashed. Piper looked horrified at her sisters while Andrew and Chris looked at Tyler completely freaked. "Uh...that's what I call a power boost..." Tyler looked down at Chris but didn't say anything about what he just did. He looked at his hand and started to tremble. This couldn't be happening...

The Angel of Destiny looked at Tyler with serious eyes. "Its already done. The power you've just show is proven fact that you and your brothers destiny has now started." she looked around at everyone in the room, and with that she became a golden sphere and dissapeared out the window. Piper looked around the messy attic and thanked God Tyler didn't blast everything out of the window like Prue did when they traveled to the future back in nineteen nintey nine. Tyler looked at his grandmother and grumbled saying he'd get the dustpan and broom.

Piper put her arm infront of Tyler and shook her head. "Uh you know what sweetie, it's okay we got this." She recited the Vanishing Spell and soon the attic was now completely cleaned up and everything was replaced to it's rightful spots. Phoebe and Paige gave their sister a look, and all Piper did was shrug. "Hey I'm officially retired. I don't care about using personal gain for cleaning up anymore." Tyler was still looking down at his hands. He knew he had powers, he just never really used them. Knowing that his powers did come from his emotions kinda didn't really surprise him. What surprised him the most was his advanced telekenetic power.

Everyone slowly made their way out of the attic and went their own ways throughout the manor. Piper, Phoebe and Paige went to the kitchen to further talk about the whole Charmed Reconstituted thing, while the boys went to their rooms. Alot of things had changed for them. Chris and Andrew thought about how advanced their powers were gonna be after seeing what Tyler could do. As for Tyler, he sat on his bed and again looked at his hands. He still couldn't believe that he had such advanced powers. He folded his hands and laid down on his bed looking right at the ceiling. "I...am...so screwed man."

Down in the kitchen, the girls had their arms crossed as they looked down at the ground. Not only had the new Charmed Ones been reconstituted, but after seeing what Tyler did, it wouldn't be a surprise if the other two boys' powers were that advanced as well. "Well obviously we're gonna see some interesting things in the next couple of days. Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige knowing she was right. Piper went to make coffee knowing that it would probably be needed that night.

Later that night, Andrew and Chris met in the hallway. Both were actually heading to Tylers room. Andrew slowly opened the door and peeked in to see if his brother was awake or asleep. Seeing that he was awake, both boys walked in the room and went to sit on Tylers bed. Tyler looked at his brothers and sighed. It wasn't a secret he didn't want this new destiny he had, but for some reason deep inside he knew...'This is crazy.' He looked up at his brothers again and gave a little sigh. Andrew placed his hand on his brothers shoulder for support.

"I think I owe you two an apology." Andrew and Chris rose their eyebrows and looked confused. "I mean, I didn't know I had that...that power. And I know I could've hurt you guys, but..." Chris hugged his brother and said he really didn't have anything to be sorry for. "It could've happened to anyone. Plus Grandma told me Aunt Prue did it before." Tyler gave a chuckle. It was a few minutes before the boys started talking about their new destiny. They were talking about it for a couple hours before finally ending the conversation.

The three brothers exited the room and made their way downstairs. Everyone was in the livingroom talking about the early incident in the attic. Everyone looked up to see the three brothers enter the livingroom. Tyler glanced over at everyone and took in a deep breath. This was gonna suck hardcore... He looked over at Andrew signaling him to start talking. Andrew looked at everyone with his arms folded together. "Uh I'm sure you guys have heard about what happened earlier today. And Tyler, Chris and I have been talking about our situation...and we've come to the conclusion that we can't really escape this destiny..."

Everyone nodded their heads understandably. They knew it must've been hard for Tyler to accept the destiny stuff, but knew there had to be a reason which was going to be revealed. "Now I'm not accepting this destiny crap because I'm doing it for kicks. I'm doing it because I don't want my brothers to get hurt." Wyatt and Kira felt very proud for their oldest son. They knew he wasn't the type of person who accepted something like this without a really good reason. Suddenly, the chandelier above the boys started glowing and trembling. Lights showered out of it onto the three boys. As everyone watched what was going on they all came to the same conclusion: The Charmed Ones...well atleast The Oower of Three had once again been reconstituted.

The black haired demon had gone back to the house across the street, but this time Medilyn was with him now along with Richard. The black haired demon looked towards the Manor and his expression was grave. "Well I didn't expect that to happen." Medilyn approached his side and asked what he meant by what he said. The black haired demon told her that the Charmed Ones has been reconstituted. Medilyn looked shocked by the news and knew this really couldn't be a good thing. She began pacing around the room. "The Charmed Ones are back... We need to find a way passed this. We didn't come this far to lose." the black haired demon rolled his eyes when Medilyn talked like they've been working for years. It hasn't even been twenty four hours yet!

'This is why I always work alone...' the black haired demon looked at Medilyn with a smile on his face. "Now now Medilyn, no need to fret. This can't be that much of a bad thing." He went on to say that since the Charmed Ones were reborn, they had to be weak. Meaning their powers couldn't be powerful yet. Medilyn smiled and nodded happily at this theory. He had a point, there was no way the witches powers were strong yet. Which meant she still had a chance to kill the witches! The black haired demon said that even if The Charmed Ones were indeed reconstituted, they still had alot of work to do. For example they still needed the three green amulets to help them with the door to the unknown Power.

The black haired demon suggested they get back to work, and Medilyn immediately summoned her demons. "Im sure you know why I summoned you all here." All the demons kneeled before her and all said in unison that they were there to serve her. Medilyn smiled michiviously and asked if there was any news in the key that could open the door in the Underword. When the demons told her they didn't have a lead as of yet, she looked at them angrily. "What do you do all day? Sleep on the job? Find me the keys to the Power or I will have your heads!" the demons immediately shimmered out and all the black haired demon could do is roll his eyes. "You really need to learn to relax you know. Demons can still get wrinkles." Medilyn glared at her new partner and said she didn't care about how she acted towards her own demons.

Richard listened to the two demons argue and all he could do is wish he wasn't there. This wasn't going the way he wanted, and admitted to himself that he was doing this for all the wrong reasons. There really was no point in doing the demons bidding since he knew that Paige probably hated his ass by now. The black haired demon looked at Richard and smiled. "Richard my boy, I need you to do something for me..." he glanced at Medilyns face, "I mean...us." After nodding of approval from Medilyn, the black haired demon went on, "We need you to go to the manor. Try to get their forgiveness, and when you do get them to trust you and we can move on from there."

Not seeing Richard move, the demon raised his voice making Richard jump. He immediately ran out of the house and made his way to the manor. Medilyn looked impressed and commented on how loyal Richard was. The black haired demon scoffed and said that Richard was the poorest excuse of a loyal bum. Medilyn laughed and watched Richard cross the street towards Halliwell Manor. Medilyn began fantasizing Richard being killed, possibly by the new Charmed Ones. "You know, this could be a good thing. He can give us information on the Charmed Ones." The black haired demon smirked when he heard this. Medilyn was right, with Richard as his..their..spy, they could be two steps ahead of the Halliwells.

Richard made his way to the front door and sighed to himself . This could either go a little good, or all so horribly wrong. Richard knocked on the door pretty hard, and heard someone approaching the front door. The porch lights turned on and when the door opened, he saw his ex girlfriend Paige. He saw that she immediately looked pissed off. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Richard immediately began apologizing for everything he did to hurt her. He knew what he did to her nieces and nephews was horrible and all he wanted was her forgiveness. Paige rolled her eyes since she remembered hearing all of this before when she use to date him.

"Richard, I don't want to talk to you. You hurt my family and you should've known that A: You were gonna eventually see me again and B: That I love my family more than anything, and by you hurting them in turn hurts me." Richard said he didn't recall hurting anyone, but when she reminded him about pushing Tyler, Richard rememered and looked guilty. "Im sorry Paige, I really am." Paige rose her hand and shook her head. "No Richard. Your behavior was inexcusable, and I don't appreciate that. At all." With that being said she closed the door and locked it. Richard leaned against the wall and felt tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't handle this anymore. "I have to tell her." he was about to bang on the door again before he was taken away in flames.

Before he knew it, Richard was in the house where Medilyn and the black haired demon was. He looked at the two demons who didn't look happy at all. Richard tried to aplologize, his boss rose his hand to shut Richard up. "You were about to disobey me by telling Paige." Richard immediately denied it, stuttering nervously in the process. The black haired demon rolled his eyes and said that since Richard was going to disobey him, he didn't feel the need to keep the witch around any longer. Medilyn started forming a fireball in the air and flung it at Richard.

He jumped to the side, falling on the ground which made something fall out of his pocket. Not seeing he dropped something, he back up against a wall and begged Medilyn not to hurt him. Medilyn laughed and said she didn't really like beggers. She formed another fireball and flung it at Richard. "PAIGE!" After screaming her name, Richard had erupted in the flames of Medilyns fireball and soon he was vanquished. Medilyn chuckled evilly saying it was good to kill useless witches. The black haired demon smiled and said she did pretty good. Than he looked down at the ground and saw a necklace. A green glowing necklace. He bent down to pick it up and his eyes lit, "My my look what we have here..." he examined the necklace and Medilyn wanted to know what it was. "I think we just found one of the amulets to the key to the Door." he held the necklace up by the string and laughed. After Medilyn realized what they gained, she herself started laughing with her partner. Everthing was falling right into their plans.

****

That damn Richard had one of the amulets in his possesion all along! Damn... Now Medilyn and the black haired demon has one of the three pieces to the doors key! I'm interested in knowing what you guys thinks behind the door in the Underworld! What do you thinks gonna happen? Will Med and her mystery nemesis/partner find the last two pieces? Hell, who has the last two pieces? All these questions will be answered! And now I have a funeral to attend... Poor Richard. How will Paige react to his death? Read and review please! Loveness to all!


	13. Family Ties

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch. 12: Family Ties**

It was a very cool clear night in San Francisco. Prudence and Mel took advantage of the night to lay on the bridge looking at the sky. "So what do you think of the whole new Charmed Ones gig?" Mel looked at Pru with curiosity. Pru shrugged and said as long as she wasn't one of the new Charmed Ones, she was fine. Mel smirked and had to agree on that. "It just sucks, I mean you know that Tyler doesn't like the idea of being a witch." Melinda scoffed and told Prudence about the spells he's been casting ever since he came back to San Francisco.

Prudence rose her eyebrow, interested in hearing this new news. "I thought the idiot hated magic all together?" Melinda told her cousin he'd always use personal gain every chance he got just to see if the Elders would get pissed off or something along those line. "That's my nephew for ya. Always has to be the rebel." The girls continued talking about their lives, and what they hoped to accomplish in the future. "Mel, why did you come back to San Francisco? I mean don't get me wrong, I love that you're back, but why here?" Melinda curled her lip and looked at the stars. She had to admit it was a good question.

"Well... This is where my family is. New Yorks great and all, but here is where I belong...it's where I feel wanted. You know?" Prudence sat up and looked down at the moving cars. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. She looked back at Melinda with a huge smile on her face. "Mel, I have an idea!" Melinda looked up at her cousin with a curious look. She was always interested in the ideas Prudence came up with. After Melinda asked what her idea was, Prudence said that they should move out of their homes and get an apartment of their own. "Our own apartment huh?"

Prudence nodded and immediately began throwing out the pros of having their own apartment. Late night girl talk, talk about guys all night, invite guys over, etc. "You're really serious about this aren't you?" Prudence nodded, saying they can't live with their parents all their lives. Melinda started laughing saying how funny it was that Prudence still lived with her parents. Prudence smacked Melinda telling her to shut up. "Do you know how much apartments cost now a days? The economy is going crazy! I don't know how you survived New York." Melinda shrugged and simply told her cousin she's been living paycheck to paycheck basically.

She stood up on the bridge, helping her cousin up. "Okay, I'm in. I'll graciously move back out of the manor to move in an apartment with my awesome cousin and best friend." The girls both laughed and hugged eachother, and they both wondered what their futures held for them.

CHARMED

Tyler was up late in the attic looking in the Book of Shadows. All he could think about was what had happened to him and his brothers earlier. Even though he accepted his destiny, he didn't like the idea of actually being Charmed. He remembered all the stories he's heard from his grandparents and great aunts. What was really on his mind was hearing how his Great Aunt Prue died. It was only three years after becoming Charmed when she died. Tyler shut the Book and rested his elbows on it. He rubbed his eyes and sighed to himself. "What if we can't do it? What if I can't do it? What if my brothers gets hurt or worse die? It'd be my fault..."

He shut his eyes and thought about all the things that were going on. "You won't fail, Tyler." Tyler looked up took look around to see if anyone was in the attic. "Who was that?" Swirling lights appeared infront of him forming into his great aunt Prue. Prue Halliwell looked at her great nephew and smiled kindly. "Tyler just because I died after three years of being Charmed, doesn't mean you or your brothers will. That's not how Destiny works." Tyler crossed his arms and looked down at the ground.

Prue walked towards Tyler and gave him a soft hug. "You can't think about the negatives. Think about the positives." Tyler scoffed and said there weren't any positives in the family. Prue chuckled and said it wasn't true, and stated all the good things that's happened. "There was your grandparents wedding, Paige being found, Piper becoming pregnant with your father, your Uncle coming back to save your dad from Evil...there's a lot of good things." Tyler rolled his eyes and turned away from his great aunt and walked towards the window.

"What about the bad things? Like everyone that's died in our lives...you for example, and what if I find someone I like and she dies by a demons hand?" Prue shook her head and walked towards Tyler. "Did Henry die when he met Paige?" Tyler shook his head and continued on, "And what about your brother and Jake? They've been together for almost four years and has anything happened to them?" Tyler again shook his head and had to admit, his aunt was right. His brother had a strong relationship going and Jake hasn't gotten hurt once. Prue led Tyler over to Pearl Russells couch and sat him down.

"You can't continue life thinking people are going to die. I mean they are going to die, it's part of life, but thinking they're gonna die by your hand isn't the way to do it." Tyler listened to his great aunt and kind've understood where he was coming from. He smiled at Prue and thanked her for the talk. Prue hugged Tyler and told him all he had to do was look after his brothers at all times. "Don't let your guard down, and always watch after their backs. If you do that, you'll be fine. But don't think everythings going go be fine and dandy, cause it doesn't work like that."

Tyler thanked his great aunt for the talk and hugged her again. She said it was no problem and was happy to help in anyway she could. Prue stood up from the couch and helped Tyler up. "Just don't worry about it too much. You'll be completely fine." She gave her great nephew one more hug before stepping away from him. Giving her blessing, she dissapeared in golden bright lights. Tyler thought he understood a little more about the situation. Prue was right, he couldn't live his life thinking bad things were gonna happen to him or his brothers all the time.

He even thought about his brother and Jakes relationship. He walked over to the Book again and traced the Triquetra with his finger. It was time to start his destiny whether he liked it or not. He thanked his great aunt once again and started going through the Book again.

CHARMED

Chris P and Bianca were in their room laying on the bed. Bianca looked over at her husband and smiled softly at him. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything all night." Chris looked at his wife and caresed her cheek softly. He said he was fine, commenting how sweet she was. Bianca laughed and kissed her husband softly on his forehead. "You know honestly I think the boys will do great with their destiny." Chris looked at his wife and nodded. They both had confidence in the boys, and knew they'd do a great job at it. Bianca got closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

As they laid there, Chris thought about everything he went through to be here, in the time he was in right now. He knew that if he didn't go back in time to save his brother from evil, everything that's happened in the past few weeks wouldn't of happened. Chris smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep over take him.

CHARMED

Chris M laid on his bed holding a picture of Jacob and himself. He smiled as he thought about the day the picture was taken. His family had taken a trip to Disney World in Florida and Piper insisted that Jacob come. It was no secret what so ever that Piper liked Jacob the most because he had a normal life as a mortal. When the picture was taken, half the family was waiting to enter the New Management Tiki Room with Iago and Zazu. Chris remembered that day Patience kept ranting on how wonderful a couple Chris and Jake were which made Chris embarassed.

Flashback in Italics

_It was Chris M, Jake, Patience, Pru, Leo, Piper, and Henry Jr. in one group. They were all in line waiting to enter the Tiki Room. Chris M and Jake were leaning against a wall talking about what would happen as they entered their Senior Year of High School. Pru and Patience were looking at the two boys smiling and giggling towards the boys. Pru took the camera from Patiences hand and took a picture of the boys. Chris caught her taking it and glared at her. Pru smirked and told him to get over it. Jacob found it amusing and Chris gave him a little punch in the arm._

_Patience snatched the camera from her sister and told the boys to give her a big smile. Chris and Jake repositioned themselves wrapping their arms around one another. Pru gave them a thumbs up and Patience took the picture. "Now that is one cute pic." Pru looked at the picture and agreed with her sister. Chris rolled his eyes and seeing the Tiki Room being opened dragged Jake inside as fast as he could. The girls giggled again and Piper smacked their arms telling them to quit being mean. "We're not being mean Aunt Piper, we're just being cousins."_

_Piper rolled her eyes and pushed her nieces in the room. Chris, who had watched the whole thing, thanked his grandmother for the back up. Piper patted her grandsons shoulder and said it was no problem. They followed the rest of the group in and the Tiki Room doors closed._

Jacob was one of the best things that happened to Chris. He was forever thankful for the young man who entered his life. Chris smiled softly and placed the picture back on the nightstand. He laid on the bed on his side, with the same smile on his face.

CHARMED

Patience entered the loft looking exhausted. She spent her whole night fighting and vanquishing demons. It was like an obsession she couldn't get rid of, which was fine by her. The witch/Cupid yawned loudly not bothering to close her mouth. She was just about to enter her bedroom when she saw her sister Sarahs room light still on. Patience looked at we watch seeing it was twelve thirty in the morning. She made her way to her sisters room and peeked inside of it. She sighed when she saw her sister on the bed with all her clothes and even shoes still on.

Patience walked in and went over to her sisters bed. She looked down at Sarah and sighed softly. "What the hell are we gonna do with you Sar?" Patience looked around and took a light blanket from a chair in the corner of the room and placed it over Sarah. Before she exited her sisters room she shut off the light, and than closed her door when she was out in the hall. Patience made her way back to her room and immediately walked to her bathroom. After showering, brushing her hair and teeth, and dressing in her PJs, she got in her bed and started texting someone. Once finished, she pressed Send and placed her phone to the side.

Patience laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were on her sister and how she's been acting lately. Sarah was sort've the black sheep of the family. She shared her disinterest of magic with her aunt, and never fought demons like her second older sister did which Patience guessed was kind've a good thing. But the guys Sarah always seemed to bring home with her was kind've sad. Never had Patience seen Sarah fall in love with one guy alone. Patiences phone started vibrating and she immediately checked the text message. Two words were sent as her resonse, "I agree." Patience shut her phone off and placed it back on her nightstand and closed her eyes.

The person who had recieved Patiences text shut the phone and sighed. "Is everything okay?" Pru looked over at Mel and shook her head. She told her cousin that Patience asked if she wanted to get help for their sister. Melinda wrapped her arms around her legs and knew Prudence was going to tell her something. Something she's been quiet about for a long time. "For the past few months Sarah would get herself in trouble. She'd go out, get drunk, get with some guy and Mom would always have a cow if she ever found out. Pay and I helped Sarah everytime we got the chance to, but it always didn't work." Mel scooted next to her cousin and said she'd help the two girls help Sarah with her problem. Pru smiled and thanked her cousin. "Hey you know I'll do anything for ya Pru." Pru rested her head on Mels shoulder and simply sighed.

**AN: I understand this is probably the most shortest chapter Ive written so far which I apologize for, BUT it opens some doors about my characters. But first, Prue! I knew I had to put Prue in this fic somehow and what better way than to let her explain to Tyler about the hardships about being Charmed. And of course she kind've made him a little more comfortable about the position he's in...I think. This is a fanfic and anything can happen I suppose. Let's all band together and hope Tyler gets through this! Second I put a little more Chris M and Jacob scenes in! Aren't they a cute couple? I think so! And atlast Sarah. Sarahs plot will be explained sooner or later. I think it'll be in this fic. I'm pretty sure, but don't expect it. I have a lot more interesting things to get to...ahhh the writing I have to do! Lastly I apologize that Chris P, Bianca, Wyatt, and Kira aren't really in the fic. Honestly Ive been focusing more on the three brothers. So again Im sorry for not putting Wyatt, Chris P, Bianca and Kira in..I hope you all forgive me! :( This chapters basically an Open Door chapter with a foreshadowment in it! You guys should see if you can spot the foreshadowment! Review please and happy Tues. night!**


	14. Psychos and Spirtual Signs

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch. 13: Psychos and Spiritual Signs**

Day broke out in San Francisco and everyone was sleeping in, all except Patience. Even though she got in at twelve thirty last night, she had a lot of energy. She was at Halliwell Manor making herself some eggs and toast. When he eggs were finished she took a fork and chopped it up as fast as she could. "Take that damn eggs. You can't get passed Patience Halliwell." She chuckled and started to eat her breakfast. After she was finished she put her plate in the sink and walked upstairs. She hated that nobody was up yet and was determined to do something about it.

Knowing that Piper and Leo would get pissed if she woke them up, and she didn't even want to deal with Chris and Wyatt so she decided to wake her favorite demon hunter up. Smirking she made her way to Chris M's room and opened it carefully. Not seeing Jacob made her plan even more fun. Walking quietly towards her great cousins bed she spotted the picture of Chris and Jake at Disney World and chuckled. She remembered having alot of fun that day. Getting back on task she waited a couple minutes before jumping on Chris' bed. She immediately heard him yell and fall off the bed. "What the fuck was that about?"

Patience was laughing so damn hard it was hard for her to say anything. She calmed down and took in deep breathe, "Im sorry, Im sorry...I just had to! Your face was priceless!" Chris M rolled his eyes and got back on the bed demanding to know why Patience had woken him up. Patience smiled and asked if Chris would like to accompany her in a few demon hunts today. "Not only would you get better at fighting demons, but you'd get a good name in being a new Charmed One and all." Chris shrugged and said he'd think about it. Seeing Patiences fake frown, Chris explained that Tyler pretty much banned him from anymore demon hunting unless he was present.

Patience made a face and rolled her eyes. What a stupid idiot for banning demon hunting...she sighed and asked that now that Chris was up if he wanted to do something else like watch TV or go play pool at a bar. Chris laughed and said he'd pretty much be down for anything today. "Great! Get dressed and meet me downstairs. Normally I would take you demon hunting, but for some reason I don't wanna confront the wrath of Tyler." She got up from the bed and told Chris they were also meeting Melinda and Pru later that day. After she left Chris rolled his eyes and dropped on the bed looking at the ceiling.

Patience wouldn't mind if he decided to take his time... "And don't even think about getting a few extra minutes of sleep!" Chris looked up to see Patience wink and heard her walk down the hall. "I stand corrected." Chris got up from his bed and went over to his dresser and picked out random clothes to put on for the day. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and dressed. When he was done, he made his way quietly down the stairs making sure not to wake anyone up. He met Patience by the stairs, seeing she was checking her watch.

"Almost an hour and fifteen minutes. Damn you take a long fucking time to get ready." She turned away from Chris missing his mocking expression and grabbed his coat. "C'mon dude, today is just the two of us until we have to go meet with Mel and Pru." Chris asked why they were going to meet the two women and Patience told him there was something she needed to do with his help. This confused Chris but he assumed it had to be important. The two witches made their way to Patiences corvette and hopped in the car. Patience drove her and her great cousin down the roads, trying to take the backways to avoid traffic lights.

"So, how are you and Jacob doing?" Chris said that their relationship was going pretty well, which being a Cupid Patience pretty much already knew that. "I gotta say Chris, you and Ja-HOLY SHIT!" Patience slammed on the breaks and the car stopped with a halt. Infront of the car was some man with all black clothes on. Patience started bitching and honked the horn multiple times. "Hey fucker! Get out of our way!" Chris suggested he throw some energyballs at the dude to scare him. Patience said as much as shed love to see that, she didn't want Chris exposing magic.

Patience opened the door and leaned out yelling at the guy to get out of the way. The man stood infront of the car for about an extra minute before turning away and walking off. Patience got back in the car and slammed the door. "Maybe he's drunk or something?" Patience said it was a possibility and continued to drive to the bar. When she parked, she and Chris got out and entered the bar. The bartender looked at the two Halliwells and greeted Patience with a grin. Patience smiled back and gave a small wave.

"Hey Jer, gimme a beer and a coke for my cousin." she leaned over to Chris and whispered that she didn't need anyone telling Wyatt she ordered a beer for his son behind his back. Chris chuckled and said it was cool. Jerry served the drinks and Patience turned her stool around to look at the other people in there. She was actually looking to see if the weird guy from earlier had followed them to the bar, 'Maybe he'll show up later...' Knowing Patience was usually a talker in his bar, Jerry gave her a curious stare. "Everything okay Patience?"

Patience looked at Jerry and said everything was alright. She looked at Chris and asked if he knew how to play pool. She dragged her great cousin over to the billiards table and handed him cue stick and set up the billiard balls in a triangle. "Okay we're gonna play a simple game of eight-ball. Whoever gets a ball in first determines who stripes and solids are. Get the Eight ball in at anytime, you lose the game unless you have all your balls in. You ready?" Chris nodded and Patience made the first play.

With a strong grip she managed to get three balls in the holes, which she told Chris it didn't count on who's stripes or solids. "Okay, fourteen striped ball in upper right hand pocket." She hit the billiard ball and it rolled fast hitting the fourteen ball successfully into the pocket. She smiled trimphantly and told her great cousin she was obviously stripes and he was solids. The two witches continued playing, and Chris was starting to get the hang of it. Patience was impressed on how fast Chris was getting the game and continued to give him pointers throughout the game.

Soon other people were watching Patience teach Chris on how to play pool. Soon, the door opened indicating someone had entered the bar. Chris had hit in his second to last ball before he could go after the eight ball when he saw Patience glancing at the newcomer. Chris decided to take a glance and once he saw who had entered, he gave Patience a look. It was the same man who had stupidly walked infront of Patiences car. Patience motioned for Chris to finish the game by using his powers, so she could listen in on the black clothed dude.

After the game was over, people around the Halliwells congratulated Chris in winning, and Patience was already close to the bar. She motioned for Chris to get over by her incase they needed to use their powers in the guy. Jerry looked at the guy and commented that he wasn't a regular to the bar. "Come from LA?" Ignoring Jerry's question, the man asked for a beer. Jerry saw Patience give him a look, and got out a beer and a glass. The bartender poured the drink in the glass and placed it infront of the man. The bar was pretty quiet now, most people were looking at the mystery dude.

The man drank his beer, chugging the whole thing down in three minutes flat. Patience rose her eyebrow wondering who this dude was. One of her rules to living was to never talk to guys she didn't know, but this was an exception. If the guy wasn't gonna talk to Jerry freely, she had to go with plan B. Patience got up from her seat, motioning for Chris to stay put. She got closer to the mystery man and sat next to him. She was determined to find out who the hell this was. "Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier when I was driving here."

Patience gave the man a smile, who gave her a glare instead. He didn't answer her either, which made Patience want to talk some more. "So you're not a reg here huh? Where you visiting from? LA, San Diego, a different state?" Still the man would not budge at all. Jerry gave the Halliwell a shrug and went back to his job. Patience knew the man wasn't going to say anything so it was pretty useless to waste her own breathe. Patience shrugged and got up from her chair, which was when the man decided to speak, "Your demise will come."

Patience stopped dead in her tracks and other people looked over at them curiously. Patience put on a fake smile and forced a fake laugh. "That's nice man. Enjoy your alcohol." Patience motioned for Chris to follow her outside and she rushed out. Chris started walking out when the man grabbed his arm, "Tell your cousin to watch her back..." than he leaned over to Chris' ear and whispered the word "Witch". He let go of Chris' arm and the young Halliwell hurried out to Patiences corvette.

The corvette drove away pretty fast and Jerry glared at the man. "If you ever harass my customers again, I will throw your ass out." The man looked at the bartender and took out some money and threw it in Jerrys face. He got up from the stool and walked out of the bar casually. Outside the man smiled as he looked around at the other parked cars. Suddenly his eyes stared glowing green and green smoke surrounded the man making him dissapear. In the corvette, Chris was telling Patience about the warning the man gave him about Patience. Patience rolled her eyes and hit the gas break making the car go faster. "I accelerate when I'm frustrated. If you start feeling sick, shimmer or orb out."

Chris placed his hand on the side of the passanger seat and forced himself to feel use to the speed they were going. "If he's a demon, he might be in the Book." Patience agreed and turned sharply around a corner. Chris asked if she was worried about the cops pulling her over which made her smirk. "The cops? Please they never caught me before." She started going over what had happened to them through the day and analyzed everything. She kept coming up with different scenarios on how the guy could be a demon or atleast something. "He could be possessed too." Patience kept making fast sharp turns and soon the corvette was parked infront of the manor.

Chris and Patience immediately got out of the car and entered the manor heading straight upstairs. Wyatt had heard the door and walked into the Foyer to see his son and cousin head upstairs. "What are you two doing?" He followed them upstairs and sighed when they were going up to the attic. Patience explained about something happening to them when they were playing billiards. Wyatt told Patience he thought she hated going go the arcade with all the technical stuff there. She didn't answer her cousin and bursted in the attic to find Tyler, Andrew, Piper and Paige in the attic by the Book.

Patience asked what they were doing up there and they explained they were trying to figure out why everyones been having weird attitudes lately. Patience and Chris gave eachother a look and both crossed their arms. Could there possibly be a connection? Everyone now exchanged stories on how everyone in San Francisco and Magic Schools been acting. They all agreed that there has to be something brewing up in the Horizon. "Well whatever is brewing up isn't in the Book. Well atleast I don't think so because we really need more information on this." Paige closed the Book and everyone looked defeated.

Footsteps were heard on the attic stairs and Phoebe entered the room with her hands folded together. "Maybe we need to ask our invisible guardians to help us." Piper told Phoebe they couldn't rely on their defendants for everything. "Pfft that isn't true. We all know Grams would love to help us with this." Tyler added that Prue would too which Piper gave a curious stare. Without a word more the Book started flipping through its pages by itself. "Told ya." Piper glared at her sister and the witches infront of the book looked at its entry. The page was the Power Of Three spell which helped the witches vanquish warlocks.

"The Power of Three spell? How will that help us?" Paige demanded furiously and began flipping away from the spell, but the Book flipped back to the Power of Three Spell. Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at eachother and than changed their glances to the three boys.

Charmed

In the Underworld everyone was in the lair with the big double doors. Medilyn and the black haired demon was talking about exactly where the two other key amulets could be. "We need the pieces immediately!" The black haired demon agreed with his partner, and asked how they would go about finding them. Medilyn turned away and started pacing the lair. "We're missing something... And not something little. Something big." Medilyn turned and looked at the black haired demon.

The black haired demon thought of something. Something that could help them with their goals. "The Power of Three was just reconstituted which means they're not as powerful yet..." Medilyn rolled her eyes and told him he's said that before. The black haired demon rose his hand to shut Medilyn up. Before she could bitch at him, he immediately started throwing out plans. "We need to weaken them now. We need to tear them down, attack their loved ones, and make them powerless." Medilyn looked at her partner like he was completely stupid. Was he seriously considering of using a recycled idea that got the demon vanquished all in the end?

Medilyn knew this probably wasn't a good idea. She liked to be original. But if it helped her with killing the Halliwells, than she was all for it. "Fine, we use the recycled plan, as long as those witches dies in the end!" the black haired demon smirked and promised his plan was going to work, but Medilyn wasn't so sure of this.

**Ahh who is that creepy psycho? Does he tie in with Patience or Chris M? The possibilities! I personally love how close Chris and Patience are. They're more closer like siblings than second cousins. Also thanks CharmedSpinoff2009 for the review! There will be more Male Power of Three scenes soon! There should be alot of'em as this fic starts coming to a close... Wow Im close to 2/5s of finishing this fic. So amazing. Keep reviewing and reading! I love reading them!**


	15. The Power of Ice!

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Chapter 14: The Power of Ice!**

The retired Charmed Ones, the new Charmed Ones, Patience, and Wyatt were in the attic discussing a plan. There was obviously something happening right infront of them, and all they needed to do was find out what so Phoebe started throwing out some possibilities, "We know that there's a power out there. One that may be good or evil, right?" Everyone nodded and Phoebe went on to say that in order to get to where they needed to be, they had to go down under. Chris raised his eyebrow and tilted his head, "Wait we're going to Australia?"

Everyone looked at him like he was stupid. Phoebe shook her head and told them that they needed to go undercover in the Underworld. Chris made an O shape with his mouth and Tyler immediately rose his hand. "I'll go." Now everyones stares were on Tyler. Wyatt asked Tyler if he was sure he wanted to do that, and Tyler nodded saying he was absolutely sure. Andrew immediately spoke up saying if Tyler was gonna go, he would go too and Chris pitched in without thinking twice about it. Paige smiled and looked at Wyatt, "The Power of Three." Wyatt chuckled at his aunt and looked at his sons. He was extremely proud of them, no doubt about it.

The boys were ready to orb out when Wyatt immediately stopped them. He told them that once down there, they wouldn't be able to reach him, Paige, or other whitelighters in the family. "That may be true, but there is one person we can probably reach." Andrew said with a smile on his lips. His brothers asked who he was talking about, and he smiled at them. "Mom." Everyone chuckled at what Andrew thought of, and now they were ready to go to the Underworld. It would be interesting to see Kira face all those demons that pretty much has it out for her.

Wyatt said he would immediately tell their mom about the possible helping call, and walked out of the attic. "Here." Paige handed the boys each three vials of potions. "The red ones is the most powerful ones you have. When thrown it will cause a huge blast. The blue ones a stun potion, which was made for warlocks, but it's also good to throw demons off." Tyler asked what the orange one was for,which Paige smiled. "The orange one my dear great nephew is just an extra potion I whipped up." The boys gave her questioned looks and Paige rolled her eyes, "Okay it's just a back up defense potion. It'll vanquish any lower level demons within ten miles."

Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige impressed. Paige looked at her sisters and said she was bored one day and decided to create her own potions. "Its easier than it looks..." Piper and Phoebe shrugged and wished the boys luck with their mission. "Stay safe, call for Kira when you need it, and don't get trapped." Piper hugged her grandsons and they orbed out and into the Underworld.

CHARMED

The boys orbed into a random spot in the underworld and looked around. Chris immediately complained that the place gave him the creeps. Tyler chuckled at his brother and patted his shoulder. "Okay I think we should stick together. If demons surrounds us at any given moment we orb or shimmer out." Andrew and Chris nodded and the boys continued on through the underworld. The underworld seemed to be pretty quiet, which was unusual since demons always roamed around here. They also had the ability to sense good beings down there, so the boys were lucky not to get caught...yet anyway.

Soon the three brothers approached a tunnel and Tyler reminded his brothers to stay as close to him as they could. Chris kept thinking about this whole trip ending with his and his brothers demises. He did not agree to come down here to fucking die! Andrew was the same way, wishing that whoever suggested coming down here, didn't. Tyler heard footsteps and held his arms up to stop Andrew and Chris from walking. "Shh...get down behind here!" He led his brothers to some rocks to hide behind. Andrew was starting to ask what was going on when three demons came into their view.

The demons stopped walking and stood about seven feet infront of the boys. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to get a bad feeling with this Medilyn chick running orders." The other two demons nodded agreeing with their friend. They said they all wished that there wasn't a powerful demon trying to take over the underworld. The second demon laughed, "Wouldnt it be funny if we banned together with the Halliwells to take Medilyn and her boyfriend out?"

The boys looked at eachother knowing they were thinking the same thing. Who the fuck was Medilyn? And who was her quote, unquote boyfriend? The Charmed Ones stayed in their hiding place until the demons were gone. The boys walked out from behind the rocks and looked at one another. "Atleast coming here wasn't a huge waste." Andrew shrugged and looked around to see or hear if anyone was coming their way. Chris asked if they were done yet, but Tyler said he wanted to find out who Medilyns boyfriend was. Chris made a scrunched up face and made a crying expression, "I was afraid you were gonna say that..." Tyler shook his head and told his brothers to follow him. "And no more whining."

There were no demons around which Tyler thought it was a good thing. He didn't want to face demons yet, and thought he needed to be more prepared to battle more than one demon. Plus he knew he was the only one so far to experience an active power, atleast he thought so. The boys soon reached the lair of the big double doors with the green lock on it. "What made you bring us here?" Tyler looked and Andrew and shrugged saying he was following his gut instinct. Andrew nodded and looked around the place. He saw the big double doors and began walking towards it. Tyler stopped him and said they were not splitting up unless they absolutely had to. He led the boys to the double doors and examined it as fast as he could.

He used his finger to outline the interesting looking lock. "If this door opens, the demons can't since they need what looks like a key." Chris asked what they thought was behind the door but neither Tyler or Andrew could come up with anything and quite frankly they didn't want to. "Okay we got some stuff to reaearch about. So let's go back to the manor and..." Tyler stopped what he was saying when he heard footsteps approaching the lair. He grabbed onto his brothers shoulders and was about to orb out, but a voice stopped them. "Don't even think about leaving this lair."

The brothers looked infront of them to see Medilyn walk into the lair with an evil glint in her eyes. "Unless you wanna die." Tyler pushed his brothers gently behind him and Medilyn gave a hardy laugh. "Do you really think forcing them to stay behind you's gonna do anything?" Tyler glared at Medilyn and said if she touched his brothers she was going to die a slow and painful death. Medilyn laughed and mocked Tyler. "Oh please, don't make me laugh! You can't kill me. Not with your powers anyway. You're not powerful enough." She rose her hand and a fireball formed above it and starting growing more and more.

"Tyler...I think we should get out of here..." Tyler looked down at Chris who looked freaked beyond belief. The kid could deal with regular ol' demons, but for some reason he felt completely uncomfortable in the Underworld. Medilyn continued laughing her annoying haughty evil laugh and before the brothers knew it, the fireball was flying right towards them. Tyler was about to orb his brothers and himself out, but the fireball froze literally with ice surrounding it and everything. Medilyn looked furious while Tyler looked confused as Hell.

He looked at Chris who shrugged confusedly and looked at Andrew who looked shocked with his hand raised infront of him. "Andrew did you just do that?" Medilyn growled angrily ranting on how the boys shouldn't even be able to use their powers down here. Tyler rolled his eyes telling Medilyn to shut the fuck up. He kicked the ice frozen fireball watching it shatter to the ground. Medilyn was about to throw another fireball, but Tyler grabbed his brothers and orbed out before Medilyn could throw it. "NOOO!"

**THE BOYS FINALLY CAME FACE TO FACE WITH MEDILYN! This is amazing! Now the boys have a lead to all these crazy things that's been happening in San Francisco...but will the Charmed Ones win? Or will they lose? Oh my God the possibilities! Ahh...I need to start Ch. 15! Read and review people! You're all amazing!**


	16. Charmeds First Battle

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch. 15: Charmeds First Battle**

Orbs filled the attic and the three brothers appeared. Tyler immediately walked over to the Book and started going through it. Chris looked at Andrew and whispered, "Im actually starting to think he likes this whole witch thing..." Andrew chuckled and walked over to Tylers side asking if he found Medilyn in the Book yet. "No, but I will just gimme some time." The boys were quiet as Tyler furocioiusly flipped the book looking for Medilyn. He started complaining under his breathe on how big the Book was and wished it could flip by itself all the time. Andrew and Chris gave eachother a look and shrugged at eachother.

"I'm sure the boys are alright Phoebe. If Wyatt thinks they don't need help, than they probably don't." Piper walked into the attic with Phoebe in tow. "Ha! See they're back." Phoebe rolled her eyes and asked the boys how being in the Underworld went. Chris was glad to say he was happy to be back above the ground, and Andrew said it went well. Tyler was too busy looking through the Book to answer. Andrew told the women that they possibly found a lead to peoples mysterious attitudes. "All we have to do is find the name of the demon we heard."

Tyler continued to flip through the Book, throwing out frustrated grunts. Chris suggested asking the spirits for some help, but Tyler was determined to find the demon himself. Piper asked if the boys got the name of the demon they were trying to find, and after hearing her name neither Phoebe or Piper recalled knowing who the demon was. "HA! I got her!" Tyler looked proud as hell and began reading Medilyns description, "Medilyn is well known for her manipulative schemes against other demons. It's also said that she cannot be vanquished by a potion with her flesh, but also a Power of Three Spell which it as written below..."

Chris scrunched his face up after hearing about the part with the flesh. Andrew had come up to Tylers side and continued reading from the book for his brother, "Her powers includes Atmokenisis, Genesis, Incineration, Pyrokenesis, and Voice Manipulation. She also has the common teleportation power of Flaming. This demon is not to be taken lightly and is very dangerous to confront alone. Use extreme caution when facing this demon." Tyler and Andrew gave eachother a nervous glance while hearing Medilyns description.

Chris mentioned that she also had the ability to form fireballs, which Phoebe replied saying she probably stole it. "But if she could steal powers, wouldn't it be in the Book?" Piper shook her head at her youngest grandson saying that whoever wrote about Medilyn probably didn't know she had the ability to steal powers. "Okay so we have a bitch who has all these powers, but since we have The Power of Three, we should easily take this bitch out." Tyler began writing down the potion ingrediants and handed it to Andrew,

"Andrew you start with the potion, make sure we have enough incase something goes wrong." Andrew took the paper nodding and headed out of the attic. Tyler told Chris to push his discomfort for the Underworld aside since they had some flesh to get. "Uh...but I'm better at potions so maybe I should go do that." Tylers expression didn't flinch. He was determined to help his brother get over his Underworld fear. He took his brothers arm and pulled him over to a trunk. "We are going on a demon hunt whether you like it or not." Tyler opened the trunk and starting digging through it.

He set aside some candles, oils, and some potion ingrediants until he found what he was looking for. "Here we go." He took out a hunting knife and handed it to his brother. "Whoa whoa wait a minute, I'm the one getting the flesh?" Tyler shook his head saying who ever would be the one closest to Medilyn would be the one who got the flesh. The boys were about to orb back to the underworld when Chris stopped themselves. "Wait, Andrews making the potion which needs the flesh so shouldn't he come with us?" Tyler thought about it, but said they'd be back in time to hand the flesh over to Andrew.

Piper and Phoebe were abit iffy on Tylers confidence, which marked his defeat. "Fine, we'll bring Andrew. We'll probably need his kick ass power anyway." Tyler walked out of the manor to get Andrew while Chris stared at the ground looking like he was deep in thought, "I wonder what my power is..." Piper told her grandson not to worry about it since he may not have his Charmed developed powers yet, he still had some active powers which was true. The youngest Charmed One headed downstairs giving the chance for Piper to look at Phoebe, "Remind you of anyone?" Phoebe thought about it for a minute and than shrugged. "Paige?" Piper rolled her eyes and headed downstairs, leaving Phoebe there pondering on what the answer to Pipers question could be.

When Tyler and Chris, who had hurried to gain up with Tyler reached downstairs, they ran into Patience and Pru. Pru took her hand off of her sisters arm and looked a little irritated. Patience on the other hand had a smile on her face and waved at the boys. "Hey guys what's up?" Prudence looked at her sister and said they'd talk about her hunting habits at a later time. "I said I was sorry!" Tyler asked if Patience seriously hunted a demon after she left the manor and the witch proudly nodded her head. "Noone can keep me away from those scoundrels! Just call me an extra when it comes to the Charmed Ones."

She asked if she could help with their demon, but Tyler said they had everything under control. He went in the kitchen and Chris, Patience and Pru followed. Tyler came up next to Andrew asking how the potion was coming along. "Pretty good, I just need to find some Rosemary and Cockle Shells." Patience immediately offered to get the potion ingrediants and Prudence told the boys she'd keep the potion fresh. Chris said that instead of going to the Underworld, they should try to lure Medilyn on their turf. Tyler was about to shoot down the suggestion, and than thought about it for awhile. "You know what? That's a good idea, C."

He said they could lure Mediyn in an alleyway or an abandoned lot. Andrew and Chris agreed saying it sounded like a good idea. Prudence and Patience smiled and looked at eachother. They were amused to see how well the brothers worked together. "Okay we can do this. We'll go with C's plan. Andrew can you find a place where we can lure the sons a bitches?" Andrew nodded and said he actually knew a place to go. "Awesome. And thank you girls for helping us in our time of need." Prudence and Patience nodded and pushed them to go and get the demons and make them suffer.

Tyler smiled and made that a promise. "Okay let's go. We'll T-Pulse, ice-freeze, whatever to get these demons out of our lives forever." Tyler exited the kitchen with Andrew behind him. Prudence was casting a spell over the potion to keep it fresh, and Patience was looking at Chris' expression. "Just because you didn't find your special power yet, doesn't mean you won't." Chris looked at his favorite great cousin and smiled at her. "I know. I'll find it when Im meant to." Prudence commented on his positive attitude and he went off into the diningroom. "He better have a kick ass power..." Prudence looked at her sister and nodded, "Amen to that sister."

In the foyer, Tyler and Andrew were talking about the demons when Chris joined them. "You guys ready?" The two older brothers nodded and they grabbed eachothers hands. "Lets get these sons' a bitches." Orbs formed over the three brothers and they dissapeared.

CHARMED

The boys orbed at an old abandoned factory which was located downtown near City Hall. Tyler looked around at the dilapidated building and commented how gloomy as hell the place looked. "Well that is why they call it abandoned." Tyler looked at though he was gonna hit Andrew in his head, but didn't. Chris walked towards the building a little inspecting the place. "I think we should go inside. We don't need the demons surrounding us in this big lot." Tyler agreed saying Chris was full of good ideas lately. The boys entered the building and started inspecting the place.

Tyler looked at Andrew and asked how he knew about this place. "My friends and I use to come here when we were sixteen. We'd use to scare eachother into coming in here." Tyler nodded without a word and walked into another room. He told his brothers to keep a good proximity distance with him incase there was any trouble. Chris was looking at old dusty books about mechanics and how machinery worked. After he found out what they were about, he tossed them down with a soft thud. Tyler opened a door leading into another room and wished they'd brought flashlights with them.

"This place is creepier than the house down the street on Halloween..." Andrew heard his little brothers comment and chuckled softly. Chris was always the one who wasn't afraid to admit whether he hated a place or not. Andrew began to wonder if choosing this place was a good idea or not. He even wondered if the demons would even show up. A few seconds later he heard a noise behind him and wheeled around as fast he could to see a man behind him with a smirk, "Expecting anyone?" He hit Andrew in the face making the witch fall to the ground.

Andrew turned on his back to face the demon and started getting up. The demon stopped him when making an energyball in his hand. Andrew told the demon he didn't need to throw the energyball at him and the demon chuckled. "Do you really think I'll listen to you witch?" The demon laughed again and threw the energyball right at Andrews face. Immediately Andrew shot his hands up ice freezing the energyball in its place. "I love how that works..." The demon looked angry and continued throwing energyballs with one hitting the iced energyball.

Andrew jumped to the ground and kicked the demon in the stomach, who stumbled back and got stabbed with a metal pipe. Flames erupted the demon and with screams from him, the demon exploded. Andrew slowly got up from the ground and Chris hurried in the room to see his brother standing up. "Are you okay?" Andrew was about to answer until he saw a demon shimmer in behind Chris. "Get down!" Chris didn't think twice and immediately dropped to the ground and Andrew waved his hands at the demon ice freezing him immediately.

Chris looked from the ice frozen demon to his brother and thanked him. "No problem." He walked over to the demon and after a few thanks and welcomes, the two brothers looked at the ice frozen demon. "You wanna do the honors?" Andrew asked with a small smile on his mouth. Chris smiled too and thanked Andrew for the honors. With a hard kick, the demon shattered right to the ground. "The only way demons will leave leftovers..." Andrew chuckled at his brother and they decided to stick with eachother and looked for Tyler.

The oldest Charmed One was three rooms away from his brothers looking around. Thankfully it wasn't as dark and the first two so that made it easier to look around. He found it hard to believe that Andrew even stepped foot in this place, but realized it made sense since he was always late for dinner most nights. Tyler made his way over to a window and looked to see dusted tools, books, and other assortments of junk. He walked towards another table and picked up a book that wasn't as dusty as the other books were. He looked at the title and his face grew dim. "Great, isn't this perfect."

The book was titled "Demons and Everything You Need To Know About Them". He opened the book to look inside to see if there was a name of its owner but found no links to anyone. Andrew and Chris entered the room seeing Tyler with the book. Andrew asked what he was reading, and Tyler showed them the cover of the book. "This book better not belong to you." Andrew gave his brother a weird look and asked what he was talking about. Tyler told his brothers about the book, and Andrew swore it didn't belong to him. "If I needed to know about demons, I'd refer to the big green book in our attic."

Tyler said he was right and apologized which was accepted. Chris asked if he could see the book and Tyler handed it over to him. Andrew was talking about who would want to come here and read about demons when he heard a gasp from his little brother. Tyler looked at Chris and asked what was going on. "I think...I think Im having a premonition..." Andrew asked how he was still talking since Phoebe and Prudence were always silent when having premonitions, but Tyler waved his hand telling him to be quiet. "What are you seeing?" Chris told them he was in the building they were in already.

Premonition in Italics

_Chris was looking around the building the boys were in, but Tyler and Andrew were not in the room. Chris looked around and saw a person who was blurred out looking through the book Tyler found. "Hey who are you?" Chris asked with a curious tone in his voice. The person obviously didn't hear him and continued to look through the book. A noise was heard outside the room and both Chris and the mystery person looked over to see who entered. Medilyn entered the room and asked the person if she was done with her task. Before the person could answer, the premonition came to a quick close._

Chris opened his eyes and rubbed them. He complained how dizzy that experience was. "What happened?" He looked at Andrew and started explaining the premonition, but Andrew interupted him, "No, I meant about you. Phoebe and Pru could never do that when having premonitions." Chris said that it felt like he himself was in the premonition too. "What you mean you saw yourself in the vision?" Chris shook his head at Tyler and explained it was like he was transfered in the premonition. Tyler and Andrew tried to understand, but they really couldn't.

Tyler suggested asking their grandmother and great aunts about it when they got back to the manor. "In other news, you finally found your Charmed power C! Congrats." Tyler patted his baby brothers shoulder and smiled proudly. Andrew said that Chris still needed to explain what he saw in the premonition. "Oh yeah, uh I was this room and it was sunny out, and I saw a person who was blurry to me reading the book Tyler found when Medilyn came into the room and talked to the mysterious person. "But before that person could talk, the vision ended."

Tyler and Andrew nodded and Tyler decided to keep the book for now. He placed the book in his coat pocket and told them that they should go now. "Maybe Pru can ice the potion until we need it later." Chris asked why Andrew couldn't just freeze the potion himself and Tyler smirked at him. "You are just full of ideas today aren't you?" Chris nodded and shrugged, "Yeah you mentioned that once or twice today." The brothers were about to orb out before a fireball hit the table behind them making them scatter around the room. "Going somewhere boys? Learn to have a little fun!"

Medilyn laughed forming another fireball. She looked between the three brothers and tilted her head, "Three little brothers down in a row...which to kill first." She set her eyes on Andrew, but knowing he could just ice her fireball again, she looked at Chris. Immediately she knew the conditions which were set with her partner, but screw that! The circumstances changed when they became the Charmed Ones! "The youngest is always the weakest." Tyler growled and threatened if she hurt Chris, he'll have her head. Chris glanced at Tyler and looked back at Medilyn, "Try me bitch."

Medilyn laughed and commented on Chris' bravery. Immediately she threw the fireball at the youngest Halliwell and Chris shimmered out quickly and shimmered in behind her. "Behind you bitch!" Before Medilyn could turn around, Chris kicked the demoness to the ground giving Tyler the chance to slice her and get some flesh. Medilyn screamed in pain and Chris hurried to his brothers shimmering them out. Medilyn held onto her arm and kicked a table to the ground. Twice she had been humiliated because of the Charmed Ones, and promised herself she wouldn't be again. Medilyn flamed out of the abadoned building leaving someone that had been eavesdropping on the whole scene: Jayde.

Jayde rolled her eyes and walked in room and looked around the room which was more messy than it was before. Jayde leaned against the wall and looked at her nails. "She needs to learn she's no match for the Charmed Ones at all..." She looked at the table which was now in shambles and made a confused look, "Hey! Where's my book?"

**Isn't this a nice chapter? Personally I think so. The brothers had the chance to work with their Charmed bond! Yay! Also another battles gonna appear in the next chapter where a new character will be introduced. This fic is getting alot more action IMO. Plus Chris finally developed his Charmed power! In case you guys are confused, his power is Astral Premonition which let's him feel what's going on around him.(Remember Phoebe in Season 5 when they were helping Ava, the gypsy in The Eyes Have It? It's like that.) Thanks for reading you guys and keep reviewing! Loveness and happy Saturday!**


	17. Sarah's Intervention

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Chapter 16: Sarah's Intervention**

The Charmed Ones, Prudence, Patience, and the retired Charmed Ones were all in the livingroom discussing all the things that's been going on. The boys told them about their second confrontation with Medilyn, the book they found, and Chris' new power. "What I don't get," Andrew said looking at the ground, "is why are our powers so advanced? Shouldn't they be on a first base kinda thing?" Piper and Phoebe gave eachother looks, and Phoebe shrugged. Piper sighed at looked at her grandson, "Well you guys were destined to continue the whole Charmed thing, and since your powers were never bound than you recieved them at an advanced stage."

Seeing Andrews confused look, she couldn't help but laugh, "Dont think too hard on it, you'll get a headache." Piper said the boys were lucky to have these advanced Charmed powers since it took her, Phoebe and Paige to get the advanced powers they recieved. "I still think it was stupid how my third power didn't advance until six years later." Piper rolled her eyes and Phoebe chuckled. Pru looked at her sister and commented on their powers they inherited from Phoebe. "Its not fair that we'll never get levitation. It isn't really an advancement to Clairvoyancey."

Patience huffed and agreed with her sister. "It'd be fun to fly around the city once in awhile." Pru said it was even more unfair for Melinda since all she could do was freeze and speed up molecules like their Aunt. Soon the discussion was away from the families powers and they talked about how the boys were going to attack. Tyler repositioned himself and started out by saying they're still going with Chris' idea with fighting Medilyn on their turf. "That way we'll have the advantage, and there will be absolutely nomore abandoned buildings!" Andrew rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Tyler.

After a little more talking, Pru and Patience excused themselves and left for home. They reached the front door when Pru stopped Patience from going out the door. "Wait, we need Chris." Patience nodded and offered to go get him. She reentered the livingroom and asked Chris if he could help her and Prudence with something. Chris nodded and hurried to get his jacket since night was soon falling on San Francisco. He rejoined the girls and said if they weren't in a hurry they could take his car. Patience shook her head and said teleportation would be best. Patience took her sister and great cousins hands and beamed out of the manor. Piper and Phoebe gave eachother questioning looks, but they both just shrugged it off.

The three witches beamed in the loft and looked around. Melinda surprised them who was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a soda. "Ive been waiting for you for freakin hours! Where were you?" The girls and Chris apologized saying the boys needed to hunt a couple demons which made Melinda roll her eyes. "Ugh the demon excuse is being used again. I wish they'd leave everyone alone..." Chris smiled and agreed with his aunt, and grabbed some popcorn. Pru asked if Sarah was in yet, but Melinda shook her head.

The girls and Chris sat on the couch. Mel told the newcomers she's been watching romance movies such as Titanic, The Notebook, P.S. I Love You, and Valentines Day. The three gave her looks knowing she really couldn't go through all those movies in just a couple hours. They continued watching movies until they heard someone unlocking the door to the loft. They all saw Sarah walk in looking exhausted. She jumped when she saw her sisters, Melinda, and Chris waiting for them. "Uh...Hey guys! I'm going to bed, night!" She started walking towards her room when Pru stopped her saying it was too early for anyone to go to bed. "Sit down sis, we wanna talk to ya."

Sarah slowly made her way to a couch and slowly sat down. She looked between the four people and gave them a smile. "Okay sooo...what's up?" Prudence and Patience looked at eachother and Pru decided to start the intervention. She cleared her throat and looked at her sister, "Uh Sarah, we wanna talk to you about how you've been acting lately..." She saw Sarah raise her eyebrow and she continued on, "Well we've seen you when you come home and sometimes it's with multiple guys, or your drunk..and we just want to help you." Sarah crossed her arms and scoffed quietly. Wow, they were seriously giving her an intervention? This should be good. Sarah looked at the group and didn't look too happy. 'What's the point in acting the part?'

Sarah crossed her legs, with her arms crossed and eyes dead right on the floor. Patience got up from her couch and sat by her sister. She took Sarahs hand and looked at her, "We're worried sis, and we want to help you in anyway possible." Sarah pushed her sisters hand away from her and shifted her position. "I don't need help. I'm living my life the way I want to and Im going to keep living it like this." Patience looked at her sister and cousins helplessly. Pru sighed and looked at her baby sister, "Sar, we're not trying to insult you. We just want to help..." Sarah rolled her eyes and said confidently that she didn't need any of their help.

Melinda could see tears welling in Prudences eyes and immediately felt bad for her cousin. Chris leaned up in his chair and looked at his great cousin, "Sarah, you don't have to live like this you know..." Sarahs head zipped over towards Chris and her eyes looked hostile. Patience sat back and glanced from Sarah to Chris, knowing something was about to happen. Sarahs expression became rigid as she looked at the youngest Halliwell, "I hope you don't expect me to listen to _you_!" Patience told her sister he was there to help, but Sarah refused to listen.

She got up from the couch and shook her head looking disgusted. "No! I don't want to listen to a kid who's been nothing but spoiled all his damn life!" Chris looked shocked at what Sarah was saying, and Melinda shook her head saying he was never spoiled. Sarah rolled her eyes and told Melinda her feelings towards Chris was exactly the same with her. "You guys got everything! You have boyfriends you can actually keep, you have career paths you can actually get into but everytime I get into something it goes down the fucking drain! Call me jealous, a brat, I don't fucking care, but don't stand there and lie your fucking asses off saying you never got anything you wanted!"

She ran off into her room and slammed the door shut. Now Chris was looking pissed and Melinda had tears rolling down her eyes. Prudence tried apologizing to both Melinda and Chris, but Melinda put her hand up, "No Pru, don't apologize for her. If she wants to think that Chris and I had it easy growing up, let her! We all know how we were raised, and there was nothing in our lives about being picked as favorites so if she wants to be jealous of me, fucking let her! Because she'll NEVER know the truth!" She grabbed her keys and stormed out of the loft slamming the door on the way out.

Patience and Prudence stood there for awhile before looking at eachother. Patience said that she'll go and take care of Chris, and Pru said that after dealing with Sarah, she'll go find Melinda knowing a place where she'll probably be. Pru made her way to Sarah's room and Patience closed her eyes to get a read on Chris and groaned. "He's off fighting demons...shit." She immediately beamed out of the loft. Prudence opened Sarahs door and slowly walked in. She saw Sarah looking out her window and sat on the bed. "Sarah, what was that? You really hurt Mel and Chris' feelings."

Sarah continued looking out the window, not bothering to move. She was actually crying now and wasn't going to waste her time to hide it. "I'm sorry okay? I know what I did was wrong and I really do know they're trying to help but..." Pru got up from the bed and pulled her sister in a hug. Sarah cried in her sisters shoulder and started asking Pru to help her and fast. "I don't want to go down the wrong path, I really don't..." Pru said she knew what Sarah was talking about and took in a deep sigh. She pulled away the hug and looked at Sarah in her eyes.

"If you really want help, than I think you should go to therapy or rehab...I know it sounds harsh but..." Sarah wiped away her tears and told Pru that she was right. She was open to pretty much everything at the moment. Pru told her it wasn't going to be easy, but she would be there for her. "And I'm sure once Mellie and Chris are over this, they'll be here for you too." Sarah nodded slowly and hugged her sister again.

Patience beamed into an alleyway and immediately ducked down to avoid an energyball. She saw Chris throwing energy balls left and right at demons. Some were missing, and others were right on target. "Ugh this isn't good..." She quickly recited a spell to vanquish all the demons, and soon they all blew up leaving a confused looking Chris. He turned to see his cousin when another demon shimmered behind him. "Chris, look out!" Before Chris could react, the demon formed and threw a fireball at him which hit him square in the chest. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain which soon lead to him passing out, "Fucking bastard!"

Patience grabbed a wooden stick and threw it at the demon which lunged in his stomach resulting in his vanquish. Patience ran to Chris and tried waking him up. "Oh my God Chris wake up!" She didn't see the orbs forming infront of her, and kept shaking Chris. "Chris! Come on dude!" She was about to yell for help, but the persons voice interupted her. "I can help." Patience looked up to see a man with brown hair and green eyes. He knelt down and began healing Chris' chest wound. As Chris' wound was healing he started to gain consciousness which made Patience sigh in relief.

Chris opened his eyes and looked at his healer who was blurry in his vision. "W-who are you?" The man instructed Chris not to talk for a couple more seconds, and when he was fully healed, the man helped Chris sit up. "You could've died from the fireball." Chris signed and admitted his fault which Patience laughed at hearing. "Wow that's a first." Chris looked at his healer and asked who he was. The man smiled and introduced himself, "I'm Jason, your whitelighter." Chris nodded and recalled the Elders telling him he and his brothers were getting a whitelighter.

Jason and Patience helped Chris up and Chris rubbed his head. "Ow, that fucking hurts man..." Jason chuckled and apologized saying he couldn't heal headaches. Chris smiled in appreciation, and held onto Patience and Jasons arms for support. "I think it'd be best to take you home little DH." Chris nodded at Patience and Jason orbed all three out heading for the manor.

**AN: Another chapter written! I told ya a new character was gonna be introduced! The boys has their whitelighter now! I can tell you I have ALOT in mind for Jason. He's gonna become a very important character down the line of this fic. As for Sarah...I feel bad for the girl. I had this all planned since starting this fic, and I have some plans for her...when will they be shown? Probably not for awhile... Anyways please review! You are all awesome!**


	18. Why Do We Have A New Whitelighter?

**Ohhh I just recieved a question about a sequel! Okay because I love you SOOOO much, I'll answer the question. Will I be writing a sequel after Destiny Takes Its Toll Hmmm...Maybe. Haha, you'll definitely find out if Im writing one by the 40th to 50th chapter. But for now, keep reading and reviewing! Also I'd like to thank everyone who favorited this story and me as an author! Those type of things motivates me to write! So again I thank you all who did so! Please review!**

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch. 17: Why Do We Need A Whitelighter?**

Up on the bridge, Melinda sat on the edge looking down at the moving cars. She realized she's been up here alot lately, but it didn't matter. She dug in her pocket and took out a bag of M&Ms and opened it, taking some out and throwing them in her mouth. "Stupid little bitch thinks she just knows everything." Grabbing a small rock she looked from the rock and the cars thinking about throwing it down at them. She rolled her eyes, groaned and threw the rock towards the wall of the bridge. "C'mon Mel, just calm down." She closed her eyes, inhaled, and exhaled. She continued this process for a couple minutes before opening her eyes again. 'Don't let Sarah get to you. It's not worth it.' "Not worth it at all."

As she said that, Prudence beamed onto the bridge behind her. "What's not worth it?" Melinda looked behind her to see Prudence and smiled. She turned back to the cars shrugging and said it wasn't worth letting Sarah get under her skin. Prudence nodded and sat next beside her cousin with a smile. "That's a good thing to do." Melinda nodded again handing Prudence some M&Ms. Prudence took the M&Ms, and ate them one at a time. "Ya know, it's sad. Seeing what she's going through." Prudence nodded and sighed.

She said it wasn't going to be fun telling her parents about what's gonna happen to Sarah. Melinda gave Prudence a questioning look and she told her that Sarah accepted going to rehab to help her with her problems. "Wow. That's a big step for her..." Melinda asked what Sarah was doing now, which Prudence told her she was asleep at the moment. The witch got up from the ground and helped Prudence up. She said it was a good time to go home. Prudence took Mels arm and beamed them to Halliwell Manor.

The beam appeared in the livingroom where everyone else was. They immediately started asking questions when they saw Chris on the couch holding his head. "Ow...my head..." Patience rolled her eyes at her cousin and shook her head. She told him if he wasn't hunting demons like he was invincible, his head wouldn't be hurting. Chris glared at Patience who gave a glare right back. Melinda stepped up and demanded to know what happened to her nephew. "Well after the intervention, Chris here was taking on three to five demons by himself!" Melinda looked at Chris asking why he was fighting demons be himself. Chris shrugged, saying it was something to do.

Melinda sat on the couches arm and sighed to herself. Sometimes her nephew was just like his Uncle. "Well the next time you decide to go hunt demons by yourself, ask someone to assist you. Like your brothers." Chris rolled his eyes and promised he would do just that the next time he wanted to go hunt demons. Melinda looked around the room and was surprised to see Jason. "Uh hi. Who are you?" Jason introduced himself as Chris and his brothers whitelighter. Melinda nodded slowly and raised a thumb, saying that was good to know.

It was five o'clock when everyone else seemed to show up at the manor except Sarah and Tyler. Leo had gone up to his and Pipers room to work with papers from Magic School, and Piper was starting on tonights dinner. Everyone else was in the livingroom talking to Jason. They all seemed to like him, and they were also glad to know he wasn't like those arrogant stuck up whitelighters they've met in the past. Even Piper had good things to say about Jason which was rare. She even went ahead and invited him to stay for dinner which he accepted greatfully.

The front door to the manor opened and in came both Tyler and Jacob. "Look who I found walking into Prescott Street." Everyone peered in the Foyer to see Jacob, who Tyler was talking about. Chris immediately went over to his boyfriend and asked if everything was alright. Jacob didn't really look too happy and explained he got into a bad fight with his step father. Chris hugged his boyfriend and apologized for what happened. "Its not your fault. Anyway he'll probably forget about it by tonight." Kira, who'd been listening from the livingroom made a mean look on her face.

She met Jacobs step father and absolutely hated the man. She swore the first time she met him, he was a suspicious agenda in life. Wyatt caught his wifes expression and told her not to even think about what she was thinking. Kira looked at her husband with an innocent look on her face, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Wyatt dully looked at his wife who was looking in a different direction. She snatched up a magazine from the rack and opened it to the middle of the magazine. "Wow, who knew the gas prices would equal out the ones in twenty-eleven!" Wyatt rolled his eyes, got up from the couch and went in the kitchen to get a beer.

In the kitchen Piper was working on Pork Chops Oreganata with rice, apricot and toasted almond stuffing, a green bean casserole, potato salad, spicy thai noodles, and scalloped potatoes. She even had a pecan pie, cherry cheesecake, and a blueberry cheesecake in the fridge for desert along with chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry icecream in the freezer. Wyatt looked at all the food that was cooking and tried to sneak some scalloped potatoes, but Piper caught him red handed, "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Don't you dare touch that with your hands!"

Wyatt stopped what he was doing and chuckled at his mother. Piper, hearing the chuckle, smacked him on his left arm. "Get back in the livingroom before you make me lose my temper!" Wyatt couldn't get the smile he had off his face. He loved annoying his mother to the point where she had a bad temper. It was pretty funny. Wyatt took a beer from the fridge, and immediately left the kitchen since he was being watched by Piper. The chef sighed and went back to her cooking mumbling about her son getting on her nerves.

Tyler was seated on a chair in the livingroom glancing from the TV to Jason. He honestly didn't no why he and his brothers needed a whitelighter. There was plenty of whitelighters in the family, so he thought it was kinda pointless. He looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, and not seeing anyone looking their way he leaned up, "Hey, just out of curiosity, but why did the Elders assign us a whitelighter?" Jason looked at Tyler with a small grin on his face. He loved this part of the job. There was always one Charge who questioned him.

"Well the Elders said since you are the new Charmed Ones, They thought you guys needed your own whitelighter." Tyler nodded pretending to understand when in fact he didn't. It really shouldn't even surprise him since he knew the Elders are stupid fuckers who loved making peoples lives a living Hell. But he had to admit, it _might_ be a good idea to have a whitelighter out there waiting for calls... Tyler decided not to question Jason anymore and had his attention to the TV. When he smelled the food cooking in the kitchen, he made a frown and felt his stomach growl in hunger. 'Dammit when is Grandma gonna be done with dinner?'

Patience and Pru purposely got up to go in the diningroom to set the table so Chris and Jake could be closer together. The sisters smirked at eachother and looked back to see the two boys get closer together. "God they're so cute!" Patience whispered and Prudence agreed. They began talking about whether Tyler and Andrew would get themselves some girlfriends. Both thought Tyler wouldn't be open to relationships since he knew very well what happens when Halliwells get in a relationship. Somehow everything turns upside down and their relationships are ruined. "Honestly I think Chris broke the curse. I mean he and Jakes been dating since what? Sophmore year of High School?" Prudence got out the plates and handed half of them to Patience.

"Yeah somewhere around there. Four years and they're still going strong." The girls made sure the table looked absolutely perfect for tonights dinner. They managed to make enough room for everyone at the table, but they had a feeling Sarah wasn't going to show up tonight. They knew she was going to need alot of time for herself so they didn't want to bother her. Piper called from the kitchen for someone to help her with the food and Pru hurried in the kitchen. After everything was brought out, everyone gathered around the table to start their dinner.

Pru and Patience cornered Chris and Jake and got them to sit next to eachother, but there was some confusion with the rest of the seats since Sarah was gone and Jason ended up on the other side next to Chris, while Patience sat next to Jason. Everyone else found their seats and sat down at the table. Phoebe looked around and noticed her youngest daughter was gone. She looked towards Patience and Prudence and asked where Sarah was, and they both said she wasn't feeling well. Phoebe wasn't really believing them, but dropped it anyway.

The food passed around the table multiple times, and soon everyones plates were filled. The Halliwell family plus their guests enjoyed everything Piper made for that night. Unknown to them, Medilyn had shimmered in the kitchen eavesdropping on the family. She did her best to peer out in the diningroom to see what was going on and listened to what was being heard. She got a glimpse of everyone who was there. 'It seems like everyones there...wait! That girl isn't in there!' She smirked and walked away from the door and summoned Breos. Breos bowed and asked what Medilyn wanted with him on such short notice. "I want you to get your demons together and attack Sarah Halliwell whereever she is! She isn't here for some reason..." Breos nodded and bowed again, than shimmered out. Medilyn walked over to the door again to eavesdrop some more.

Across town at Phoebe and Coops, Sarah was laying in her bed with earphones in her ears. She was laying on her left side staring at the wall. Tonight really wasn't her night, and all she wanted to do was exactly what she was doing. Absolutely nothing. Sarah sighed to herself getting up from the bed. She walked out of the room and made her way towards the kitchen. Taking a glass cup from the cupboard, Sarah filled the glass until it was full of water, and put a couple ice cubes in it to cool it down. She turned towards the counter which seperated the kitchen and livingroom. There were so many things going through her mind right now. First was how her parents would react when they found out she had a drinking and guy problem. Plus the fact that she'd be going to rehab for the drinking.

Deep down she had a feeling her parents knew about the drinking problem...Actually she was surprised that her mother didn't do anything about it. Maybe she, her mother, thought it was just a phase. Maybe her father got that in her mothers head. God this was gonna suck, but atleast she had her sisters there for her. Finishing the water Sarah put the cup in the sink, turned around and jumped at what she saw. Breos and his demons were standing in the livingroom looking at her with those ugly demon smiles they had. The witch/Cupid rolled her eyes and mumbled on how she could never seem to get away from the demons in the world. They'd sadly always find her one way or another.

Breos smiled his damn ugly fake demon smile and introduced himself. Sarah clearly just wasn't impressed...she never was. Demons were always the same in her point of view. Ugly, stupid, idiotic, broken records...well okay they weren't always ugly...Sarah thought some of the demon guys she ran into was sometimes hot. But the point was they were all the same. "So wanna explain why you're here, or do you just wanna cut to the chase in killing me?" Breos laughed complimenting Sarahs eagerness. He crossed his arms and made a tsk sound with his tongue.

"Patience is a virtue you know." Sarah smirked saying that was her sisters special ability. "You might know her you know...her names Patience. Get it?" Breos shook his head wondering how these people...these _witches_ could be so fucking annoying. The demon was beyond sick with these Halliwells and wanted them dead as much as Medilyn did. Breos wondered why Medilyn wasn't there now, but assumed she had a good reason. The demon was done waiting for the right time to strike, and ordered the demons to make fireballs. Sarah watched the demons with their fireballs and sighed. This was beyond useless.

Demons standing in my sight, I twist your fireballs with my might, let fire erupt the ones who are in my sight!

The demons erupted in flames and screamed in agonizing pain. Sarah watched the demons explode to their deaths looking really bored. "And I hope they enjoy the wasteland." Sarah crossed her arms, a triumphant smile on her lips. Breos sarcastically congratulated Sarah and gave her an applause, "Well done! You must be very powerful." Sarah rolled her eyes and got up on the counter. She sat with her legs crossed and her eyes were directly on Breos'. "If this is the part where you try to," she raised her fingers to look like quotation marks, "turn me, you can save it. Now get the fuck out of here before I get the Charmed Ones on your ass."

Breos glared at the witch and quickly shimmered out. Sarah again rolled her eyes and jumped off the counter. "Right now rehab sounds like a good idea right about now...and a shrink." she thought about it for awhile and walked fast in her room. She opened her closet door, took out a suitcase, and stuffed her clothes in it.

**Honestly I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Maybe it's the guilt of not using Sarah enough, but all this pretty much has to happen in order for what I have planned for her in the future. I will personally miss Sarah, but I promise you guys this isn't goodbye forever! And what exactly does Medilyn have in store for the Halliwells? Hmmm... Review people! Loveness to you all!**


	19. Sarah's Next Step

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch. 18: Sarah's Next Step**

Medilyn was still peeking in the diningroom eavesdropping on the Halliwells. The stuff they were talking about bored her so damn much! All these people talked about was their lives... work, relationships, college,...it was sickening! Medilyn thought she was on the verge of throwing up. She almost exposed herself when Breos shimmered in behind her by freaking out, "You miserable demon! Don't ever do that again!" She took one more peek in the diningroom before facing Breos again. She demanded to know what he was doing here and asked him how it went with Sarah.

Breos inhaled and told the demoness that Sarah took out all the demons except for him. This made Medilyn confused, which resulted in her giving Breos a glare. "How the hell could she take out all those demons? She doesn't have any powers except for...what does she have? Those visions?" Breos told her Sarah was extremely talented and quick with spells. Medilyn rolled her eyes and was about to smack Breos across the face until she heard Piper getting up to go to the kitchen. "Todays your lucky day..." Before Breos could ask what she meant, the demoness grabbed his shirt and flamed them both out just in time for Piper to miss them. Piper looked around the kitchen feeling abit off, but she pushed the feeling aside and got out the pies for desert.

Piper reentered the diningroom with a smile on her face. She set down the pies and Tylers eyes looked like he didn't eat tonight. "That's some...good looking pie..." Wyatt told his son that everyone was going to have just one piece. Tyler smirked saying he knew for a fact Piper made more than one pie for tonights desert. The chef looked from her son to grandson and simply shook her head. "Before anyone gets a piece, I want to cut one for Sarah." She started to cut the piece, until a voice stopped her. "Don't bother." Everyone looked up to see Sarah standing in the foyer with her car keys in her hand.

Prudence and Patience gave eachother a look, both with the same expression: Worry. This wasn't going to end pretty. The two girls wondered what Sarah was going to say. Was she gonna drop the rehab bomb? Or was she going to tell their parents in private? Luck was on their side when Sarah asked to see her parents alone. Phoebe and Coop got up from the chairs and followed Sarah in the livingroom. Everyone except Pru, Patience, Melinda and Chris M were confused. Tyler and Andrew looked at eachother and shrugged while everyone else looked worried.

In the livingroom Sarah had her parents sit down infront of her. Phoebes expression was nothing but worrisome as was Coops. Sarah took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. 'Well, here goes nothing.' Sarah cleared her throat and gave her parents a nervous stare. "Mom, Dad..." She purposely stopped to see her parents expressions before going on, "Just recently, I've decided something that I have to do, for myself... And..." As she felt more nervous, the harder it was to get it all out. Her father told her if she had something to tell them, they wouldn't get mad even if it was bad. "I'm going to rehab. For a drinking problem I've had for the past couple months."

Phoebe and Coops expressions looked like they collapsed and was tossed off a building. Out of everything Phoebe thought she was going to say, it was the worst. She knew her daughter had a problem settling with a guy, but a drinking problem? Phoebe could feel herself becoming more and more sad...not to mention guilty. She should've sensed this! She should've known something was wrong...not with being an Empath, but with her mother instincts! Seeing his wife almost in tears, he thought it would be best if he started talking. "Well uh... We're..." Coop sighed.

He thought he knew what he was going to say, but it wasn't coming out right. Sarah sighed and placed her hands on her parents hands. "I think I know how you feel, but atleast I'm doing this by myself...going to get help I mean. And I know it'll take you time to adjust, but I'll always know I have a support system here." Phoebe now had tears streaming down her face, which made Sarah really guilty and shitty. She knew this was going to happen, but it still didn't make her feel good about it. Phoebe inhaled deeply, and slowly exhaled as she tried to wrap the news around her brain.

Phoebe looked down on the ground, and before she knew it she was racing up the stairs. Everyone in the diningroom had heard what Sarah said and it was like time was officially standing still. Nobody was giving eachother direct eyecontact and most of them were staring down at the table. Jason was immediately feeling akward since this was his first meal with the family, and he wasn't sure whether or not he should excuse himself from the table. Same thing with Jacob aswell.

After about an hour or so, Phoebe had come downstairs and there were some people still in the diningroom and Coop, Prudence, Patience and Sarah were still in the livingroom with Phoebe who had joined them. Melinda and Chris M were standing by the livingroom incase they needed to go in for whatever reason. In the kitchen Piper was putting food away in the fridge so if anyone wanted some all they had to do was get it. Paige and Henry Sr had gone home, but their kids had stayed to help around the manor. Henry Jr. came up to Jason who didn't really know what to do here, "Kinda akward huh?" Jason looked at Henry Jr and simply nodded. Henry Jr chuckled and told Jason to get use to it since things like this seems to always happen..the drama he was talking about.

Jason looked at Henry Jr with a smile and told him he's up for the challenge. Henry Jr smiled and patted Jasons shoulder, "Good good! Because if you get my cousins hurt in anyway," he leaned close to Jasons ear, "I'll have you taken out quicker than a darklighters arrow." With another pat on the shoulder Henry Jr strolled away and accidentally bumped into his sister Pandora. She had her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Henry did you seriously just threaten the new whitelighter?" Henry Jr admitted the accusation with pride, which Pandora laughed. She loved seeing her brothers mean side towards people.

Phoebe had become calmer, but she wanted to go home. She, Coop, and Sarah were about to exit the manor but Sarah quickly turned around. "Wait, I almost forgot!" She got Tyler, Chris and Andrew together in the Foyer and told them about the demon she had met earlier that day. "He was about six foot two, dark hair, big fat nose..." She smiled and chuckled when she said that. It was probably the first real smile she made that night, "Okay I added the last part. Oh and he had a scar on his forehead." She asked if they needed help to ID the demon in the Book, but Tyler said he thought he knew who Sarah was talking about.

Chris and Andrew gave Tyler an akward stare which in return he merely shrugged, "What? So I was up one night studying the Book. Gimme a break." Both his brothers shook their heads, hugged Sarah goodbye and headed upstairs. Patience also hugged her sister telling her not to leave the city until tomorrow so she could see Sarah off. "I wanna be there for you, okay?" Sarah smiled again promsing she wouldn't leave until tomorrow. She told everybody goodnight, exited the manor with Phoebe who was behind her. Coop faced everyone and told them he'd tell them when things were gonna happen.

After he left, Patience started up the stairs towards the attic, while Prudence was being dragged upstairs towards Melindas room. The girls entered the room and Pru shut the door. "Mellie, thank you for helping me try to help Sarah even though she..." Melinda shook her head and placed her hands on her cousins arms, "Pru, don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for." She began telling Pru about finding them some resources to help them buy an apartment. "I have a few friends I know downtown, and they told me there are three more apartments available!" She went on to say she actually recieved an update tonight via text and told Pru they had to act quick.

Pru thought about it for a split second before raising her hand, "Better start packing cousin, we're movin' out!" They both giggled and Mel clapped her hand against Prus and they shared a hug. 'This is something Pru needs right now.' Melinda thought and Pru was the same way.

CHARMED

Medilyn and Breos was standing in the lair of the double doors. The demoness was giving Breos the glare of death, but Breos wouldn't flinch. "You could be the most worthless demon Ive ever worked with! Except for..." A noise was heard and both Jayde and the black haired demon entered the lair. Breos and Medilyn stared at the demon and demonic teen. "I hope you're not talking about me," He stared right at Medilyn and ignored Breos. "because that would hurt my poor feelings." Medilyn rose her eyebrow and asked since when did demons have feelings.

Jayde rolled her eyes and sarcastically told her, "Since when did demons act so pathetic?" Medilyn laughed asking Jayde if that was the best she got. In return Jayde formed a fireball so quick and flung it at Medilyn that the demoness didn't have time to react. The fireball caught her hair on fire and Medilyn started screaming, "You stupid girl!" Medilyn dissapeared in flames and Jayde cracked up. She was laughing so hard that her face was turning red. The black haired demon didn't do anything. Jayde asked him if he had a sense of humor. The demon looked at the girl saying he only found it funny when he was torturing and killing people. Jayde looked at him curiously, "Whats your name anway?" Before the demon could reply, there was a scream within the Underworld saying Jaydes' name. "Shit I gotta go!" In an instant she shimmered out leaving the dark haired demon alone.

****

Sighs poor Phoebe. No parent wants to hear their daughter or son admit they needed and was going to go to rehab... I know I wouldn't. I don't know about you guys but Imma miss Sarah. This wasn't her last chapter, but it's coming. Review folks and I'll upload Ch. 19 soon! I promise that it's gonna be longer than this one! Loveness!


	20. The Guardians

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch. 19: The Guardians**

In a dark chamber there were four people. The leader, Ishmikus, looked very calmly at his members. Two men and one woman stood before him. "My friends, it's time to protect the power, and fulfill our destinies." Ishmikus led his members to another room where a box sat in the middle of the room. Ishmikus walked over to the box and lifted it up. Ishmikus asked his members to make a circle around him, and they began a Latin chant. As they were chanting, the box started to glow a light green than slowly lifted itself from Ishmikus' hands.

The boxes lid opened and smoke slowly lifted out of the box and spun into three individual circles. Those three circles flashed and forged into three seperate amulets. Ishmikus took the three amulets, thanked his friends, and asked that they follow him again into another room. There was a stone table with three indintations. Ishmikus told the three that they must send the amulets to their appointed Guardians. One of the members, the woman, asked if the Charmed Ones were going to be the three Guardians.

"My dear," Ishmikus said with a smile, "The Charmed Ones are retired and the new Charmed Ones won't be reconstituted for another eleven years. It's nice to leave the Halliwell sisters in peace." When Ishmikus placed the amulets into their indentations, three holograms appeared showing the three who would protect their amulets. The guardians consisted of two witches and one mortal. Ishmikus waves his hand and traveled into the first hologram. Ishmikus appeared in a little house in Cairo. There a woman that was either in her late twenties to early thirties was performing a prayer at her altar.

Once she was done, she turned and was shocked to see Ishmikus there. The man told the Egyptian witch not to worry, for she would help protect the Power. The witch, who's name was Akila, stared at Ishmikus in disbelief. She was chosen to protect a power? Exactly what kind of power? She told the man before she was probably not worthy enough to protect whatever power he was talking about. Ishmikus chuckled saying that was not true, and she was rightfully chosen for the role. Before Akila could further decline this offer, Ishmikus placed the green amulet around Akila's neck.

Instantly the Egyptian witch felt the power of the amulet run through her body. At that point, she knew she could no longer deny the role. "B-but what if I fail?" Ishmikus laughed saying he had full trust that Akila would perform a fantastic job. Otherwise he would not have chosen her to help protect this power. "When the time is right," Ishmikus said in a serious tone now, "I will be calling you and the other two Guardians to join together for the side of Good to possess this power. Until than, I wish you the best of luck." Ishmikus bowed to the Egyptian witch and she generously bowed back.

With a flash, the man was gone leaving Akila alone with the amulet. She lifted the amulet with her hands and inspected the green glowing object. There was just one thing etched into it. Three letters T-R-I. Tri? What in the world did Tri mean? Although Akila was confused, she knew when the amulet touched her neck, that this was truly her destiny.

Now it was time to meet the second guardian of the power. Richard Montana. Ishmikus appeared in the small apartment located in LA, and entered Richards room. Richard was in his bed fast asleep, when Ishmikus started calling his name. Richard stirred and slowly opened his eyes to see the man infront of his bed. With a yell, Richard jumped from the bed and looked at the man. "Who the hell are you?" Ishmikus smiled telling Richard not to worry. He began telling Richard what he told Akila about being one of the three Guardians of the power.

Richard immediately shook his head and waved the man off. "No, no, no! There is no way I'm going to partake in this nonsense! I'm officially done with magic!" Ishmikus smiled and told Richard he did not need to practice magic to protect the power in which this amulet could open. Ishmikus took the amulet and held it infront of Richard. "Richard, this power is powerful enough to bring about an apocolypse which could wipe out mortals everywhere resulting in an apocolypse and even a war between good and evil. I've appointed you one of the three guardians which would protect and keep the power locked up long enough for Good to possess it! Evil cannot get to this power!"

Richard couldn't believe this was happening. Again he was being sucked into magic! And worse of all this man was dead confident that Richard was a guardian to this new power of his. Fucking fabulous. This was something Richard wasn't expecting to happen to him ever. Ishmikus placed the amulet around Richards neck like he did with Akila. "Richard, we are counting on you to help us restore what's rightfully ours! For Good to possess what is theirs!" Before he could let Richard say anything else, he dissapeared going to the third guardian.

Richard looked down at the amulet on his neck. He was facinated by the odd glowing the amulet had. Curious, he took the amulet off to further inspect it. Infront of the amulet had four letters etched into the front of the amulet. F-E-C-T. Fect? Was this even a word? Richard immediately looked for a dictionary by the bookcase. He couldn't find any word that was Fect. Richard wondered why this word...if it even was a word, was on this amulet. Richard sighed and put the amulet in his pocket and decided to just call it a night. Maybe when he woke up tomorrow, the amulet would be gone and everything that happened tonight would be a dream. "Yeah that's it...it's just a dream." Richard went back to his bed and closed his eyes as tightly as he could. Tomorrow when he woke up, this would all just be a dream.

By now Ishmikus made his way to the third guardian who in fact lived in San Francisco. It was around 8:00PM when Ishmikus appeared in the livingroom. He looked around, but couldn't seen anyone in view. Taking out the third and final amulet, Ishmikus let its power take him to where he needed to go. The Leader made his way upstairs and into a bedroom were he found the last guardian, a mortal woman sitting on her bed looking in what appeared to be a photo album. Ishmikus looked at the object and locked on it. "Memories are what keeps us alive isn't it?"

The womans head shot up and she got up from the bed dropping the album on the floor. Ishmikus told her not to be afraid for he was not going to hurt her. The woman looked scared, and was completely speechless. "You my dear, has been chosen for something unimaginable." the woman gulped and managed to get something out even if she was stuttering the words. "W-what do y-you m-mean?" The man explained what he explained the first two times to Akila and Richard. After he was finished, the woman couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could she be "chosen" for something like this?

Ishmikus walked towards the woman and presented her with the amulet. It was the most transfixing thing she's ever seen. The woman took the amulet from Ishmikus who was a little shocked since she was the only one out of the three who did so, and looked at the front of the glowing green object. "A. What does that mean?" she looked at Ishmikus who just gave her a small smile. "You'll find out soon my dear, but remember to protect this amulet with all your life." The woman cleared her throat, shook her head and told the man she couldn't because she had a son to protect.

"What if he gets hurt? What if someone comes after this and in turn hurts him?" Ishmikus promised that there were many enchatmets protecting the amulet and its sisters. Not waiting for another word from the woman, Ishmikus said goodbye. "Take care Jenna, may the God and Goddess be with you." Jenna watched as the man dissapeared in a flash of light. She looked at the amulet again and placed it around her neck. "Mom?" Jenna looked up at her eight year old son who was standing in the doorway. She smiled at him, got up from the bed, and walked towards him. "You ready to go to bed sweetie?" The young boy nodded and Jenna led her son to his bedroom. After tucking him in she walked over to the doorframe and turned out the light. "Sweet dreams, Jacob."

****

A/N: Well this is cool, I just revealed something important to the story! The three guardians of the power...can you guys figure out what it's called? It's fairly easy...and notice who the guardians are! Chapter 20 will be everywhere! I'll be writing in scenes from the past, suspicion will rise, we'll be saying goodbye to a character, and Medilyn(with her new due thanks to Jayde) and the mystery demon will be plotting to find the next amulet!(Remember they have 1/3rds in their posession). Please review and I can't wait to present Chapter 20: Parting is a Halliwells Bitter Sorrow! Until next time...


	21. Parting is a Halliwells Bitter Sorrow

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch. 20:: Parting is a Halliwells Bitter Sorrow**

****

Sarah narrating in Italics

__

Sometimes in life, people go through many changes in their lives. Some are good, while others can be for the best.

Sarah had finished packing her suitcase, and zipped the suitcase up. She took the bag by it's handle and let it thump on the floor. The girl sighed. Looking around the room, she saw all her things where they were, nothing being bothered to be touched. It wasn't worth stowing away items that were full of memories. Sarah rolled her suitcase out of her room where Phoebe, Coop, Pru, Patience, Melinda and Chris M were waiting for her. At Sarahs request, she didn't want the whole family there to see her off. The only reason Melinda and Chris were there was because Pru and Patience wanted them to be.

It was decided that Coop and Phoebe would be the only ones taking Sarah to the rehabilitation center. The girl said her goodbyes to her sisters and hugged them. "I'll see you guys soon. Trust me." Pru and Patience gave Sarah their love and stepped back. Sarah than walked over to Melinda and Chris and hugged them aswell. "I am so sorry for the way I treated you guys before." Melinda and Chris both told her the apology wasn't needed. Sarah smiled and let her parents escort her out of the apartment. Sarah turned around and promised her cousins and sisters she'd keep in touch.

After the door closed, Melinda walked over to Pru, pushed her hair back behind her ear and gave her a half hug. "Hey, are you okay?" Pru said she was and Melinda looked towards Patience who said the same thing. Chris came over and hugged both the girls. Melinda told Pru that they had something they really needed to do right now. Pru nodded and both the girls set off. Patience looked at Chris who asked if she wanted to do something. Patience thought about it, but said she just wanted to stay home tonight. Chris nodded, hugged his great cousin, and Patience rushed Chris out of the condo. "Go see your boy! Don't worry about me."

Chris got out in the hallway and looked at Patience, "If you need anything, just call. I'll be here." Patience nodded and watched Chris walk off. Once Chris reached the parkinglot his cell started going off. He looked at the ID seeing Jacob had sent him a text message. He opened to read it which said, "Come to my house, I need to talk to you." Chris closed the phone then hurried to his car.

__

Life doesn't always work out the way we want it, but just as long as we find the signs, everything should work out for the best.

At P3, the club had just opened for the night and already there were people coming in. One of those people were infact Jayde. The young demon was at the bar getting plastered. Tyler, who had been giving a temporary job at the club, watched Jayde. She didn't really seem to notice he was watching her. She downed a shot and bit into a piece of lime. A guy who looked like he was drunk off his ass already approached the teen demon. "Hey babe, how about I take you out and we can get our groove on." He winked at Jayde who rolled her eyes.

"Please, noones used that term since nineteen seventy seven." Tyler chuckled at the girl, and saw that the guy was slowly walking away from her. He came up to Jayde and introduced himself. "Hey I'm..." Jayde put her hand infront of his face to stop him from talking, "I know who you are. I was in your brothers graduating class... You're Tyler... or is it Andrew?" Tyler smirked telling her she was right the first time. Jayde giggled and told Tyler he was the one who use to make out with all those girls at the school assemblies. Tyler gave Jayde a thumbs up indicating she was right.

Tyler had now just noticed the green glowing amulet on the girls neck. "Nice necklace." Jayde looked down at the amulet and thanked Tyler for the comment. "I got it from an Egyptian wi-" she caught herself and started coughing, "Sorry. Sphinx. I found it when I was in Egypt by an Egyptian Sphinx." She immediately asked for another shot of liquor. Unfortuantly for her, Tyler caught on quick. Was she about to say Egyptian Witch? Or was it just a big misunderstanding? Tyler was busting himself by cleaning glasses while taking glimpses at the drunken girl.

People who got drunk did one of two things: One: Mumbled shit that never makes sense, or two: Told their deep dark secrets to people. Jayde was now about to pass out on the bar, but now instead of laughing at her Tyler was now glaring at her. "I will find out who you are."

__

When your suspicion rises, what do you do? Do you run away? Or do you try to find the truth? What if no matter how hard you try, you can never run from it? What if you're forced to find the truth? Maybe you're not looking for signs. Maybe you've already recieved one, and started to follow it.

Melinda and Pru entered their new apartment and had a look around. The girls smiled at eachother and gave eachother a big hug. "We finally did it! We can have our own lives!" Pru chuckled and asked about Melindas life in New York. Melinda shook her head telling Pru life in New York just wasn't worth it. "When I first got to New York I had fun yeah, but there was always that one thing missing, making me feel empty." Pru asked what that was. Melinda smiled and shrugged, "My family."

__

All the time, Ive heard my family was cursed. We Halliwells could never keep our relationships. That's not entirely true. Look at my mom and dad. Look at my aunts and uncles, especially Piper and Leo. They've kept on their relationship for God knows how long! So now, don't you think it's someone elses time to shine?

Chris pulled up to Jacobs house and got out of the car. He didn't bother to lock the doors because he was worried Jacob got hurt or something. He rushed in the house and started to call out Jacobs name. "Im in my room!" Chris rushed up the stairs in a panic and barged in Jacobs room asking if everythig was alright. Jacob smirked and started cracking up. "If something was wrong, than I would've called your name." Chris sighed in relief and sat down next to Jacob on the bed. "You worry too much. Just like your uncle." Chris rolled his eyes stating he was not like his Uncle, "...much." Both boys laughed, and Chris asked Jacob why he wanted to come over.

"Well I've been thinking. And believe me I've been thinking alot about this." Chris rose his eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what Jacob was going to do. Jacob walked over to his dresser to retrieve something. He picked up what he was looking for and smiled. Chris tried to take a peek, but couldn't see anything. When Jacob came back and sat on the bed he was all in smiles. "Chris, I have something to ask you." Chris nodded, not wanting to say anything incase anything he said ruined Jacobs mood. Jacob revealed a black box and opened it revealing an engagment ring.

By now Chris' heart was beating at a fast pace, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Jacob took out the ring, and held it infront of Chris. "Will you marry me?"

_If you know somethings wrong, what do you do? Do you confront the person doing the wrong, or do you go and gather up fellow soldiers?_

Andrew was lounging on the couch watching an old TV show that use to come on the CW. In his hands was a bowl of popcorn and he also had a cup of Mountain Dew on the side table. "If Brookes wedding gets messed up, I'm totally gonna laugh..." his cellphone started beeping, so he checked the text message. When he read it, his face was expressionless. "Jaydes a demon, I know it. We need to take her out." Andrew exited from the text message Tyler sent him and looked down at the bowel of popcorn. "Shit."

__

Secrets aren't uncommon in this family. We all have them...Hell even I have them. Maybe our secrets needs to come out. Maybe we should keep them to ourselves. If we do reveal something we've been keeping a secret, sure it'd piss alot of people off. Or maybe it just might result in our demise.

Jayde had left P3 and was now walking down the street by herself. She stole a bottle of vodka when Tyler wasn't looking. Tonight she almost blew her cover to a damn Halliwell! That would've been so stupid! "Great job Jayde, way to go." she started chugging down the vodka and soon the bottle was empty. The demon rolled her eyes, threw the bottle at the wall, and heard it shatter. "Ow..." Jayde rubbed her head, and leaned against the wall. The young demon looked down at the necklace Tyler was interested in. "This is all your fault..." Jayde sighed as she started to remember when she stole the necklace.

Four Years Ago

Jayde was getting bored with school. Sure she was new to High School, but being her she didn't really even need school. Her next class was Algebra One where she had the youngest Halliwell in the class with her. "Ugh." She looked around the school to see if anyone was around before shimmering out. Jayde appeared somewhere in Egypt. It was sunny, although it was starting to set, but it was still hot as fuck outside. How the hell could the Egyptians handle this heat? Especially at night! Jayde took off her jacket and tossed it aside. She could always just steal a new jacket...like Tyler Halliwells leather jacket. Looking around she saw houses lined up in rows.

"Thats so cute...not!" Nevertheless Jayde strolled along into one of the houses. Akila, one of the Guardians, was sitting at her altar in deep prayer. It was just a basic prayer to the God and Goddess. Akila finished the prayer and blew out the candles she had lit. She stood up and was shocked to see Jayde standing in her house. "Who the hell are you?" Jaydes eyes immediately locked onto the green glowing amulet. Now that must be worth a fucking fortune! "Well? Aren't you going to answer me?" Jayde jumped and looked at Akila. "Uh...sorry. I was just admiring your necklace."

Akila held onto the amulet protectively staring dead into Jaydes eyes. "Right... you must leave. Now." Jayde crossed her arms asking Akila how much she wanted for the amulet. "Silly girl, this is not for sale. Leave at once!" Jayde raised her hands and slowly turned around. Suddenly an evil smirk came across Jaydes lips. She formed two fireballs and turned to face Akila. "I'll be taking that now." She immediately threw the fireballs at Akila who dodged them immediately. Jayde rolled her eyes mumbling, "Why don't these people ever die in peace?"

Jayde formed more fireballs, but still missed Akila. "What do you want with me?" Jayde chuckled and told her she just wanted the necklace. "But...you can't have it! It was given to me...for my Destiny!" Jayde told Akila that destinies were full of shit. By now Jayde was throwing fireballs left and right. "Why won't this bitch die?" Akila was hiding from Jayde behind a piece of furniture. She desperately hoped someone could come to help her. Maybe Ishmikus. "Come out, come out whereever you are..." Jayde noticed Akilas movements and threw a fireball full force right at the Egyptian Witch.

After hearing her scream, Jayde smiled victoriously. She walked over to Akila and inspected the body. Stones from the house had fallen on the now dead Guardian. Jayde looked at the dead witch, and took the amulet from her neck. "Interesting front side..." Jayde was refering to the letters T-R-I. Shrugging, Jayde placed the amulet around her own neck and felt the amulet glow. "Whoa! This is powerful..." She looked at Akilas dead corpses one last time before shimmering out.

End of Flashback

Jayde now knew what the amulet was for. Truth was that Jayde didn't even want Medilyn to have it. Seriously if she did, she would've handed it over already. What she needed to do was give it to the Halliwells. In an instant Jayde ran from P3 as far as she could.

__

Life doesn't always work out the way we want it to. Everything is absolutely different for everyone. I know what Im doing is what's best for me. I now know it's better to live a full happy life instead of living in denial. I am Sarah Jessica Halliwell and I will get a better life.

Sarah, Coop, and Phoebe made it to the rehabilitation center. They signed her in and immediately went to get treated. She would do everything she could to get better.

__

This is Sarah Jessica Halliwell saying goodbye...for now.

**Well this is it! I'm officially 2/5s done with this fic! This will be Sarahs last chapter in this fic, but the question is will we see her again? Also Tyler has his suspicions of Jayde... Even demons have drunken moments. And what the hells up with Andrew? Also the cliffhanger on Jacob and Chris... If I have any Chris/Jacob fans reading this I'm sorry! I just love Cliff hangers. I would like to thank everyone who kept on reading this fic and I hope you keep reading! Please review! I love you all!**


	22. What Is Your Answer?

**AN: I broke a record! This is my longest written chapter in this fic! Please review and tell me whatcha think!**

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch. 21: What Is Your Answer?**

"Will you marry me?" Chris was completely speechless. Did he just hear Jacob correctly? Like did he seriously ask what he just asked? His head was spinning out of control. "I-" the sound of his cellphone stopped him. "Uh hold that thought for a sec..." Chris looked at his phone and saw Tylers name on the caller ID. "Just a minute." Chris answered the call and turned away from Jacob. "Tyler Im kinda in the middle of something." he looked at Jacob rolling his eyes which were directed at Tyler. "Okay. I'll be home in a little while. Bye." he hung up the phone, and Jacob heaved a great big sigh. "Jacob I..."

Jacob shook his head encouraging him to go. "If it's a demon than go. I can't keep you from your job. I know that." Talk about your guilt trips...fucking demons always knew how to destroy perfect timings. Also Chris had to admit he needed time to think about this. "I really am sorry..." Chris kissed Jacob on his cheek and ran off. Jacob looked down at the ring and sighed again. This was not what he had in mind.

CHARMED

In the Underworld the mystery demon and Medilyn, with her new due thanks to Jayde, looked around the Underworld at the many demons whom surrounded them. "Nows the time to fight! We need the Halliwells dead to get what we want!" Mystery Demon demanded to know where Breos was, who appeared and was looking really fucking bored. "If you plan on ordering me around, don't. My loyalties are only to her." Medilyn looked like she just won the lotto. She just loved loyal demons. The black haired demon walked up to Breos and grabbed ahold of his neck. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again."

Breos' eyes looked towards Medilyn who nodded. After Breos gave the male demon his "loyalty" he was immediately let go. "Now I need to know where Sarah Halliwell is." Breos smirked telling the mystery demon she was now off their radar. The demon growled while forming an energyball which was aimed right for Breos. "No!" Medilyn hurried and stopped her partner from killing Breos. "Hes my most powerful demon!" The mystery demon walked off looking really pissed off. Breos asked Medilyn what they were going to do next. "I have an idea...".

Medilyn waved her hand, and an electrical beamed cage appeared infront of the demons. "Kidnap the youngest Halliwell brat!" Medilyn and Breos both smirked. One way or another Medilyn planned on helping her partner...that is until it was time to double cross the bastard. Breos bowed to his master and shimmered out. "Perfect." Mediyn rubbed her hands together while sporting an evil smile.

CHARMED

At the manor Chris hurried upstairs to meet his brothers who were both in the attic. Tyler and Andrew were looking in the Book-well Tyler was looking. Andrew was just standing there with his arms crossed. "Who are we vanquishing?" As Chris made his way over to his brothers and the Book, Tyler told him they were going to vanquish Jayde. "A jewel? Why are we going to vanquish jewels now?" Tyler rolled his eyes and told him they were gonna vanquish Jayde from his Chris' graduating class. "Wait Jaydes a demon? Since when?"

Andrew rolled his eyes now saying they didn't know she was one for sure. "She was drunk you know." Tyler reminded Andrew that that drunk people often told the truth. Andrew looked at Chris, wanting to know what he thought. "What about you C, what do you think?" Tyler told Andrew only he was allowed to call Chris "C", but he was curious too so he was going to ask what he thought, until he saw Chris flipping furiously through the Book. He rose his eyebrow and cleared his throat, "Chris?" Still the youngest brother continued to flip through the Book. "Chris!"

Both his brothers yelled making Chris jump. "Whats wrong, C?" Chris looked down at the Book refusing to look at his brothers. "Nothings wrong..." he started walking off towards the potions table. "Jake asked him to marry me." Both Tyler and Andrew smiled and congratulated his brother. "What'd you say?" Chris faced his brothers and made a shrug, "Nothing. I left after he asked." Chris sat down on Pear Russells couch and rubbed his head. Andrew sat down next to his little brother and patted his shoulder. "I think you need to give him an answer. That type of question just can't be ignored."

Chris laid his back on the couch and crossed his arms "I know I do...but..." Andrew said there were no buts to marriage proposals; that Chris already knew the answer he wanted to give Jake. Suddenly orbs appeared in the attic revealing to be Jason. The whitelighter looked at his charges with a serious facial expression. "Do you guys know what the Trifecta is?" All three boys shook their heads asking Jason why. He told the Charmed Ones the Elders recieved an anonymous tip and researched it. "They say the Trifecta is a very old and ancient Power. It was created centuries ago by the forces of Good, but Evil somehow apprehanded it." Tyler asked what Evil was going to do with the Power, which Jason gave somewhat of a relieved look.

"The Elders says it hasn't been released yet, but they're close." The boys groaned and looked at eachother. Their lives just got more complicated. How teriffic. Chris asked if they saw anything about the Trifecta in the Book when they were looking for Jayde. "I don't think so, but we can try again." Tyler walked back over to the Book and began flipping. He looked up at Chris telling him to go back to Jacobs. "Give him an answer, C. Just remember you don't wanna live life wondering what if." Chris nodded slowly getting off the couch.

Tyler was right. He didn't want to wonder what if. "I'll be back than..." Chris left the attic while Jason gave Tyler a confused look. "His boyfriend proposed to him." Jasons expression dulled abit and he nodded. "Okay so we find this Trifecta thing and stop the demons from getting it." Jason said the demons have an advantage because the door to the Power was in the Underworld. Tyler and Andrew both groaned, "God dammit piece of shit!" Tyler slammed the Book shut and rubbed his head. "Okay so the doors in the Underworld, but obviously it isn't open."

Tyler rolled his eyes while mocking his brother. "But the question is, how do we get to the door?" Andrew immediately smirked giving Tyler a look. "What?" Andrew chuckled putting his arm around Tyler. "Let's ask Jayde." Jason smiled, approved of the plan. Tyler swatted Andrews arm away from telling him "No touch". He pushed Andrew away from him telling him to go call Jayde. "I hate it when people touch me." he shuddered and continued looking through the book.

Jayde was actually at the house across the street from Halliwell Manor. She made herself at home since Medilyn and her boyfriend didn't really come here anymore. "I hope there's food in this house..." she reached the kitchen when her phone started going off. Not bothering to look at the caller ID, she took the phone and opened it. "What can I do for Andrew Perry Halliwell?" Andrew told Jayde he and his brothers really needed her help. Jayde found a bottle of beer, almost picked it up, but found Mountain Dew instead. After asking what kind've help they needed, Andrew told her everything she needed to know.

This was an opening for Jayde on so many levels. First of all she needed to change sides...Medilyn and her boyfriend starting to annoy her...mainly Medilyn. Maybe she could even use the Book to find the demons name! Jayde smiled, opened the mountain dew, and drank some. "I'll be there in two seconds." she shimmered out of the house and into Halliwell Manor right next to Tyler. "Im here." Tyler yelled and jumped back away from her. The demon hung up the phone, pocketed it, placed the Mountain Dew on the floor and smiled. She kindly said hello to Andrew giving him a hug. She turned to Tyler and just gave him a dull hi.

"Okay so let's get to work. We have some demons to take care of." she walked over to the Book, but it flashed in her presence. She looked helplessly at Andrew who was walking towards the Book and Jayde. Andrew questioned the girl about the Trifecta hoping she'd know something about it. "Ohh that's what's behind the door! Medilyn and her boyfriends been trying to open it." Tylers curiosity peeked so he asked who Medilyns boyfriend was. "I don't know. I tried getting his name, but Medilyn screamed at me before getting the chance."

She explained Medilyn pissed her off so she burned her hair off. Andrew kept turning the pages and Jayde would give comments on the demons that were in the Book. "Ohh I had a love affair with him!" Tyler gave the girl a weird look, which she ignored. As Andrew flipped, the comments continued. Tyler was sort've impressed with all the guys...well demons that Jaydes been with. "Have you been with all of these demons?" Jayde rolled her eyes not bothering to answer Tylers question. They continued to look through the Book, but to no avail.

Jayde looked at the Book with a confused expression, "What goods this book if it doesn't have the demon with black hair in it?" Andrew told Jayde they couldn't always be on the lucky side. "Wait!" Jayde smiled and pointed at the Books page entry they were on. "What about them?" The boys looked at the entry which was coincidentally on Lepaurchauns. Tyler rolled his eyes saying he hated them. "They hit me with their sheigh leigh lee the last time I saw them." Andrew pointed out that Tyler had insulted them with his little people jokes. "They were funny!...Kinda." Jayde even admitted that was a little mean. Tyler glared at the demon and told Andrew to keep flipping.

Jayde sighed and asked if she could do anything to help, which Tyler told her they didn't need help. The girl looked around asking where their whitelighter was. "He's Up There getting us more information on the Trifecta." Jayde sighed, walked over to the couch and sat down. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Tyler gave her a look and smile, "Vanquish yourself?" Jayde glared wanting to make a fireball, but fought it back. Andrew was going to yell at them to shut up, but Jason appeared in orbs. "The Elders didn't have any..." he stopped and looked at Jayde.

"Why couldn't I sense her here?" Tyler told the whitelighter to relax and than told him she was just a demon. "We'll vanquish her after all this is over." Jayde scoffed saying he didn't have the guts to even try to vanquish her. Tyler growled raising his hand at the girl only to have it pushed down at Andrew. "Will you two knock it the hell off? Tyler as much as you want to vanquish Jayde, we need her help." Tyler mumbled angrily and crossed his arms. Andrew told Jayde they needed more information so he asked her to go to the Underworld. Jayde was all in smiles now. Jumping from the couch she told them she'd be back ASAP and shimmered out.

Tyler demanded to know why Andrew trusted the stupid demon. His brother told him she was the best they got when it came to spying on the demons. That just made Tyler mumble about how he never wanted to team up with demons. "Sorry bro, but there's nothing left to do." he shrugged and walked away. Tyler rolled his eyes and looked at Jason. "What're you looking at?" he walked passed Jason who just shook his head. "Brothers." Downstairs Tyler had followed Andrew to the kitchen so they could continue their talk about Jayde. "I really think we should vanquish her puny ass!" Andrew sighed shaking his head.

Tyler never really gave up on any type of argument. Andrew raised his hand saying he didn't want to discuss this any further. "Andrew we can't have a demon "friend" in the family!" Andrew rolled his eyes as he got out a bagel and butter knife. He stated that their mom was a demon, but Tyler immediately said it was different. Andrew asked how which got Tyler listing many excuses he could think of. Andrew tilted his head with a chuckle. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Andrew walked to the fridge and got out a bottle of beer.

Sometimes Tyler could be so thick. Putting on a show with the badass act all tough and shit, when in fact..."You like Jayde don't you?" Tyler immediately gagged denying having any feelings towards Jayde. Andrew reminded his brother that it was Jayde he always use to make out with at the school assemblies. "Excuse me, but I was young back than. I didn't know she was a demon!" Andrew laughed all the way to the livingroom teasing Tyler about him being in love with. demon. Tyler kept yelling at Andrew saying he felt nothing for Jayde. "Keep telling yourself that."

Tyler kept gritting his teeth while trying to calm down. "Screw this! I'm going to P3!" Tyler rushed out of the house slamming the door on his way out. Andrew dropped on the couch with a triumphant smile on his face.

CHARMED

Chris drove up to Jacobs house and parked infront of the place. He pretty much did the same thing he didn't earlier only he wasn't in a hurry this time to get in. When he reached the front door he put his thumb on the doorbell, but he didn't press it. "I don't want to talk about this right now! I need to go to work!" Jenna and her husband were having a fight...again. Chris remembered Jacob telling him his mom and step fathers been fighting alot these past few weeks now. "Maybe if you weren't so stupid than maybe you wouldn't be working for a crack whore!"

Chris looked pissed now. The fat drunk just called his grandmother a crack whore? Chris opened the front door and found the two adults arguing in the livingroom. "Dont call Piper that! The Halliwells are good people!" Jennas husband laughed while saying the Halliwells were only good to buy drugs from. Chris created an energyball and threw it at the guys head. When the man was sent crashing in the wall, Jenna felt her heart beat ten times faster. She looked at Chris who looked like he was about to get hit. "Uh...I didn't mean to do that?"

Jenna took one more glance at the knocked out man before looking at Chris again. "How much did you hear sweetie?" Chris told her he heard her husband call his grandmother a whore and that the Halliwells were drug dealers. Jenna looked absolutely embarrassed and started apologizing for the mans behavior. Chris told her it wasn't worth it, than asked if he could orb the man in a lavapit. Jenna laughed but said it wouldn't be good for him and his family. Chris smirked saying that was a big shame. Jenna thanked Chris for coming at a really good time. They both looked at the man who wasn't really moving, but they could tell he was breathing. "Well can I atleast orb him to a motel in France or something?" Jenna laughed and said it was only okay if he sensed to see if nobody was around. Chris smirked, waved his hands, and the man orbed out of the livingroom.

Jenna thanked her rescuer and excused her for work. "I'll clean the livingroom!" Jenna thanked Chris again and walked out of the house shutting the door behind her. Chris looked at the wall where Jennas husband slammed into, "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen." The livingroom filled with orbs and soon everything was fine the way it was before. Chris smiled at the scene and turned around to walk up the stairs. He found Jacob in his room laying on his side with his earphones in his ears. Chris crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Is everything okay?" Jacob turned to see Chris and gave him a small smile. "I guess. Just hearing some more arguing so I decided to put in some music." Chris walked over and sat on Jacobs bed. "Yeah I caught them downstairs. I sorta orbed Marshmallow in Frances sewers." Jacob smirked and started laughing. Chris told him not to tell Jacobs mom since she thought he was in a French motel. "You're amazing." Chris shrugged saying it was all in a days work. Chris sighed and looked at his boyfriend. There was a question that needed to be answered. "Uh I gotta answer something for you."

Chris took a deep breath before continuing. "First of all I want to apologize for leaving so abruptly, and I thought about what you asked." He took Jacobs hands and looked at him. "Jacob, I would love to marry you." Jacob was suddenly in smiles, and asked Chris if he was serious. Chris nodded and Jake jumped off the bed, grabbed the black box, and went back to the bed. The opened the box, took out the ring, and placed it on Chris' left hands middle finger. The two laughed and shared a kiss, unknown that there were two demons standing infront of the house.

Medilyn and Breos were standing next to eachother looking up at Jacobs bedroom window. Medilyn looked absolutely sick to her stomach, while Breos looked amused by her face. "Got a problem with love?" Medilyn gagged and shook her head as she felt nauseous. She leaned towards Breos' eat and sneered. "Go tell my partner we've got a problem!" Breos bowed and shimmered out. Medilyn took one last look at Jacobs window before flaming out herself.


	23. Special Authors Note!

bpSPECIAL AUTHORS NOTE/p/b

pHello! I wanted to give my readers a little heads up on my story "Destiny Takes Its Toll". Yes, I know I havent updated in a LONG LONG time, BUT I recently got a new laptop from my parents(YAY!) and I will be continuing this story ASAP! What I'll be doing is going through the story and carefully reading it. I know I have a VERY loyal fan out there and their comments/reviews are what drove me to continue this story. So, to make a long story short, I WILL be continuing Destiny Takes Its Toll and HOPEFULLY I'll finish it! :) Than I'm going to be starting Destiny Took Its Toll...GASP! I JUST REVEALED THE SEQUEL TITLE! YAY! Okay folks, a new chapter will be up ASAP so sit tight and loveness to all!/p


	24. Destinies Destructive Message

**Destiny Takes Its Toll Chapter 22: Destinies Destructive Message**

Up in the Heavens three Elders, the Angel of Destiny, Life, Death, Hope, and Choice were standing around each other in a form of a circle. They were discussing the possibility of the World going into its Apocalyptic State. "The Trifecta will destroy us all! Not only will Hope be unbalanced, but the others will too." The Angel of Hope looked towards the Angel of Death. "And I'm sure you don't want to go through that path again." The Angel of Death just looked at Hope emotionless. He never did like group meetings, but the Angel of Hope was right. He didn't want to go through a death time stop again. "Need I remind you, Death isn't the only one at risk here. I have a reputation to keep too you know." Choice nodded in agreement to Life. "Angels please! You must all calm down!" All the Angels looked at the Elder who was speaking to them. "We know you're all in a bad position, but we all need to stay in focus!" The first Elder raised her hands to signal the Angels not to say anything in response. She looked at Destiny and asked if she could be of anymore assistance to the Charmed Ones. Destiny gave the Elder an awkward look. "What exactly do you have in mind?" The Elder reminded Destiny that she served the old Charmed Ones back in two thousand six. Destiny gave a look towards Death, Life, Hope, and Choice before being engulfed by in a golden sphere. The Angels and Elders watched Destiny disappear before looking at each other with grim looks.

Back on Earth, the Trifectas powers were starting to take its toll on the mortals. In Egypt, demons were starting to come more out in the open to attack. The Trifectas powers were making the mortals think they were going either insane, or it was making them think they were invincible. Either way it wasn't pretty. Witches desperately tried to get the mortals back into reality, but it was no use. They, the mortals, felt like they were gods and even tried to overpower demons, only to get met by their demise. Other countries such as Paris, London, Japan, Russia, and South America were being affected. Some witches believed it all started in North America, which was true. Right now, Tyler was starting to make the potion to vanquish Medilyn for good while Andrew and Jayde were going over the Vanquishing Spell. "I really don't think this spell will work." Jayde asked Andrew why he thought that, which he explained it sounded too easy. Power of Three spell. Jayde made the sound of understanding and chuckled. "That is a good idea." Tyler rolled his eyes at the demon, who walked beside him. "Need any help?" Tyler scoffed claiming he knew what he was doing, and didn't need anyone's help. Jayde started pointing out ingredients and what not to do with them. Tyler growled saying he knew what the ingredients were for and when not to use to them. "I swear to God I'm gonna blast this bitch to Kingdom Come." He walked over to the fridge and took out Medilyn's flesh he got a couple days ago.

By now Jayde had walked back over to Andrew who was tweaking the Spell. Tyler had the flesh in his hand and was ready to toss it in the potion. "Tyler, I don't think..." Tyler glared at Jayde, but didnt bother saying anything in response to her. He threw the flesh in the potion and was immediately thrown onto the ground. "I tried to tell him." Jayde just shrugged while Andrew starting cracking up with laughter. Tyler had gotten himself off the ground while holding his head. "That hurt like fuck!" Jayde shook her head while laughing along with Andrew and Tyler kept telling them to shut up. Just as Tyler was going to yell some more, Jason orbed down asking where Chris was. Andrew helped Tyler bottle up the potions while Jayde told the whitelighter Chris was still at Jake's. Jason looked at the boys and told them they needed to get their brother home ASAP. "Okay, okay I'll call him after the potions gets bottled up."

Tyler waved the vanquishing potions in his hand to show Jason. Getting sick of watching the whitelighter babble on and on, Jayde got fed up and told them she would call Chris for them. "But if I interrupt him while saying yes to Jake, I'll kill you with my Darklighters crossbow." She walked out of the kitchen while Tyler and Andrew both shared the same look. Jason started giving Tyler and Andrew the "Don't Trust Demons" speech, but the boys ignored him. Andrew told him it was a good try, but Tyler was already crushing on her. Jason gave Tyler a freaked out look, but once again Tyler denied having any feelings towards Jayde. "I do not and will never EVER like or love Jayde!" He looked at Andrew telling him he was starting to overdo it with with the whole Jayde thing. Jason asked what the boys' plan of attack was when it came to vanquishing Medilyn. "Well we were thinking of blasting and freezing.

When we have her distracted, Chris is going throw the potion and we'll chant her ass to the wasteland." Jason nodded slowing thinking about the plan. He thought it could work, but he was still kind've nervous. Jayde walked back in the kitchen to tell the guys Chris was on his way back to the manor. "Alright let's go hunt his bitch down." Tyler took some bottles handing them to Andrew. The boys headed to the foyer with Jayde following behind them. She gave a sweet and innocent smile at Jason before heading on out. Jason sighed and wondering how a demon could get in his charges lives already. Tyler and Andrew had a map and crystal out so they could scry. By than time Chris finally got home, they were still scrying for Medilyn. He met everyone in the foyer looking at the map and crystal. "Uh what're you guys doing?" his brothers explained everything including their plan to defeat Medilyn once and for all. Chris tilted his head, while looking down at the map. "How long does it take to successfully scry?" Tyler continued complaining about his failed scrying attempts so he didn't hear the front door open. "Have you guys seen the news? It's ridiculous!" Mel crossed her arms and explained what going on in different countries. Pru was behind Mel and immediately walked into the living room to turn on the TV.

"Guys get in here!" Everyone rushed into the living room where Pru turned on the news. "Civilians are injured, buildings are crumbling down, the Ambassador is declaring a State of Emergency. Nobody has any idea what is going on, and people are being killed. There are evidence of scorch marks one the sides of homes, fires erupted..." Pru looked over at everyone with a grim look. "Think this is part of Egypts mass destruction?" Nobody knew whether to take her question seriously or not. They all knew one thing though. Something was going on, and there was a good possibility it was magical. "Didn't Mom say the grocery store erupted in a fight that one day?" Everyone nodded and Pru turned off the TV. Jayde, who had reappeared beside Tyler, freaked out when she saw a golden sphere flying all over the place. "What the hell is THAT?" She pointed to the sphere while Tyler asked if she could leave the house. The Angel of Destiny appeared, looking at the group with her usual calm expression. Tyler groaned saying he was getting sick of seeing her as much as he was sick of seeing Jayde. "The feelings mutual." was the Angels reply. Tyler rolled his eyes, and sat on the living room couch not wanting to be there right now. And since Tyler wasn't going to say anything to the Angel, Andrew decided to speak up. "Uh..hello, can we help you?" Destiny looked over at Andrew and shook her head, "No, but I was sent here to help you." Everyone looked at Destiny, while Tyler was inching towards killing her. "A power we have never before seen will corrupt the Earth unless you stop it. You have to stop..." She paused before continuing on. "The Apocalypse."

_**Authors Note:: I am happy to tell everyone that I am DONE with Destiny Takes Its Toll! Now I have to say this: It is not as long as I'd hoped it'd be...I wanted to write a lot more, but I realized I had everything I wanted to say and do happen in this fic. Right now, Im developing a timetime for Destiny Took Its Toll, and than I'll be writing and planning Destiny Ends Its Toll. Hopefully there'll be a lot more characters and excitement with the sequel and I do hope you enjoy the rest of Destiny Takes Its Toll!**_


	25. Friend or Foe?

Destiny Takes Its Toll Chapter 23: Friend or Foe?

All was quiet at the manor. Well it was at night at least, but still for the Halliwell's with all the demon attacks this was definitely quiet. iDing, ding, ding.../i Someone gasped with fright when the clock struck three o'clock. Tyler Halliwell looked around him. The Book of Shadows was laying infront of him, and notes in his handwriting was scattered all over the area he was in. He was told that since there was a huge threat and a possible huge battle in his future, he had better study up on the Book and be ready for when they attacked. For the past few weeks Tyler had been compared to his great aunt, Prue Halliwell, but in all honesty he didn't really care. He was going to find out anything and everything he could about the demon Medilyn. This bitch was going down whether she liked it or not. Letting out a loud yawn, Tyler pushed all his notes away from him and rubbed his eyes. He really needed sleep...alot of sleep at that.

Looking up at the block he had seen it was three AM. 'Talk about staying up late...' The young witch stood up from the chair, and stretched widely and tiredly. He didn't know what his parents would do if they caught him up here sleeping away with all these things...actually they could've already caught him up here... Well, no. He did know what they'd do, and he was pretty sure they did not catch him up here. Kyra would look worried as hell and look at Wyatt to talk to their son, and than Wyatt would've gone into his big old speech about balancing their Witch lives with their Normal lives. To Tyler, normal was very overrated in this family. True he didn't like the idea of being a Charmed One at first, basically because the Angel freak came down and practically forced it on the brothers, but after some time and thought, Tyler began to accept his new destiny and let it all play out like it's suppose to. It wasn't like he had a choice anyway so he had two options: A. He could complain, bitch, whine, and mope about it and still battle demons, or B. He could accept it, study his ass off with demons and work hard to destroy them for good.

Tyler walked out of the attic and slowly made his way down the stairs. He would've cleaned up his mess, but it probably would've been made a mess again so he didn't bother with it. Tyler walked over to his youngest brothers room. Putting his hand on the knob, he slowly turned it and peeked inside. Both boys, Chris and Jacob, were fast asleep in bed. Seeing they were fine, he quietly closed the door as softly as he could. Continuing his way throughout the manor, he started downstairs to the main floor. Once he reached the hallway, he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard noises that were coming in from the kitchen. 'Great we have a fuckin' intruder. This is just peachy.' He went to the closet and took out a long wooden bat. Holding it with both hands, he slowly advanced towards the kitchen. The first thing going through his mind was that there was a demon looking for something in the kitchen. Like their potion ingredients or something.

Tyler raised the bat, carefully opened the door, and he was about to take a swing until he realized who he was going to hit. Andrew was looking from Tyler to the bat. "Andrew what the hell are you doing?" Andrew said he was getting a glass of water before going to bed. Tyler rolled his eyes and sighed as he placed the bat down the side. Before exiting the kitchen, Tyler was mumbling about how close he was to getting a heart attack. Andrew took one more look at the bat before following Tyler out of the kitchen. They walked up the stairs to the second floor and eventually got to Tyler's bedroom door. "I'm going to bed now, but if you wanna stay up and give people heart diseases be my guest..." He opened his door and turned back to Andrew, "But I'm not gonna be bailing you out of jail." Tyler shut his door, leaving Andrew out in the hall alone. He walked towards Chris' room and his face immediately cringed. "Ugh...mortal." Andrew shape shifted into his true form. Breos.

The upper level demon had the urge to just barge into the room and kill both the witch and the mortal, but he knew that would greatly upset Medilyn. He was sent there by Medilyn to find out what the Halliwell's were exactly up to. Breo's approached the door and had his hand on the knob. He was about to turn it, until he heard someone behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" The demon turned to see who he called Medilyn's demon boyfriend. Breos crossed his arms and sneered. "Why should I answer to you? Who are you anyway?" The demon chuckled at Breos, who remained emotionless. "Who I am certainly doesn't concern you." Breos growled and raised his hand to form an energy ball but the demon chuckled at him again. Breos knew this demon wasn't worth his time. Extinguishing the energy ball, Breos sneered at the demon again before shimmering out. The demon just laughed and shook his head. A lot of demons just loved to get on his nerves. Before leaving, he looked into Chris' room and smirked. Closing the door, he shimmered out.

When the sun rose, Tyler was back in the attic taking as much notes as he possibly could. He was so busy with his research, he didn't hear Jayde enter the attic. "Uh there's breakfast in the kitchen." Tyler jumped when he heard the girl, and grumbled his thanks. Jayde rolled her eyes and turned to go back downstairs. She stopped though, turned around, and faced Tyler. "When was the last time you slept?" Tyler looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Jayde rolled her eyes and repeated the question. Tyler shrugged and got back to his work. Jayde shook her head, and walked down the stairs. "Stupid fucking no good git..." Tyler pretended not to hear Jayde. She may have passed the trust test for the Halliwells, but not for him. He's always told he was too hard on the girl, especially when they all knew he had feelings for her. Downstairs on the dining room table there was a spread of food out. Eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, milk and orange juice.

Jayde took her seat across from Andrew, who already had a full plate of food in front of him. "Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" Andrew looked up from his plate to Jayde, but he didn't say anything. Jayde cringed at the sight of all the food and gave him a disgusted look. "So disgusting." Tyler finally came downstairs and looked at the two who were eating. "Wow, mom and dad aren't up?" Andrew shrugged telling his brother that Wyatt and Kyra went on a vacation trip with their aunt and uncle. Tyler made an O shape with his mouth. "Does that mean we have the whole house to ourselves?" Andrew smirked, nodding his head. Tyler sat down at the head of the table, purposely ignoring Jayde. He asked Andrew to pass the orange juice over which was sitting right next to Jayde. The girl glared at Tyler while sliding the orange juice over to him. "Ya know I hope a demon attacks and fucks up your car."

Tyler glared at Jayde while Andrew tried his best to ignore them both. "If a demon gets close to my car, you're the one who's gonna end up vanquished!" Jayde laughed and told him he couldn't vanquish her even if he tried. Tyler in return told Jayde he could have a potion cooked up in about ten minutes. As the two continued to argue, Andrew slowly got up from the table. He knew he couldn't handle another one of these fights. He walked out of the manor and down the steps. The young witches eyes were on the house from across the street. For some reason, he got a really weird feeling when he looked at the place. Andrew looked around the block, but for whatever reason his eyes wondered back over to the house. Having a gut feeling, Andrew started making his way towards the house. There was a For Sale sign in the yard so he knew he technically wasn't trespassing on anyone's property.

When he got to the door, Andrew placed his hand on the knob and to his surprise it was unlocked. "Wow. That's convenient." Andrew pushed the door open and entered the house. Inside was a complete mess. There were papers scattered everywhere, the furniture was ripped or completely broken beyond repair, and there were shards of shattered glass everywhere. "What the hell happened in here?" Andrew walked from room to room looking for something interesting. He was now wishing Chris was there with him so he could try to get a premonition or something. He made his way upstairs which looked just like downstairs had. A table in the hallway was overturned, a broken vase laid shattered to the floor as well as a painting. Andrew noted all the doors were closed except for one. He went into the room and he wasn't surprised that the room was also in shambles. 'Whatever happened in this house couldn't have been good.'

Andrew was also glad he didn't find any blood and dead bodies. Andrew was continuing his investigation looking at items, looking closely at them etc. He was about to pick up a picture but he heard someone move downstairs. 'Great, I'm gonna get caught...unless I orb out in time.' Andrew decided to try to figure out if anyone was downstairs or if the noise was just his imagination. Silently he made his way back downstairs towards the kitchen. He stood against the wall listening really hard. Nothing. 'My mind must be going crazy.' Andrew was about to exit the house when he spotted something. He knelt down to pick it up and saw it was either a note or a letter. "We need to take out the Halliwell's immediately...if you need me just call for me." Andrews eyes were glued to the note, and didn't hear anyone enter the house. "Now what do you think you're doing here?" Andrew looked up to see Medilyn standing before him with her usual grin. "Shit." Medilyn have him her smirk and evil laugh...which Andrew thought was getting overrated. "You just crossed a very thin line young man." She quickly formed and threw a fireball but before Andrew could freeze it, it struck him in the shoulder. Andrew fell to the ground groaning in pain. Medilyn was about to throw another fireball, but when he threw it Andrew was orbed out just in time. "I'm getting real sick and tired of this..."

Andrew appeared on top of Golden Gate Bridge. He looked around and saw his whitelighter Jason in front of him. "You could've been killed." Andrew apologized to the whitelighter who just shrugged. "It's my job. Just try not to get into any continuous trouble." Andrew promised he wouldn't, and Jason looked out at the Bay. "How are your brothers doing?" Andrew shrugged saying Tyler was becoming obsessed with demon hunting, and Chris was spending more of his time with Jacob. The two guys talked a little bit longer about their threat, what they needed to do, etc. An Elder orbed down on the Bridge looking frantic. "There's been an attack on a coven! Demons are attacking everyone in the area!" Jason immediately grabbed Andrews arm and orbed him out. At the attack site Jason and Andrew appeared along with Tyler and Chris. "What are you guys doing here?" Chris told Andrew that Jayde started to annoy Tyler so much that he decided to go demon hunting.

Andrew looked at Jason with an expression with "I told you so" written over it. Tyler looked around trying to find the demons. "Where are they? I scried for them here!" Everyone looked around for any demons or witches, "Watch out!" The boys looked at the direction of the voice. A woman was and a demon were standing a few feet away, the demon being engulfed with flames. The woman approached the four guys with a freaked out expression. "Are you guys okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" Everyone shook their heads at the woman who saved them. "Uh thanks for the help and all, but who the hell are you lady?" The woman looked at Tyler introducing herself as Kayla Morrison. "I just moved her from Sierra Sojourn. I'm a witch and I can tell you three boys are too." She looked over at Jason with keen eyes. "But you're not/ You must be their whitelighter." Jason nodded but he didn't respond.

He was trying to figure out if this woman was legit or not. *"Wait did you say Sierra Sojourn? Like the place with the mountain and the Spirit Wolf God my grandma and great aunts vanquished?"*(See below for explanation on Sierra Sojourn) Jason, Andrew, and Tyler looked over at Chris confused. "Phoebe and Paige told me about their trip there for Phoebe's photography trip." Chris shrugged and Tyler offered to take Kayla home with them. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine." She started to walk away but she stopped and faced them, "By the way the Coven here is safe. They were moved to a safe haven." Without waiting for another word, the woman quickly dissapeared. Chris came up beside Tyler, "Friend or foe?" Tyler said he had no idea, but he didn't want to leave just yet. The boys searched the grounds looking to find anything suspicious. "Maybe that Kayla girl was telling the truth?" Tyler countered Chris' question by saying she could have been lying. "We could go to the Elders to see if they know who Kayla is or not."

Andrew gave Jason a look who said he'd meet them back at the manor. "Just when I start to think the demons were taking a break too..." Chris sighed, but Andrew reminded him that she could be a witch. The boys went home via orbing and started to talk about the newcomer some more. Tyler was not about to give the girl the benefit of the doubt. "But honestly, I think we should be focusing on bigger issues than Kayla." Andrew and Chris looked at their brother confused. "Medilyn?" Both the boys nodded understandingly. Andrew told his brothers about his confrontation with Medilyn from earlier. Chris purposely looked at Tyler to see he'd pop his lid. Surprisingly he looked rather calm. 'Wow. That's a shock.' Tyler asked if Andrew got hurt, and when Andrew told them he got hit slightly with a fireball, Tyler still didn't yell. "Okay first we can find out who Kayla and than we can go after that bitch Medilyn. Seriously we need to take her out, cause God knows what she'll do to us if we don't." Both his brothers did agree, but Chris asked if he could atleast see Jacob before going to vanquish Medilyn. After Tyler consented, Chris hurried out of the manor while Andrew gave Tyler a look. "What? I can't keep him from having his own life...plus there's always a chance we won't make it." Andrew just smirked walking out of the livingroom. Sometimes Tyler really could be a pain in the ass, but other times it was nice to see him be the brother he is.

Back down in the Underworld, Medilyn had joined up with her demon partner. Was there a reason why she still didn't know his damn name? Oh, who cared? She needed to exterminate the Halliwell's...all of them! There wasn't going to be any prisoners, survivors, none of that stupid crap! Medilyns thoughts were interupted by the demon dude. Now maybe she could finally get his name. "Are you ready for the next attack?" Medilyn nodded with a very seductive smile. "Why yes I am, but before we go I have a question. We've been working together for sometime now, and I've never gotten your name. Care to share?" The man chuckled at the question. He loved getting these type of questions. "Hm...truth is...I don't have a name." Medilyn raised her eyebrow, but didn't make it into an argument. She may be a demon herself, but some of them...no most of them, were just plain stupid! "Fine, don't tell me your name. It's not like you'll be well known anyway." Medilyn walked away from the man snickering. "Fine..if it'll make you feel better you can just call me Mark." Medilyn shrugged not looking really impressed. She heard better names aswell as human names for demons. Hell even Cole was a good name if you used his full first name. "Well...Mark... whats your next step?" Mark smirked at his accomplice. He told her it was finally time to do what Zankou and the Source couldn't. Medilyn immediately rose her hands. This wasn't going to work. "They just got their powers so how do you even expect to break their bond?" Mark said he had a different type of approach for this situation. "Don't worry Medilyn, we will win." This didn't make Medilyn smile. In fact, she looked a little uncertain.

****:** Sierra Sojourn is from the Charmed Book _**Spirit of the Wolf**_ written by Diana G Gallagher. It's a really good book so I recommend it to any Charmed fan out there! And this ends another chapter. The story will be ending really soon so a few loose knots will be tied, while others will be made etc etc. I'm really excited for this story since it's the first one I've fully finished so I wanna know all about what you think of this fic! Positive, Negative, Neutral I really don't care so please review!


	26. It's Almost Time

Destiny Takes Its Toll Ch. 24 It's Almost Time

Nobody knew what to do next. Medilyn and her croney Mark had to find a way to open the door in the Underworld. They tried pretty much everything even trying to use demonic seers to see if they could see how to open the door, which all resulted the same by them saying they couldn't see anything which probably wasn't a good thing. It was like whatever was behind that door was making sure it'd never get out until it was ready. "Maybe the door will open by itself. Or the power inside it will just burst open."

Both Mark and Medilyn paced the Underworld floors beyond impatient. They needed to find a way to get the damn thing open, and fast! "We can't fully attack the Halliwell's without the power..." Medilyn looked awkwardly at Mark. She seriously thought he was the most annoying, paranoid, irritating demon she's ever met! "You know, we're probably as powerful as Zankou, so they can't kill us with a wrist flick." Mark looked at Medilyn with a small smirk.

"Didn't they already get a piece of your flesh?" Medilyn glared at the demon, than walked away from him. "You know, I can just go to the Halliwell's right now and tell them your whole plan." Suddenly Medilyn came to an abrupt stop. She turned to Mark with a small smile. "You know, I don't think you've been telling me the whole truth." Marks expression didn't change a bit, and Medilyn now had her arms crossed with a devilish grin on her face. "There's more to the whole plan, isn't there?" Mark still didn't do anything. Medilyn was getting too smart for her own good. She still had her arms crossed, her eyes dead set on Marks. "Fine Medilyn, you win." Medilyn was now ecstatic. She was so happy, she wanted to laugh in his face, which for some reason she didn't. "So! Tell me everything that's going on." Mark now crossed his arms knowing he had to tell her, so he could get screwed over.

Up on Earth, everyone was at a lose on what they needed to do, so they ended up hanging out at P3. Since their Uncle was away for now, Tyler had been asked to look after the place in Chris' absence. He went old school and booked a band that was popular in like two thousand and six. To his surprise, the crowed actually liked the band. Andrew walked up to the bar and ordered a Martian Cherry. Tyler prepared the drink and handed it to his brother. "Are you okay?" Andrew nodded saying he was fine, but Tyler didn't buy it. "Another please?" Tyler have him a stiff laugh telling Andrew he wasn't going to have another drink. "Fine. I'll just go get something from the back." Before Tyler could stop him, Andrew was already too close to the back rooms. "Dumb Brute!" Tyler started swearing to himself, until a young Hispanic woman came up and asked for a drink. "By the way, you're Tyler right? Tyler Halliwell?" Tyler looked at the girl and instantly smiled. He immediately thought she was one of the most gorgeous women he's ever met. Since High School anyway. "Why yes I am. Can I get you anything?" The woman noticed his smile and shrugged. "Gimme the best drink you have in the place." Tyler nodded and started to mix liquids together. After he was done, he handed the drink over the woman who took it and drank the whole thing in mere seconds. Tyler looked amazed while the woman gave him a smile. "Nice and strong. Just now I like my men." Tyler raised his eyebrow with a little sly smile. He asked the girl for her name, but she didn't answer. She placed the glass down and nodded, "See you around Ty." The girl quickly left the bar area before he could say anything else. Tyler went back to work, but caught a quick glance from Andrew who had come out of the back. "Hey you." Tyler smiled thinking it was the girl from before, but saw it was in fact Jayde. Tyler stopped his work and all he could do was smile. Kayla Morrison was standing in the corner of the club. She saw the Hispanic girl coming up to her. "Well?" Kayla glanced at the girl who gave her a grim look. "He's vulnerable. But still in love." She looked over at Kayla who now had her arms crossed. "Not for long."

Since Jacob was at work for the night, and he didn't want to go to P3 at the moment, Chris was walking through the streets of San Francisco. He had a lot to think about. His upcoming wedding, demons attacks which could interfere with the wedding, and something else he really wanted to do and experience. College. Chris always had it in his mind that he wanted to go to college. There wasn't a doubt in his mind he couldn't do it. Phoebe and even Patience had attended it, so he knew with their support plus his brothers support he could. He thought Pru and Sarah could've went to college, but he wasn't entirely sure. He found a bench and decided to sit down for awhile. Leaning back, he closed his eyes to help him think more clearly. A few blocks away two figures had flamed in together. Mark and Medilyn. The two demons closely watched the Halliwell. "So when are you going to make your move?" Medilyn looked at Mark with keen interest. He didn't look back at her. Instead he kept his stare directly on Chris. "Soon" was all the demon said. Medilyn's eyebrow raised as she felt determined to find out exactly what Marks intentions were. Even though he told her his story, things still wasn't adding up for her. It was too planned out, she thought. She felt Mark was do distracted that he'll purposely end up getting killed. That's when she decided upon something. She herself would be the one to attack and kill all _three _Charmed Ones and leave Mark to his demise. 'It's for your own good.'

Back down in the Underworld, demons were surrounding the Door that had the mystery power in it. It still wasn't open, but it did try to keep releasing itself. Demons tried their best to keep it closed as to Medilyn's request. So far they were doing a pretty good job. "I think that woman's insane. If the power wants to get out, than just let the damn thing out!" Demons shot angry glares towards the demon was was trying to get them to open it. They all pretty much said the same thing which was they didn't know what was behind the door to begin with. The demons who had their hands on the door in order to keep it shut felt the floor begin to shake making them look at each other. "Oh shit." The demons looked at the three when they were suddenly thrown back into the rocky walls. Glows were coming through the door when it started shooting jets out from underneath the door. Demons were quick to escape, but others weren't so lucky. Demon after demon kept getting hit with the green jet. They all screamed in agony. Soon they were completely vanquished leaving only a black pentagram on the floor.

The power had such an affect, that it actually caused an earthquake above the surface. Everyone at P3 were screaming in terror and was running around everywhere. People tried running outside, others were under tables, and the others were forcing themselves in doorways. Tyler held onto the bar, trying not to fall over, and Andrew who was back in the backroom was holding onto the door. At the pier, Chris was jolted up when the quake hit. He tried keeping his balance on the bench, but he'd been thrown off. Medilyn and Mark were holding onto each other while Medilyn was urging Mark to attack the boy. "Do it!" She screamed in a high pitched voice, almost like a screech. "Before the quake stops!" Mark was about to refuse, but he quickly came to realize it was way too good to pass up. He let go of Medilyn and started running towards Chris, trying desperately not to fall on his ass. He came so close to Chris, but was hit with Electrokinesis. The man flew a couple feet away from Chris who was too busy trying to keep himself safe he didn't even notice anything. "Come on! Get up!" He didnt recognize the voice since the earthquake was causing too much noise. The person dragged Chris up and before he knew it, the Earthquake stopped. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw he was now in the Heavens. "What? How'd I get here?" A voice spoke up behind him. Standing there was an Elder and Jason. "Your whitelighter sensed you were in trouble and he wanted to bring you up here which was a good idea, because there was a demon running after you." A demon? Great, first they were attacking at normal hours of the day, and now they're getting the guts to attack during natural disasters. "Do you guys know who the demon was that attacked me?" Jason shook his head, but the Elder did say she recognized him from somewhere. Chris sighed, but he didn't say anything. The Elder confirmed the quake had now ended, and it was safe to go back down. "This probably wont be the last quake, so use caution. Your whitelighter will escort you home." Jason offered his hand to Chris, who took it and soon both were surrounded by orbs and they finally disappeared. The Elder sighed to herself before going back to the Counsel Chamber.

Everyone gathered at the manor after the quake. Wyatt and Kyra rushed home right away after hearing about the quake, which was they were saying was a 5.0 magnitude. "Where the hell is your brother?" Kyra kept dialing her sons cell number while Tyler and Andrew kept saying they didn't know. Wyatt tried to get Kyra to relax, but she refused saying if Chris was dead she'd have both Andrew and Tylers head on a silver platter. "Why won't he pick up!" As if on cue, orbs flew down and formed into none other than Jason and Chris. Kyra immediately rushed to her youngest and gave him a squeezing hug. "Mom...I can't...fucking breath." Kyra refused to let go, saying he didn't need to breath since he was half demon. Tyler gave Andrew a questioning look and began to hold his breath out of curiosity. Andrew rolled his eyes and shook his head. His brother was so fucking stupid. "Idiot..." Kyra heard Andrews insult towards Tyler and turned around to confront her two oldest sons. "Idiot is right! Your brother could've been killed! Why weren't you watching him?" Tyler and Andrew shared the same guilty expression. Seeing this, Chris told his mom he was completely fine and totally unharmed. Kyra looked at her husband for some support, who looked between his wife and son. "Are you sure you're fine? The quake didn't hurt you in any way?" Chris shook his head with a small smile than Wyatt looked over to his wife. It was obvious she was still angry, but she'd get over it...sometime. He thought it was best to take Kyra away from the boys for awhile so he dragged her to the car and soon they were off riding. Tyler immediately started for upstairs and his brothers quickly followed. "Ty, what's going on?" Tyler ignored Andrew and barged into the attic. "Ya know, I've seriously had it with this stupid shit." He opened the book and began searching for the entry he was looking for. "Nothing like this has ever happened until Medilyn came around." His brothers asked what Medilyn had to do with this whole situation. Once he found the page, Tyler started writing down the vanquishing spell. "And here's another thing. This bitch has all these fucking powers, yet she never uses them." Andrew asked Tyler to get to the point of what he was trying to tell them. "I'm saying there has to be someone controlling her. You know, someone more powerful than her." Andrew and Chris gave each other weird looks than followed Tyler back downstairs. They got to his room where he walked over to the bed and look a box out from underneath it. Opening it, he took out three vials of vanquishing potions. "This is the potion that will help us vanquish that bitch once and for all." He handed a vial, one for both Chris and Andrew. "Okay here's the plan. We find Medilyn, take the bitch out and find out whoever is controlling her. Than we take them out. After that our Destiny will be fulfilled." Chris gave Tyler a quizzical look. He asked if Tyler was sure this was the battle that would fulfill their destiny once and for all. "If it is, that'd be great. If not, than we'll keep on fighting. Till the End." The three brothers stood in the room, unaware they were standing in a triangular shape. Up in the attic, the Triquetra was giving off a big brilliant red glow and it slowly turned blue. But in the Underworld, the door began to severely crack.


	27. Destiny is Just Beginning

Destiny Takes Its Toll Chapter 25. Destiny Is Just Beginning

"It was just reported the earthquake that took place was felt in the entire West Coast. It was also recorded not as a 5.1 magnitude earthquake, but an incredible 9.1 magnitude. Damage reports are available to view on KLSF and the Scientists..." The TV was shut off. The Charmed Ones, Jason, Patience, and Pru were all in the living room. "We're just lucky we didn't get a typhoon or a tidal wave." Pru looked at her sister adding the word "yet" in a small tone. Tyler sat down on the couch thinking about the whole situation. "There has to be a logical explanation about all of this." The group tried to think of anything that made sense, but they couldn't. Jason had gotten a call from the Elders and orbed up immediately. "What's stopping us from going after Medilyn now?" Everyone looked at Tyler, confused. Andrew asked his brother what he meant exactly. "I mean let's go after the bitch now. There's nothing stopping us."

Andrew and Chris shared a look and Chris shrugged. He was totally in with the plan on going after Medilyn. "I'm in." Pru and Patience said they'd help too, but Tyler declined. "No way. I don't want to be the reason in case you got hurt... if you do." Patience sat back on the couch with her arms crossed and a pissed off look on her face. The boys started scrying for Medilyn while Patience kept on pouting. "I never get the good demons..." Pru smirked at her sister and walked off to the foyer. "It'd be better if you fought her on your turf, not hers." The boys agreed with Pru. They started plotting, thinking the best way to lure Medilyn to the manor. "You can piss her off well enough to make her think it isn't part of the plan." Tyler looked impressed at Pru. For all these years, he thought she was just a stuck up know it all snob ditz. Unknowingly to him, Pru felt what he was feeling and she immediately looked angry and was about to jump and choke him to death.

"Okay we need to find Medilyn now!" Pru rolled her eyes and started muttering under her breath. After some time, Medilyns location was found which wasn't that far away from Pipers restaurant. "Ohh you better hope you lure her here and not the restaurant, or Aunt Piper will have your heads." Tyler said he'll take the risk and went to get some more defensive potions. Than the boys orbed out to Medilyns location. Patience gave an annoying sigh, while Pru laughed at her. "Don't worry, Pay. We'll get to kick some demon ass...maybe." The boys orbed into an alleyway which was about ten minutes from their grandmothers restaurant. They looked around at their surroundings which was making Chris feel uncomfortable. "You know the feeling people gets when they know this a bad idea?" His brothers nodded while looking around, and Chris gulped. "Well this is one of them." They got freaked out when they heard a voice behind them.

They turned to see Medilyn with that same annoying smirk of hers. The Demoness crossed her arms slowly walking towards the boys. "Now what do I owe this pleasant visit from the Charmed Ones hmm?" Tyler stood confident, looking directly in Medilyn's eyes. He wanted to try to make her feel atleast a twinge of intimidation. "So? Come to discuss our next battle?" Tyler chuckled at this, kinda enjoying her dry humor. He took out his potion and held it up to show Medilyn. The woman started cackling saying how a little potion like that wasn't going to kill her. "You're right. But it will destroy him." Immediately Tyler turned, threw the potion at Breos who flew to the ground with a loud thump. "Uhh, maybe I underestimated that a little." Andrew rolled his eyes, still facing Medilyn. The demon laughed again mocking the boys faces. She looked at Chris with a grin, "It must be nice being the youngest. Vulnerable, weak. Least loved."

Chris was now glaring at Medilyn. A fireball had formed in her hand as she looked at the boys. "You know, I don't even understand why you guys became The Charmed Ones. You're not up to par." As she was talking, Breos started to slowly wake up from the knock out. Tyler looked right at Medilyn, than all of a sudden out of randomness, he started to laugh. Medilyn was now sporting a mean glare, "Now what do you think you're laughing at?" Tyler continued to laugh and just sighed. "Every demon before you always wanted to destroy The Charmed Ones. Why? To gain power? Respect?" Chris and Andrew just looked at Tyler, now really sure what he was trying to do or if they should stop him.

"But in the end Medilyn, Evil will always lose. Because Good will always have more." Medilyn was looking really confused by this point. Everything Tyler was saying was going right over her head. "Oh and we're one step ahead of you."

Medilyn and Breos met eachothers glances before both of them threw fireballs. Tyler raised both of his hands releasing his telekinetic jet taking both fireballs back to their owners. The telekinetic jet was so powerful that it forced the fireballs in both the demons bodies. "The spell now!" Andrew hurried and got the spell out of his back pocket and the Brothers began to chant.

"With this demon standing in our midst,

We banish you and cast you adrift.

Evil being in our sight,

we chant these words with all our might.

The Power of Three we stand alone, and force you into

the Wastelands Threshold!"

Both Medilyn and Breos started screaming in agony. Flames erupted them and soon they blew up leaving The Charmed Ones alone. Chris looked at the spots where Breos and Medilyn were, with a confused look on his face. "Okay okay, wait a fuckin' minute!" Tyler and Andrew looked at their brother with smirks on their faces. "This was way too easy...I mean she didn't even try. All she did was taunt us. Where's the bigger challenge?" Tyler and Andrew continued to smile at their brother and they took his arms and orbed home. Later that night Tyler was in the attic looking at Medilyns page in the Book of Shadows. She had all these powers, but she didn't use them. She had a lot of good opportunities, but she didn't fully strike. "Why the hell was this too easy?" he asked the same question his brother had asked earlier that day. He walked to the window looking out to the city. The night was clear, but he felt like something was coming...something big.

(Tyler narrating in italics)

_You know the feeling where you know you have a specific calling in life?_

Andrew walked up to the attic and stopped at the doorframe. "Chris and I are going to P3. You in?" Tyler looked over at his brother and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be down soon." Andrew left the attic, leaving Tyler to look out the attics window again.

_What is it that makes Destiny? Like when the Angel said it was my brothers and my destiny to be Charmed? Who or what decides that?_

Up in the Heavens, the Angels are gathered together knowing very well Medilyns vanquish was not the end. "The Charmed Ones are on their own now. None of us can or will interfere." All of the Angels agreed closing their eyes peacefully.

_What about the demons? What if deep down, they're the ones who are suppose to win?_

Down in the Underworld, two demons are at the Door. Three amulets are in their possession. "How did you gain possession of the final amulet?" The demon crossed her arms and chuckled. "Trust is a big thing with the Halliwell's." Jayde looked at Mark with a grin.

_What about love? Isn't Love suppose to prevail all? Or are some peoples destinies are just meant to be alone?_

An ambulance and police cars were parked infront of a house. Doctors took out a stretcher with a person laying on it. A woman was frantically crying, while holding onto the porches rail. Police officers

were huddled together taking notes, "Male, nineteen, died of multiple stab wounds. Name of victim: Jacob Morrison."

P3 was alive that night. Successful band, tons of customers, and a lot of dancing. Tyler was handing out drinks along with Andrew who decided to help since it was busy tonight. They were talking to eachother about Breos and Medilyn, wondering if it really was the end. Chris entered the club and approached his brothers. "Hey Chris..." Andrew caught Chris' facial expression and looked worried. "Chris, what's wrong?" Chris had tears rolling down his face like mad. Tyler put down the rag he was using to clean up the bar and looked at Chris. "It's Jacob...he's dead." Andrew and Tyler both looked shocked at what Chris just told them.

_Destiny really is a fucking bitch. Destiny is a hassle. And the worst part is...Destiny is just beginning._

Jayde and Mark were infront of the Door and the three amulets were in its places. Mark opened the door and as soon as he did, the Trifecta rushed out of its crypt and entered the World.

AUTHORS NOTE: I AM FINALLY FINISHED! This story has sadly come to an end. I wanted it to be A LOT longer, but I pretty much put everything in the fic that I wanted. I would like to thank CharmedSpinoff2009 for helping me with this story, and I hope you read my sequel and help me out with ideas with that! Read and Review folks, I really wanna know what you guys think! Look for the first chapter of Destiny Took Its Toll by June 13th!


End file.
